Brave
by Adryana Sisy
Summary: Akasuna Sakura tahu diriya tidak sepenuhnya sempurna. Bisa memiliki semuanya tidak berarti dia bisa memiliki Sasuke juga. Benarkah? Kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa pada akhirnya... Kau hancurkan hatiku, aku hancurkan mobilmu. "Kau tahu lagu ini sayang?... broken tango"/ "Sakura kumohon"/Sasuke tidak mengerti, dunianya bisa jungkir balik hanya karena satu orang.
1. bust your window

_Sampai tiba saatnya..._

Akasuna Sakura

Tidak ada pandangan memuja saat ia lewat, semuanya berjalan normal seperti satu bulan lalu saat pertama Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Kelas terakhirnya di semester ini baru saja selesai. Selanjutnya hanya tinggal kuliah lapangan dan ujian akhir semester. Wajahnya cerah tak seperti biasa, kelewat senang sepertinya. Beberapa kali Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri membuat orang-orang yang dilaluinya beberapa ada yang memandang aneh. Penampilan aneh, sifat juga aneh begitu mungkin sekiranya yang ada di kepala mereka.

Kuliah lapangan selama satu bulan dan ujian akhir semester, Sakura sangsi tidak akan melewatinya. Untuk apa? Toh gelar sarjana sudah ada di tangannya. Jangan bingung dulu, ceritanya baru akan dimulai.

"Haruno Sakura." Kaki mulus yang tertutup rok panjang kebesaran itu berhenti melangkah. Sakura mendongak ingin tahu siapa yang menghentikan langkahnya ditengah koridor yang agak ramai kali ini. Setahu Sakura nanti malam ada perayaan _dies natalis_ salah satu perhimpunan di fakultas bisnis. Beberapa orang ada yang ikut menengok ke arah mereka saat suara lantang itu bergema.

"Ya?" Suara Sakura seperti suara burung yang sedang mencicit, sangat kecil. Ia memandang tak mengerti orang di depannya. Ada perlu apa?

"Jadi kau—" Haruki, Sakura tahu gadis ini, dia cukup terkenal dikalangan mahasiswa fakultas tempatnya berada, memandang Sakura dari kepala sampai ke kaki dengan pandangan remeh lalu mendecih. Rambut _pink_ dikepang 2, rok panjang kebesaran, kemeja yang sama kebesarannya, juga kacamata bulat"—kau orangnya." Sakura makin bingung, apanya yang salah? Netra hijaunya ikut memandangi sekujur tubuhnya yang terjangkau, apa yang salah dengan bajunya? Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Kau seharusnya tahu, siapa dirimu dan dimana tempatmu."

Sakura menaikkan alis kanannya, apa-apaan gadis ini tiba-tiba menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata tidak pantas begitu. Sakura tahu betul apa maksudnya, ia tidak bodoh. Gadis ini meremehkannya, sedang melabraknya. Dari balik kacamata besarnya Sakura bisa melihat raut kekesalan yang tipis-tipis muncul di wajahnya. Tapi karena apa? Setahunya, Sakura tidak pernah punya masalah dengan Haruki, kenal saja tidak. Hanya sekedar tahu. Catat itu!

"Jangan dekati pria ku!"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah, kini ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang. "Utakata? Kau salah paham nona, aku hanya teman satu kelompoknya."

"Aku tahu, tipikal gadis sepertimu. Gadis bodoh yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada pria tampan seperti kekasihku. Hidup ini bukan drama, jangan bermimpi itik buruk rupa sepertimu berubah jadi angsa cantik."

Sakura sedikit menganga. Bodoh katanya? Duduk di bangku SD hanya 4 tahun dan dua kali meloncat kelas karena otaknya yang terlalu encer dibilang bodoh? Demi pacar-pacar Sasori. Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau takut?"

"Takut? Cih." Haruki tolak pinggang. Posenya seperti model junior yang berlagak di sesi pemotretan. _Celananya terlalu ketat_ batin Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa melabrakku?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kekasihku dekat-dekat dengan gadis serigala berbulu domba sepertimu."

Sakura kesal, baru mengatainya bodoh sekarang mengatainya serigala berbulu domba? _Hei, kenal saja tidak!_

"Kalau kau takut kekasihmu ku rebut, maaf nona kekasihmu bukan seleraku sama sekali. Aku tidak suka. Selera ku tinggi." Kali ini Haruki yang menganga, benar ini yang namanya Haruno Sakura? Yang kata teman-temannya pendiam dan lemah?

Sakura agak gerah jadi tontonan orang-orang di koridor dengan topik pasaran, memperebutkan laki-laki. Bukan. Ralat. Masalah seorang gadis yang takut lelakinya direbut. Apa tidak ada topik yang lebih menarik untuk dipermasalahkan? Bursa saham misalnya?

"Jangan pesimis. Pacarmu benar-benar bukan seleraku." Kalimat tadi jadi penutup sebelum Sakura berlalu dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi membuat Haruki menganga tak percaya. Mau balas ucapan Sakura tapi si _pinky_ itu sudah hilang.

"Sialaaaaaan!"

 **Brave**

Sasuke, Sakura

"Halo _Kaa-san_ aku sedang dijalan.. iya, baiklah aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu."

Akasuna Sakura.

Hidup di dunia yang bagaikan dongeng. Hidupnya sempurna. Sangat sempurna sampai-sampai dirinya bosan.

Sebulan lalu Sakura kabur.

Semua orang dibuat sibuk dan cemas saat dirinya hilang, sementara Sakura di luar bersenang-senang.

7 hari pertama memang menyenangkan untuknya, namun hari selanjutnya hingga kemarin namanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Haruno Sakura. Setelah neneknya tahu dimana cucunya berada, wanita itu bukan membawanya pulang tapi malah menghukumnya. Bukan hukuman sih sebenarnya, sebagai nenek yang baik Akasuna Arishu hanya mewujudkan impian cucunya yang berkata:

 _Ingin merasakan hidup tanpa Akasuna_

Dan rasakanlah Sakura!

Sakura hidup di dunia belantara dengan fasilitas dan identitas seadanya. Satu lagi, ia baru boleh kembali setelah menghasilkan provit di salah satu cabang perusahaan Akasuna yang terancam kritis.

"Nona kita sudah sampai."

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke dunia nyata setelah berlayar ke masa sebulan yang lalu.

"Terimakasih Yamato- _san_ sudah membantuku." Ujarnya dengan senyum.

"Sudah tugas saya."

Yamato bejalan di belakang Sakura keluar pesawat yang baru membawa mereka dari India.

Perjalanan bisnis.

Ada _meeting_ penting yang harus dihadiri Sakura disana berhubungan dengan perusahaan yang baru dikembangkannya. Kepalanya tidak bisa diam, Sakura menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari seseorang yang sudah sangat dirindukannya satu bulan ini. Hanya dirinya saja yang tidak menjenguk Sakura selama dihukum.

 _Mood_ nya kembali rusak. Janjinya mau datang menjemput.

 _Pasti sedang dengan wanita-wanitanya dasar playboy._ Batinnya kesal.

"Langsung ke kampus saja ya, aku minta tolong sekali lagi untuk surat pengunduran diriku Yamato - _san_."

"Ah, tidak perlu nona. Biar saya saja yang kesana." Yamato tahu benar nonanya ini mabuk karee. Datang kesana disuguhi karee, pulangnya juga makan karee.

"Tidak, aku mau ikut."

"Baiklah."

oooo

Sakura merasa biasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi tidak di tempat ini, di tempat dirinya biasa diacuhkan. Yamato berjalan di belakangnya dengan tenang. Sakura kembali setelah satu minggu tidak muncul untuk mengurus pengunduran dirinya. Memang dia bukan mahasiswa resmi, tapi setidaknya namanya pernah ada di daftar mahasiswa Universitas ini.

Di koridor yang sama, dan posisi yang sama langkahnya terhenti lagi oleh orang yang berbeda. Sakura memandang malas orang di depannya, kemarin perempuannya sekarag lelakinya.

Utakata.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yamato. "Yamato _-san_ duluan, temanku sepertinya mau bicara."

"Baik nona." Orang kepercayaan Sasori itu berlalu setelah membungkuk di depan Sakura. Situasi ini membuat beberapa orang yang 'ngeh' dengan Haruno Sakura merasa aneh. Satu minggu tidak muncul, lalu kembali dengan wujud baru yang jauh lebih cantik, dihormati orang yang lebih tua darinya pula.

Sakura makin malas saat Haruki muncul dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura _to the point._ Sakura sudah malas berurusan dengan _queen and king of drama_ di kampus ini.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Bukan urusanmu Haruki- _san."_ Nada bicara dibuat seramah mungkin. "Seminggu tidak muncul, kau operasi plastik?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebegitu jelekkan Haruno Sakura sampai-sampai langsung disuguhi pertanyaan begitu saat dia kembali? Sakura sudah selesai dengan analisanya, dari pertanyaan yang sudah-sudah, nona Haruki ini memang tidak sopan.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Haruki kesal. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lalu merangkul lengan Utakata. "Kau tahu sayang apa yang dikatakannya minggu lalu. Kau bukan seleranya, kau tidak selevel dengannya."

"Hei." Sakura tidak setuju. Dia memang tidak selera melihat pria ini, tapi demi rambut merah Sasori, Sakura tidak pernah membahas tentang level.

"Apa?" Haruki tersenyum, Utakata mudah sekali terpancing. Mata hitam lelaki itu beralih menatap Sakura. "Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Sakura menghela napas, opera sabun akan segera dimulai.

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba tangan Utakata meraih lehernya dan membawanya menabrak tembok. Sakura tidak ada persiapan sama sekali akan diserang secara fisik begini. Haruki tersenyum manis di belakang Utakata.

"Kau pikir aku mau denganmu? Jika bukan karena taruhan, aku juga malas mendekati gadis jelek sepertimu—" Utakata mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. "—ku akui kau sekarang sangat cantik Sakura." Sedetik kemudian kembali menjauh.

"Kau yang harusnya tahu tempat jalang!"

Bugh

Utakata langsung mendapat bogem mentah saat teriakannya selesai. "Utakata—" Haruki menghampiri kekasihnya yang jatuh tersungkur. "—kau! Siapa kau?"

"Kau beruntung rahangmu tidak patah." Desisnya dingin. Sakura ditariknya ke belakang, napasnya masih agak tersenggal. "Gaara." Gumamnya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang!" Utakata bangkit dengan satu kepalan tangan yang ditujukan pada Gaara.

Bugh.

Kali ini bogeman yang diterima Utakata lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau juga beruntung hanya berurusan denganku."

Sebelum Gaara menendang perut Utakata, Sakura menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu. Koridor yang awalnya sepi kini mulai ramai.

"Sudah."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara menelisik ke arah leher Sakura, tanda kemerahannya sudah mulai pudar, lelaki itu tidak benar-benar mencekik Sakura. Gaara serius, untung yang datang dia, bukan Sasori. Ia berani bersumpah jika Sasori tahu adiknya dilecehkan seperti ini Utakata mungkin hanya tinggal nama.

"Kenapa kau yang datang? Kenapa bukan _nii-san_?" Gaara tersenyum, Sakura sudah seperti biasa lagi. Kejadian tadi bukan apa-apa untuknya.

"Aku juga _nii-san_ mu."

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Tapi Sasori- _nii_ berjanji menjemputku di bandara pagi ini."

"Dia ada _meeting_ mendadak—" Gaara tidak terlalu fokus saat bicara saat matanya menangkap kehadiran Yamato di ujung koridor. Ada pesan dari Sasori untuknya, Gaara bisa keburu lupa jika tidak langsung menyampaikannya. "—Sakura kau tunggu di mobil ya kita makan malam di luar nanti, aku mau bicara dengan Yamato dulu."

" _Haaaa'i._ " Sakura menjawab dengan malas.

Menunggu Gaara pasti lama.

Sakura tersenyum, kenapa harus menunggu jika bisa kabur?

"Aku berangkat duluan saja ya Gaara- _nii_." Gumamnya rendah. "Iya Sakura, nanti aku menyusul." Gumamnya lagi meniru suara datar Gaara.

oooo

Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja. Cantik. Itulah satu kata yang terlintas di benak setiap orang yang melihatnya. Wajah rupawan, tubuh sintal, kaki jenjang, rambut indah.

Akasuna Sakura.

Tubuhnya berhenti disebrang _restaurant_ besar yang didominasi dengan kaca terbuka. Di dalamnya tidak terlalu ramai untuk ukuran _weekend_ seperti sekarang. Tempat yang nyaman untuk sekedar bersantai sambil minum kopi dan makan roti. Bukan bangunan unik itu yang menyedot perhatian Sakura, tapi orang di dalamnya.

Lelakinya.

Lelaki Uchihanya berhadapan dengan perempuan lain di dalam sana di pojok ruangan, yang Sakura yakini dia bukan _client_ Sasuke.

 _Sudah biasa._

Sudah biasa seperti ini. Bukan Sasuke namanya jika hanya jalan dengan satu perempuan. Akasuna Sakura saja tidak cukup, Sakura tersenyum miris. Benarkah? Bahkan Sasuke secara terang-terangan menolaknya dari dulu. Lelaki itu melakukan segala cara agar Sakura menjauh dan berhenti mengikutinya.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia ada disampingnya saja lelaki itu masih bisa menggandeng perempuan lain di depan matanya, catat lagi! Di depan matanya! Apalagi ditinggal satu bulan?

Sakura jalan cepat kearah _restaurant_ yang tidak mau ia hapal namanya. Satu lagi tempat yang akan ia _blacklist_ dari ingatannya.

Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan mobil _sport_ putih yang terparkir di depan.

 _Maaf, umurmu hanya sampai malam ini._

Prang.. ciiiit...

Kaca bagian depan mobil Sasuke pecah dengan sempurna, badan kanan mobil tergores dalam dan panjang. Ulah Siapa? Akasuna Sakura. Beberapa orang yang lewat terlihat kaget tak percaya. Perempuan ini gila atau apa? Ada yang berteriak karena saking kagetnya. Bisa dibayangkan? Suasana yang amat tenang dibuat riuh karena seorang Akasuna Sakura?

Tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri atau belakang, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya. Perempuan itu menghiraukan orang-orang yang memanggilnya tak percaya. "Hei, nona!"

Sasuke?

"Sasuke- _kun_ mobilmu." Perempuan berambut gelap di depannya _shock_ melihat kejadian tadi.

Wajah Sasuke datar seperti biasa. Tak ada emosi apa pun di wajahnya. Dalam hati? Kesal setengah mati! Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar _restaurant_. Hasil karya Sakura.

Mobil kesayangannya.

"Hn."

Drrt..

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, ada 1 pesan masuk.

oooo

Sakura berjalan cepat tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dan teriakan-teriakan orang di belakangnya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya, dengan tangan yang gemetar Sakura mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk seseorang.

Matanya memandang kosong ke arah depan. Benar-benar kosong sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan lampu hijau khusus penyebrang sudah berganti menjadi merah. Jalanan sudah sepi dari pejalan kaki, beberapa mobil sudah mulai maju.

Tiiiiin

oooo

 _From: Sakura_

 _Kau menghancurkan hatiku_

 _Aku menghancurkan mobilmu._

 _Jadi, aku lakukan hal yang sama._

Kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa pada akhirnya...

To be continue...

Hai..mohon maaf sebelumnya, fict ini aku buat sebagai pengganti skyfall yang aku hapus, maaf aku ngga tau gimana progres skyfall kedepannya jadi aku rombak semuanya, isi ceritanya blablabla dan hadirlah fict ini. Semoga suka yaa..

Be brave!


	2. Broken tango, broken car, broken heart

Srek

Tiiin

"Kau ini gila atau apa? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat bodoh! Kau membuat ku khawatir, pergi tidak bilang-bilang lagi." Gaara memeluknya erat. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget. "Kau hampir masuk rumah sakit Sakura." Gaara melepas pelukannya, lelaki ini masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, matanya berkeliaran mencari bagian tubuh Sakura yang luka.

"Maaf."

Gaara menghela napasnya lelah. Ya, lelah, pemuda berambut merah gelap ini mencari Sakura 2 jam lebih di jalanan Tokyo yang padat. Tubuhnya dibungkukkan sedikit, kepalanya sejajar dengan Sakura, matanya menatap langsung mata Sakura yang setengah kosong. "Kau mau aku antar ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Ibu jari Gaara mengelus pipi kanan Sakura. "Kita pulang ya." Sakura mengangguk. Gaara maklum, Sakura diam pasti masih kaget.

Gadis itu masuk ke mobil, kepalanya disandarkan di kaca jendela yang berembun karena hujan satu jam lalu. "Haaah." Pelaku utama yang membuatnya malas bicara dan murung hanya satu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lelaki itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan sakitnya hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya pria yang dicintainya. Sakura harusnya tahu resiko mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jelas-jelas menolak kehadirannya. Sakura hapal betul bagaimana Sasuke mengacuhkannya, menyakitinya.

Pria itu selalu menatapnya penuh dendam tiap kali mereka bertemu.

Mobil kesayangan Sasuke yang ia hancurkan sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hatinya. Sakura tidak pernah meng- _compare_ keduanya. Ia hanya ingin kali ini Sasuke tahu jejaknya. Tahu bagaimana rasanya sesuatu yang dijaga dihancurkan begitu saja. Di depan matanya.

oooo

Para pelayan yang berada di luar membungkuk semua saat Gaara dan Sakura masuk.

"Rossa."

Sakura selalu semangat bertemu wanita ini. Wanita yang sudah menjadi kepercayaan keluarganya ini sedang membawa _scone_ satu piring penuh. " _I miss you."_

" _Oh, I miss you too senorita."_ Keduanya tersenyum, wanita ini tidak terlalu bisa bahasa Jepang meski sudah dari sebelum Sakura lahir Rossa ikut dengan neneknya tinggal di Jepang. Rossa tidak punya anak, dia pernah punya suami, lalu bercerai dan hidup sendiri sampai sekarang. Semua cucu Akasuna Arishu dekat dengannya, menyukai masakannya, terutama Sakura.

"Aku langsung pulang ya." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke belakang. Oh, ya ia lupa, masih ada Gaara.

"Mau kencan ya?"

"Tidak—" Gaara tidak terlalu menghiraukan Sakura. "—ransel mu aku simpan si sofa."

"Awas hati-hati, kencannya dengan perempuan betulan ya _."_

Gaara tiba-tiba berhenti dan batuk, tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Bukannya menolong, Sakura malah tertawa melihat reaksi Gaara. "Kaget ya aku tahu?"

 _Pasti Sasori,_ Batin Gaara.

Satu bulan yang lalu Sakura berdecak kagum saat kakaknya menunjukkan foto perempuan cantik yang 'katanya' kemarin diajak kencan oleh Gaara. Ia akui bahkan perempuan ini lebih cantik dari dirinya.

"Tapi ini bukan perempuan." Bisik Sasori.

"Hah?" Sakura memandang kakaknya tidak mengerti, Sasori memandang wajahnya dengan raut serius. "Huahaha.." Dan akhirnya tawa Sakura pecah saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya.

Gaara kesal setengah mati, tiba-tiba menyesal menolong Sasori menggantikannya hari ini. Di belakangnya Sakura masih tertawa, "kakak-adik sama saja." Gumamnya kesal. "Aku pulang."

"Haha hati-hati."

Gaara sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, malu mungkin? Wajahnya sudah merah menahan malu dan kesal.

"Sasori- _nii_ belum pulang?" Sakura kembali ke arah Rossa. "Belum nona, mungkin sebentar lagi."

Sakura kembali menghela napas. "Padahal mau marah, kalau dia pulangnya malam kan aku jadi tidak tega." Gumamnya sambil memasukkan satu _scone_ sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

Rossa kembali ke dapur meninggalkan Sakura dan _scone_ nya di meja makan. "Malam-malam makan _scone_." Gumam Sakura. Belum 5 menit Sakura sudah menghabiskan 6 _scone_.

Sebelum _scone_ ke-7 nya masuk ke mulut, Sakura berhenti. Orang yang tak asing lagi di hidupnya masuk dan berdiri di sebrang Sakura, kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya di meja.

"Oh, hai." Sapa Sakura seadanya, "Tumben datang tanpa diminta." Timpalnya lagi.

"Kita perlu bicara." Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menyilangkannya di depan dada.

"Mau bicara apa?"

oooo

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura yang sekarang sedang memilih piringan hitam di dalam _box_ coklat. Perempuan itu membawanya masuk ke ruangan besar yang didominasi cermin. Lantainya marmer berwarna hitam, temboknya tertutupi kayu Eboni yang hitamnya sama seperti mata Sasuke.

"Aku biasa berlatih balet disini—"

Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di depan piano. "—dulu. Dulu sekali." Sakura menarik lelaki itu untuk ikut bersamanya, gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menaruh tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya. Musik yang Sakura cari di dalam _box_ sudah mulai daritadi.

Beberapa detik, tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Sakura masih anteng memandangi wajah Sasuke yang juga memandanginya.

"Katakan!"

"..."

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku?" Sakura luar biasa terkejut mendapati kekasihnya di rumah. Sasuke biasanya tidak akan datang jika tidak ada yang penting. Lelaki itu tidak akan datang begitu saja jika Sakura tidak meminta.

"Kau merusak mobilku."

"Ow.—" Sakura meringis mendengarnya. "—hanya lecet sedikit."

"Mobil kesayanganku." Penekanan Sasuke di kata-katanya seolah memberitahu Sakura bahwa pria ini diam karena menahan marahnya daritadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku?—" Sakura memutari tubuh Sasuke, mereka msih berdansa dengan mesranya. "—kesayanganku yang kau hancurkan berkali-kali. Bagamana?"

Senyum miring tersungging di wajah Sakura. Ia senang melihat wajah kesal Sasuke malam ini.

Siapa pun yang melihat bagaimana dekatnya mereka tidak akan percaya jika selama ini hubungan mereka tidak pernah berhasil. Selalu begini, Sakura dan Sasuke bagai boneka di depan orang banyak, terlihat baik-baik saja, terlihat mesra. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana susahnya Sakura membenahi hatinya yang selalu hancur tiap kali Sasuke menyakitinya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Sasuke yang setengah mati mencoba segala cara untuk menghindari Sakura.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti. "Bagaimana caranya membuatmu mencintaiku?"

"Aku sudah bilang itu tidak akan terjadi."

Sakura tersenyum, memalingkan mukanya lalu kembali melihat Sasuke. "Aku sudah bilang itu akan terjadi."

"Apa mau mu?"

"Membuat mu mencintaiku."

"Cih."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan kembali lagi memeluk leher tunangannya.

"Satu bulan."

"..."

"Beri aku waktu satu bulan. Jika aku gagal, kau boleh pergi."

 _Aku akan pergi._

Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba tertusuk paku tak kasat mata. Pegangannya pada Sakura melonggar beberapa detik sebelum rasa sakit itu hilang. _Apa itu?_ Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat lalu kembali fokus pada lawan bicaranya yang masih menunduk.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus kepala Sasuke, menyibakkan anak rambutnya hingga Sakura bisa melihat garis melintang di dahi lelakinya. Tangannya beralih ke pipi. "Kau benar-benar boleh pergi jika aku gagal."

Musik masih mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Aku akan pergi." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, membiarkan kaki telanjang gadis itu berdiri di atas kakinya. Tubuhya masih bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Sakura berani bersumpah ini jarak terdekatnya dengan Sasuke sampai-sampai dia bisa mendengar detak jantung lelaki itu.

Sasuke tidak pernah sebenci ini pada seseorang.

Tidak.

Kecuali Akasuna Sakura.

Sasuke selalu menahan sesaknya tiap kali melihat wajah perempuan ini. Pertama bertemu dengannya Sasuke sudah langsung tidak suka. Mata hitamnya masih menatap Sakura yang kini sudah tidur. Wajah lelahnya terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke. Tangan besarnya terulur menjagkau bagian pipi Sakura. Ia masih ingat percakapan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Sakura jatuh tertidur.

"Satu bulan?" gumamnya.

Napas Sakura sangat teratur, tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak, tidak terganggu sama sekali walau Sasuke sudah mengelus pipinya berkali-kali. Sasuke menghela napasnya,ia memang salah. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah protes, padahal Sasuke sangat tahu Sakura tahu dirinya brengsek. Sengaja brengsek untuk menjauhinya.

Satu bulan. Sasuke akan membiarkan Sakura melakukan apapun yang ia mau selama satu bulan ini. Karena Sasuke yakin Sakura akan gagal.

"Selamat malam."

To be continue...

Lagu _broken tango_ nya Sakura itu judulnya bust your window versi asli

RnR please xixixi


	3. weird

_Aku akan pergi._

Suara itu lagi-lagi membuat dahi Sasuke yang sedang tertidur berkerut. Tiba-tiba ia bermimpi berada di tempat yang tidak asing. Ini belakang sekolahnya dulu. Samar-samar begini juga Sasuke masih bisa menganalisis bahwa ada orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Dengan dirinya yang dulu. Tubuhnya yang sekarang sedang jadi penonton tak kasat mata. Lelaki itu penasaran sedang apa dirinya di belakang gedung sekolah? Ini konyol, dalam hidupnya ia bahkan tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang, tapi sekarang malah jadi penguping. Tunggu, lagi pula yang ada di depannya ini memang dirinya.

Matanya kembali menyorot satu sosok selain dirinya di tempat itu. Orang itu tidak jelas di matanya, ia hanya yakin bahwa ini perempuan. Kapan? Sasuke merasa tidak pernah berada di keadaan yang begini. Ia ingat betul bagaimana dirinya sejak dulu, tidak pernah dekat dengan hal yang merepotkan macam perempuan.

" _Kenapa baru sekarang?"_

" _Maaf, aku rasa aku telat memberitahumu. Mengertilah aku tidak akan pernah menolak kesempatan ini." Sasuke mendecih tak suka. "Ini yang namanya kejutan? Kejutan untukku atau untukmu?"_

" _Sasuke—"_

" _Kalau mau pergi kenapa tidak langsung pergi?" Lawan bicaranya mengernyit tak suka. Ia kira ini akan jadi kabar yang bagus, tapi prediksinya salah 100%. "Ku kira kau selalu mendukung ku?"_

" _Apa gunanya memberi kabar ini padaku sekarang?" Sasuke masih kekeh dengan pertanyaannya. "Kau akan tetap pergi walaupun aku bilang tidak boleh."_

" _Aku lelah berdebat denganmu."_

" _Kalau lelah, akhiri saja—" Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, rencana yang sudah dibuatnya gagal saat perempuan ini menariknya dari kerumunan. "—semuanya. Akhiri saja." Saat semua orang bahagia di hari kelulusan, dua orang ini malah melankolis._

Lama keduanya diam. Sasuke masih memperhatikan dua anak SMA itu dengan seksama.

" _Aku akan pergi." Sasuke mendongak tidak percaya kalimat barusan._

Sasuke kembali mengernyit, kepalanya selalu sakit tiap kali mendengar suara itu. Matanya kembali memandang dua orang tadi. Si perempuan balik badan dan pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi tanpa penahanan apapun.

Sasuke sudah tidak kuat, lama-lama tubuhnya ambruk di tempat. Dan sadar kalau sekarang ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Keningnya kembali mengernyit, rasa sakit di kepalanya perlahan-lahan hilang. Lelaki itu duduk dalam diam, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi, apa pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya? Tapi hasilnya nihil. Lelaki itu yakin dirinya punya ingatan yang tajam, Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan mana pun. Teman perempuannya memang banyak tapi yang seintens barusan rasanya tidak pernah.

"Sial." _Mood_ nya rusak sepagi ini.

oooo

Suara TV yang menayangkan siaran berita menyambut paginya, saat Sakura turun menuju ruang makan. Sudah ada Sasori yang sedang mengoleskan selai kacang di rotinya saat Sakura tiba disana. "Halo, selamat pagi." Sakura langsung duduk tidak menjawab sapaan kakaknya—

"Selamat pagi Rossa."—malah menyapa Rossa yang baru keluar dari dapur kotor dengan setumpuk _Garlic Bread_ kesukaannya.

"Pagi nona." Wanita itu kembali pergi setelah menuangkan susu putih di gelas kosong milik Sakura.

"Aku tidak disapa?"

"Malas." Jawab Sakura ketus ditengah kunyahannya.

"Sedihnya." Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Tidak rindu padaku?" Lanjut Sasori lagi.

"Bagaimana ya..." Sasori yakin adiknya sedang marah.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu kemarin. Aku ada _meeting_ mendadak di Hokaido." Ia sangat mengenal Sakura, bagaimana tindak-tanduknya, adik kesayangannya ini akan lama merajuk jika dirinya tidak langsung minta maaf. "Kalau tidak bisa menjemput harusnya jangan janji padaku." Sasori menghela napasnya, sepertinya kali ini minta maaf saja tidak cukup. Sakura mendongak saat kakaknya berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambar Armani yang tadi belum ia pakai. Dari posisinya Sakura bisa lihat piring yang ada di depan Sasori sudah bersih, pria ini sebentar lagi pasti pergi lagi.

Sakura diam saat kakaknya mengecup dahinya agak lama. "Maafkan aku, kalau tidak kejutan untukmu tidak akan kuberikan." Sakura masih mengolah kalimat yang diucapkan Sasori saat pria itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kejutan apa?"

"Nanti saat di Frisco."

Sakura mendengus sebal.

San Francisco.

Oh, ya. Ada proyek besar yang sedang jadi perbincangan para pemilik saham tertinggi di Jepang. Besok dirinya dan Sasori terbang ke Frisco, Akasuna yang semua orang tahu punya saham yang cukup berpengaruh di Jepang, ikut andil dalam proyek yang pusat penggeraknya ada di San Francisco.

Sakura tidak akan ikut-ikutan Sasori dan Ruiz yang sudah lincah bermain saham, biar mereka dengan urusannya. Sakura punya urusan sendiri di sana. Gadis itu tersenyum miring, selain Akasuna siapa lagi yang punya saham tinggi kalau bukan Uchiha? Sasuke dan kakaknya juga ikut andil dalam proyek ini. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha dan Akasuna bergabung untuk memperebutkan satu proyek besar. Hubungan mereka yang sejak dulu memang sudah baik karena saling bersahabat makin kuat sejak pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. Orang-orang juga tidak akan aneh jika dua klan besar itu bersatu.

Sasuke akan berada di tempat yang sama dengannya selama 2-3 bulan kedepan. Tidak seperti Sakura yang hapal tiap tikungan yang ada di San Francisco, lelaki itu tidak punya banyak tempat yang ia hapal. Itu bagus untuk rencananya, lelaki itu bisa pergi kemana pun di Jepang untuk menghindari Sakura, tapi di Frisco? Jangan harap ia bisa pergi kemana-mana tanpa membawa 'peta'.

oooo

"Jadi kau yang merusak mobilnya?" Sakura hampir tersedak _late_ saat Hinata merespon ceritanya. "Jangan keras-keras." Matanya memandang ke kanan-kiri berharap orang-orang tidak terganggu dengan mereka. Orang-orang? Disini pengunjungnya cuma mereka bertiga. _L Mare_ kosong melompong saat mereka datang, wajar sih, ini bukan jam makan siang.

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkan inisial kali ini." Tembak Shion yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengar cerita Sakura. "Bukan hanya meninggalkan jejak, dia melihatku kok saat melakukannya."

"Sakura, kau tunangan yang mengerikan." Sakura heran bagaimana perempuan seanggun Hinata yang anggunnya melebihi tuan putri bisa ceplas-ceplos saat bersamanya. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil, Sakura pertama kali bertemu gadis pemalu itu di Swiss saat dirinya sekolah disana. Mereka cepat akrab, Hinata selalu ikut Sakura kemana-mana, bahasa Inggrisnya tidak selancar Sakura saat itu. Makin lama Sakura makin tahu wujud asli Hinata, gadis itu gampang mengeluarkan pendapat pada orang-orang terdekatnya, dengan kata lain ceplas-ceplos.

"Aku heran kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Tidak akan seru, Shion. Aa, aku mau ke toilet." Berbeda dengan Hinata, Sakura baru mengenal Shion tiga tahun lalu, mereka mulai berteman sejak _Senior High School_ , usianya 3 tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Pembawaannya yang tenang membuat Sakura merasa punya kakak perempuan.

Sakura agak terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan cermin wastafel saat dirinya keluar dari bilik toilet, sejak kapan orang ini datang?

"Oh lihat, siapa ini? Haruno Sakura?"

"Hn." Gumaman a la Sasuke berguna juga. Gadis ini masih cuek mencuci tangannya meski ia tahu orang di sebelahnya pasti sedang menahan kesal. Orang-orang seperti Haruki memang mudah terpancing emosinya.

"Merasa sudah tidak satu kampus denganku, kau jadi berani ya?" Sakura mendecih, memandang lawan bicaranya melalui cermin. Ia tidak peduli sih, tapi tiap kali bertemu dengan gadis ini rasanya ia ingin membeli mulut besarnya itu. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar membuat Sakura sebal.

"Kapan aku takut dengan mu?" Timpalnya.

"Kau.."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dipandanginya langsung pemilik tubuh langsing berwajah merah di depannya. "Diam bukan berarti aku takut. Aku tidak akan mengurusi yang tidak penting. Percayalah kau tidak sepadan berurusan dengan orang sepertiku."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari lawan bicaranya, Sakura berbalik dan pergi. Haruki yang merasa tidak terima, menyusulnya dan memanggil Sakura berulang-ulang. Ia kesal setengah mati diabaikan begitu oleh lawannya hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pengunjung hingga kopi yang dibawanya tumpah.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menghela napas, satu meter di belakangnya akan ada masalah baru.

"Kau! Punya mata atau tidak?"

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Haruki menyambar kotak tisu yang ada di meja terdekat, dengan acuh gadis ini memberikannya pada orang itu. Ia masih ingin mengejar Sakura dan mengajaknya bertengkar.

"Kau pikir tisu murah bisa membersihkan bajuku?" Tangan putihnya sudah siap menampar Haruki yang menantang. Sebelum tangan itu benar-benar mendarat di pipi mulus Haruki, sebuah tangan lain menahannya.

"Yamanaka Ino." Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Haruki, matanya memandang sengit perempuan berjaket putih ini. "Jangan." Ditepisnya kuat tangan Sakura hingga terlepas.

"Bukan urusanmu, Akasuna Sakura."

"Dia menabrakmu karena mengejarku."

"Ow, teman mu tambah satu." Mata birunya memandang Haruki dari atas hingga bawah, "Jangan ikut campur." Desis Sakura, tangannya menahan tubuh Haruki saat perempuan itu maju satu langkah, sepertinya tidak terima dipandangi begitu oleh Ino. Sakura pusing memisahkan dua orang yang sama-sama punya emosi yang gampang tersulut.

Entah sejak kapan, Hinata dan Shion berada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua tidak akan tinggal diam melihat masalah di depan Sakura yang satu ini. Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang remeh salah-satu orang diantara mereka, mata birunya lalu kembali mengarah pada Sakura.

"Kebiasaan mu masih saja ya, berteman dengan rakyat jelata." Mata birunya lurus menatap Shion saat mengucapkan dua kata terakhir, sementara yang dipandangi buang muka tak suka.

"Omongan mu selalu tidak pantas."

Haruki mulai bingung disini, siapa dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya? Ini sudah keluar dari topik kopi yang tumpah.

"Tapi omongan ku benar kan? Punya kata-kata lain untuk menyanggahnya?"

Sakura tersenyum miring,"Orang yang tiba-tiba jadi bangsawan memang sombong." Ino bukan dari keluarga bergaris bangsawan seperti dirinya, keluarganya bisa sejajar dengan Hyuuga dan Akasuna karena usaha dari nol milik kakeknya yang membuat nama Yamanaka cukup terpandang di kalangan atas.

"Kau—"

Ino sudah menahan kesal sejak tadi kini kembali tersulut dengan kata-kata Sakura, gadis itu sudah siap menerima tamparan Ino, ia sadar kata-katanya tadi memang kasar. Tapi Sakura tahu, jika tidak begitu Ino tidak akan berhenti. Setidaknya setelah menamparnya, perempuan Yamanaka itu pasti cepat pergi.

"Jangan." Tangan Ino tertahan untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Sakura dan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Pemuda irit bicara itu memandangnya tajam, lebih sengit dari pandangan Sakura tadi. "Kau bermasalah dengan ku jika menyentuhnya." Suasana ditempat itu tiba-tiba dingin, tidak ada yang tahu kapan Sasuke datang. Lelaki itu melepas genggamannya pada Ino dan berbalik melihat Sakura.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari sana tanpa bicara. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

To be continue

Mau jelasin sedikit, ada beberapa chara di fict ini yang OC kayak Haruki dia gak penting sih disini Cuma sebagai penghubung antara Sakura sama Ino aja, buat chapter selanjutnya dia udah gaakan ada dicerita lagi. Yang kedua ada Ruiz, ini karakter yang aku buat sendiri sebagai kakaknya Sakura yang paling tua, kenapa gak Sasori sama Gaara aja yang jadi kakaknya? Gaara punya porsi sendiri di fict ini nantinya dan Sasori juga punya porsi sendiri nanti di Frisco.

Ino, dia gak jahat kok dia baik. Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka aku buat Ino nyebelin di chapter ini.

Mungkin cukup buat chapter ini, semoga sukaaa

RnR please...


	4. Return

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, tapi belum ada yang memulai percakapan. Sasuke fokus dengan setirnya sementara Sakura sibuk dalam lamunannya. Mata hijaunya berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke memandangnya tak suka, gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemandangan di luar jendela lebih menarik dibanding pemandangan lelaki galak di sebelahnya. Mereka berhadapan dengan lampu merah saat ini, pantas Sasuke bisa memandanginya langsung. Sebenarnya sakura malu juga kedapatan memperhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi.

Mata Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke saat mobil sudah kembali jalan. Tanpa sengaja netra hijaunya menangkap sesuatu yang asing di jari tangan Sasuke. Hey, itu cincin pertunangan mereka! Sasuke memakainya! Wow, Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat ada anggota keluarganya atau keluarga Sasuke di L Mare tadi. Lelaki itu tidak pernah menggunakan cincin pertunangan mereka kecuali di acara keluarga atau acara penting seperti _gala._ Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jari tangannya sendiri, malah dirinya yang tidak memakai cincin itu. Tidak, Sakura tidak benar-benar tidak memakainya, kalung berbandul cincin pertunangan mereka sudah cukup menjawab kemana cincin miliknya.

Hari ini Sakura dibuat bingung dengan Sasuke. Pertama, tiba-tiba ada di _L Mare_ saat dirinya dalam masalah dan membawanya pergi, padahal 100% Sakura yakin Sasuke yang biasanya akan bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat Sakura. Kedua, cincin pertunangan mereka, Sasuke tiba-tiba memakainya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di _L Mare?_ " Akhirnya, pertanyaan yang tadi bulak-balik terlintas di otaknya terucapkan juga. Sakura tidak berharap Sasuke akan menjawab "mencarimu" atau "menjemputmu", tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke seperti sekarang pun rasanya biasa baginya.

"Sampai." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, sepertinya ia terlalu asik melamun, mobil Sasuke sudah berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya! Sakura membuka _sit belt_ nya, ini hal biasa tiap kali ia diantar pulang oleh Sasuke ia akan langsung turun dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tepat sebelum Sakura membuka pintu, tangan Sasuke menahannya, Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Lakukanlah."

Sakura memandang Sasuke tak mengerti, lakukan apa?

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama sebulan. Aku tidak akan berontak."

Tubuh Sakura yang tadi tegang tiba-tiba _relax_ , mata hijaunya balas menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan serius. Ia yakin ada sesuatu lain yang mau lelaki itu utarakan.

"Habiskan waktu sebulan terakhirmu dengan ku, lalu pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Menurutnya ini yang terbaik, Sasuke sudah berpikir berulang-ulang, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Akasuna Sakura maka ia tawarkan dirinya selama satu bulan pada gadis itu. Menahan rasa bencinya selama satu bulan lebih baik daripada terus-terusan diikuti perempuan ini sampai akhir hidupnya. Perempuan ini berjanji akan membarkannya pergi kan? Maka biarkan Sakura mencoba untuk gagal.

Sakura tersenyum samar. Jadi ini alasannya, lelaki ini selalu saja, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi Sasuke selalu bisa menjawabnya dengan cara lain. Sakura sepenuhnya memandang dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke kali ini, tangannya melepas ikatan kalungnya dan melepaskan cincinnya dari sana lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini."

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti. "Ayo pakaikan di jari ku." Sasuke masih memandangnya tak mengerti, entah kenapa kali ini rasanya ia tidak bersemangat, Sakura tidak mendebatnya seperti biasa, otaknya tidak bisa sampai pada rencana Sakura. Tapi perempuan ini entah kenapa kali ini berhasil membuat Sasuke melakukan hal ia inginkan. Pertama kalinya Sakura mendapatkannya tanpa memohon.

Sakura memandang jari manisnya sambil tersenyum lalu beralih memandang Sasuke lagi, "Ini, nanti saat aku gagal kau juga yang akan melepaskannya dari jariku." Kali ini gadis itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan menarik tangan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Janji."

Kali ini Sasuke hanya diam, _perempuan ini_.

.

.

Brave

"Sakura, kau mau bangun jam berapa?" Sakura menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya saat mendengar teriakan Sasori—tepat di telinganya!

"Heran, kemarin yang paling semangat siapa ya?" Sasori melipat tangannya di depan dada. Semalam Sakura yang paling semangat memasukkan barang ini-itu ke dalam kopernya, saking semangatnya hingga barang bawaannya _overload._ Pagi ini malah sebaliknya, susah sekali dibangunkan.

"Diamlan _nii-san,_ kau tahu aku mengantuk." Gerutu Sakura. Jangan dikira Sasori baru datang ke kamarnya. Kakaknya ini seolah belum dibuat menyerah padahal sudah setengah jam berada disini untuk membuatnya bangkit dari kasur.

"Terserah, kalau begitu aku berangkat duluan dengan Gaara dan Naruto, kau naik pesawat umum."

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya berkantung. Ia merasa kurang tidur dan merasa berhak jika pagi ini mendapatkan jatah lebih untuk kembali tidur. "Lihat kantung mataku, kau tidak kasihan?"

Sasori menepuk kepala Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya, "Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti di pesawat."

"Di pesawat pasti berisik _nii-san_!"

"Tidak akan."

oooo

"Uno." Setelah kalah berkali-kali dari sepupunya, kali ini Naruto akan menang, kartu yang tersisa di tangannya tinggal satu. Air muka Gaara berubah panik, jika kali ini kalah maka ia habis. Taruhan yang diajukan Naruto tadi sangat berat baginya, tidak berkencan dengan satu perempuan pun selama satu bulan sama saja berada di pulau tanpa penghuni selama setahun.

"Naruto." Gaara mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga sepupunya ini masih bodoh. "Kau masih punya kontak Hanabi?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Hanabi adik Hinata?"

"Ya, siapa lagi."

Tanpa curiga lelaki berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nama Hanabi di folder kontaknya. Gaara menyeringai saat Naruto mulai menyebutkan angka-angka dengan nominal besar, Naruto dengan polosnya menyebutkan nomor ponsel Hanabi.

Si priang itu berhenti sebelum angka terakhir disebut, Gaara tersenyum senang, ternyata sepupunya masih bodoh.

"Terimakasih ya, aku jadi menang."

"SIALAAAAN."

Sakura mengerjap kaget, ia baru akan kembali tertidur saat mendengar suara nyaring Naruto, dengan kesal gadis itu melempar bantalnya tepat ke muka Sepupunya.

"Kau yang sialan, daritadi mengganggu tidurku."

Sakura menangis setelahnya—saking kesalnya karena berkali-kali gagal untuk kembali tidur, Naruto bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, dan Gaara sibuk menenangkan Sakura sambil menahan tawa. Sasori? Oh, lelaki itu sedang tidur nyenyak di lantai atas pesawat.

 _Apanya yang tidak berisik._

oooo

Drrt...Drrt

Baru saja ponselnya dinyalakan, Sakura sudah mendapat satu panggilan masuk.

"Ya?" Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sakura mengernyit lalu menjauhkan ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo?"

" _Selamat datang di San Francisco nona. Aku harap kita bisa segera bertemu."_ Sakura membeku mendengar suara itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suaranya. Mau apa orang ini? Mau balas dendam kah?

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, Sasori, Gaara, dan Naruto masih sibuk memasukkan koper ke dalam masing-masing mobil. Mereka akan berpisah setelah ini, Gaara masih akan ikut menuju rumah Ruiz, sementara Naruto kembali ke apartemennya. Ia berdiri sendiri dekat pilar bandara, tidak ada orang mencurigakan yang tertangkap netranya.

" _Mencariku?"_ Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba tegang, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan orang yang menghubunginya berada di satu tempat yang sama dengannya saat ini. Pandangannya berhenti pada pria bertopi hitam yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan, jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Ayo, disini sudah makin dingin." Sasori menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobil tanpa melihat gelagat aneh adiknya.

Kejadian tadi, tanpa siapa pun yang tahu, Gaara memperhatikannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring.

 _Belum apa-apa sudah diajak bermain._

Lelaki itu kemudian menyusul Sakura dan Sasori masuk ke dalam mobil setelah berpisah dengan Naruto.

To be continue

Maaf chapter ini pendek, idenya udah mentok. Chapter depan diusahain lebih panjang yaaa, makasih juga buat yang udah review, favorit, dan follow Brave :)

Enjoy

RnR please^^


	5. Meet

Sakura mematut penampilannya di depan cermin kamarnya, sudah sempurana, kali ini ada yang berbeda darinya. Kalung berbandul kelopak bunga Sakura berwarna emas yang jarang dipakainya bertengger manis di lehernya.

Orang-orang menyebutnya Sakura Emas, mungkin karena batu bandul transparan yang berbentuk kelopak bunga Sakura yang berwarna emas. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa benda itu jarang ia gunakan karena ia merasa berat untuk memakainya. Ia selalu kena semprot Sasori saat memakainya, benda itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dipakai menurutnya.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari benda ini disamping harganya yang mahal dan hanya ada satu di dunia. Yang membuatnya spesial bagi Sakura adalah orang yang memberikannya. Akasuna Arishu, Benda ini menjadi kado spesial dari neneknya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Sakura harusnya merasa beruntung memiliki benda langka dengan harga yang mahalnya sama dengan 10 kali lipat harga mobil yang ia miliki.

"Sempurna." Gumamnya.

"Nona Sakura, yang lain sudah menunggu untuk sarapan." Seseorang memanggilnya dari luar pintu kamar, itu pasti Margaret, asisten rumah tangga di rumah Ruiz—kakak tertuanya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, benar dugaannya, Margaret masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita turun." Seru Sakura. Kaki jenjangnya menuruni anak tangga diikuti Margaret di belakangnya.

Kalung mahalnya ia sembunyika dibalik baju yang ia pakai, jika Sasori melihatnya mungkin pria itu akan memaksa dirinya untuk melepas kalung itu. Alasan kenapa Sakura sekarang tiba-tiba memakainya biar dia saja yang tahu.

"Pagi."

" _Baasan."_ Akira—'pria' kecil berumur 5 tahun— berlari ke arah Sakura saat melihat gadis itu sudah turun dari kamarnya. "Woa, pelan-pelan Akira." Saking kencangnya berlari Akira sampai menubruk tubuh Sakura.

Ruiz dan Konan tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Akira paling dekat dengan Sakura dan paling tidak bisa akur dengan Sasori. Mungkin karena Sakura anak terakhir jadi dia bisa memperlakukan keponakannya seolah itu adalah adik kecilnya. Dan Sasori memperlakukan Akira sama seperti ia memperlakukan Sakura, selalu menggodanya sampai kesal.

"Ayo sarapan sama-sama." Tangan kecilnya menarik tangan Sakura menuju tempat makan. Disana sudah ada Ruiz, Konan, dan Sasori.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Sakura mengangguk semangat, Ruiz tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya pagi ini. Jarang ia bisa berkumpul dengan adik-adiknya. Mereka hidup terpisah sejak ia menikah. Adik-adiknya berada di Jepang sementara dirinya di San Francisco memegang perusahaan ayahnya yang diturunkan padanya, nantinya Sasori pun akan begitu. Tapi Sakura, ia masih belum tahu dengan adik terkecilnya, gadis ini susah ditebak dan cenderung menyimpan semuanya sendiri, terlepas dari sifatnya yang periang. Hal itu yang membuatnya dan Sasori kadang khawatir, Ia kadang suka menemukan adiknya sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa tahu kapan masalahnya datang.

"Gaara- _nii_ mana?" Sakura sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan sepupunya di ruang makan, padahal setahu Sakura jika soal makanan Gaara biasanya tidak pernah ketinggalan. Apalagi melihat pemandangan makanan di depannya saat ini.

"Lari pagi." Timpal Sasori, "Duduk disini." Tangan pria itu menggeser kursi disebelahnya untuk ditempati Sakura, tangan kecil Akira tiba-tiba menarik Sakura menjauh. "Tante Sakura duduk disebelahku."

"Heh kau anak kecil." Sasori merasa tidak terima adiknya direbut begitu saja, oleh anak kecil pula. Pria itu makin mencak-mencak tak jelas saat Akira menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura tersenyum canggung, sepertinya pagi harinya akan selalu berisik untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

oooo

Sasuke berjalan menuju _loby_ apartemen dengan malas, beberapa menit lalu orang _loby_ menelponnya memberitahu ada yang mencarinya disana. Ia baru tiba di Frisco dua jam lalu, haruskah diganggu sepagi ini?  
Sakura tersenyum saat kekasihnya tiba, "Selamat pagi."

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Menemanimu sarapan? Ayo, aku yakin kau belum makan." Oh, ya Sasuke hampir lupa selain menjadi tunangannya Sakura juga punya sambilan sebagai penguntitnya, ia jadi tidak heran jika Sakura tahu betul kebiasaannya yang sering mengabaikan sarapan pagi. Kakinya mengikuti Sakura tanpa minat.

Sasuke merasa kenal tempat ini, tapi mungkin hanya karena bangunannya mirip dengan tempat makan yang pernah Sasuke datangi. Sakura membawanya ke _Fountain,_ tempat makan sederhana milik pria Meksiko berbadan tambun—Sakura mengenal pemiliknya, tempat yang menurut Sasuke cukup nyaman disuasana santai seperti pagi ini, entah kenapa Sasuke menyukai suara lonceng pintu _restaurant_ ini saat mereka masuk.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan alis kanan yang terangkat. Hanya dia yang makan? "Kau tidak?" Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Aku sudah sarapan di rumah."

"Lalu kenapa membawaku kemari?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku mau menemanimu sarapan."

Sasuke menghela napasnya sebal, ia akan makan lalu Sakura memperhatikannya begitu? Rusak sudah kesan nyaman yang tadi dirasakannya.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, ternyata Sasuke salah sangka, Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya saat makan, ia lagi-lagi melamun memperhatikan luar jendela yang menurut Sasuke tidak ada yang spesial. Ada apa? Seperti ada yang dipikirkannya.

Makanan Sasuke sudah setengahnya habis saat suara lonceng pintu _restaurant_ berbunyi pertanda ada yang masuk.

"Sakura." Sakura menolehkan pandangannya, Sasuke baru akan menyebutkan nama itu saat orang lain lebih dulu memanggilnya. Wajah Sakura yang sebelumnya agak murung—menurut Sasuke—tiba-tiba cerah saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Toneri." Tanpa aba-aba gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang memandangnya tak mengerti. Di depan matanya, Sakura memeluk pria lain, di depan matanya!

" _Beautiful as ever,_ Akasuna Sakura." Toneri menarik Sakura ke pelukan hangatnya. "Wow, aku masih tidak percaya ini. Kau benar-benar ada disini? Bagaimana kabar Austria? Wina masih se- _hectic_ dulu?"

" _Slow down,_ Sakura. Austria masih seperti dulu. Festival musik, opera, dan politiknya. Semua tetap ada. Dan _yeah,_ Wina kini lebih ramai. Semakin metropolis. Kau tahu, arus bertemunya _commuter_ dari belahan Eropa Tengah dan Eropa Timur."

"Wow." Sakura berdecak kagum. "Aku merindukan taman di Hofburg Palace."

"Volksgarten." Toneri menyebutkan taman yang dimaksud. Ia terkejut _,_ hal seremeh itu masih di ingat Sakura. "Kapan-kapan kita kesana lagi. Kau dan aku."

" _Really?_ " Sakura masih bingung mengapa dirinya mendadak sentimentil, merindukan Austria seakan-akan merindukan Sasuke dua hari kebelakang.

Toneri tidak berubah. Bicaranya masih semanis dulu. Auranya selembut yang Sakura ingat. Dan dengan refleks—namun usil—otak Sakura membandingkan 2 orang dalam hidupnya :

Si lembut dan si tempramental.

Toneri dan Sasuke.

Sikap ramah dan hangat Sakura ini membuat Toneri mendadak ingin hengkang dari aktivitas berikutnya di Union Square: _lunch meeting._ Sakura tampak lebih 'wanita' namun masih terlihat _childish_ dalam gerak-gerik tubuhnya yang natural.

"Aku sudah selesai." Keduanya mengalihkan perhatian pada orang lain yang sama-sama ada di tempat itu—yang beberapa menit lalu terabaikan. "Oh, ya ini—" Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan bicaranya, Sasuke sudah memotong. "Aku tunggu diluar jika urusanmu belum selesai."

Sakura mengernyit tak suka, ada apa dengan lelaki itu? Kekanakan jika _mood_ nya mengharuskan ia tidak ramah pada orang lain. Sasuke keluar secepat yang ia bisa dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jika mau reuni, seharusnya jangan ajak dirinya, menyebalkan.

"Maaf ya, dia sedang datang bulan." Sakura tersenyum canggung pada lawan bicaranya, Toneri malah tersenyum santai, ia tidak begitu memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ia sudah cukup senang bertemu teman masa kecilnya, jadi hal se-sepele tadi bukan masalah untuknya.

Mereka berpisah setelah saling bertukar kontak untuk bisa saling berhubungan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah cerah, ia tidak tahu Sasuke disebelahnya sedang kesal setengah mati. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, Sakura merasa biasa saja, ia masih belum sadar tingkat kedataran wajah Sasuke lebih parah dari biasanya.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi saat mereka berhenti di depan lampu merah. Suara manis Akira langsung menyambut indera pendengarannya.

"Ya, sayang aku sedang dijalan." Sasuke menatap Sakura seketika mendengar kata-kata tadi, apa-apaan itu? ia tidak sedang berkencan dengan satu wanita pun saat ini, perempuan ini mau balas dendam?

"Baiklah, tunggu aku ya." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, "Sasuke antar aku ya—" ia merasa sedang menjadi seorang supir saat ini, tidak diajak bicara, mengantar Sakura "—menjemput Akira di sekolahnya."

Oh, Akira.

Akira? Anak kecil itu? Sial, jadi tadi dia salah duga. Sasuke tahu betul siapa Akira yang Sakura maksud, tidak ada Akira lain kesayangan Sakura selain keponakan tunggalnya.

"Hn." Ada apa dengannya hari ini. Ini masih pagi Sasuke.

oooo

"Woaa, Sasuke _jii-san_." Akira berhambur memeluk Sasuke saat melihat lelaki itu tiba di sekolahnya bersama Sakura. Sasuke langsung membawa anak lelaki itu dalam gendongannya, sepertinya berat badan Akira naik, pria kecil ini agak berat.

"Apa kabar?"

"Akira baik, kau tahu? Sebentar lagi akau akan jadi kakak."

"Benarkah?" Akira mengangguk dengan semangat mendapat respon baik dari idolanya. Ya, menurut anak kecil itu Sasuke lebih keren dari Sasori yang tiap bertemu dengannya selalu membuatnya hampir menangis, dan ia mau seperti Sasuke jika sudah besar nanti. "Adikku nanti perempuan." Serunya lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu adikmu perempuan?" Akira mengangguk lagi, ia selalu bersemangat tiap membicarakan calon adiknya, "Dokter yang bilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu jaga adikmu baik-baik ya." Sasuke menurunkan Akira dari gendongannya, tangannya usil mengacak rambut Akira yang potongannya hampir mirip dengan Sasori. "Tentu."

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke begitu hangat pada Akira, kali ini ia sama sekali tidak keberatan diabaikan. Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya berubah, ia masih suka anak kecil dan masih bisa dekat dengan Akira. Akira menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura lalu tersenyum. " _Baa-san_ ayo." Anak kecil itu menarik tangan Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan, dan memposisikan dirinya di tengah.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil saat mereka tiba di tempat parkir, "Mau duduk di depan atau di belakang?"

"Aku mau di belakang."

"Baiklah." Sakura menutup kembali pintu depan lalu membuka pintu belakang, Sasuke memandangnya dengan alis kanan yang terangkat, "Kau mau apa?"

"Eh? Aku dan Akira duduk di belakang." Jawab Sakura polos. Mereka duduk di belakang sementara Sasuke menyetir mobil?

"Aku mau duduk disini sendiri." Seru Akira, anak itu mencegah Sakura untuk masuk. " _Baa-san_ duduk di depan, nanti tempatnya sempit." Sakura jadi kikuk, keponakannya ini berseru dengan wajah merengut.

"Baiklah kau duduk di belakang sendiri ya." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memasang _sit belt_ untuk Akira setelah sebelumnya melepaskan tas gendong yang ukurannya kebesaran jika dipakai Akira.

Anak kecil itu tidak bisa berhenti bicara sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak langsung membawa Akira pulang, Sasuke melajukan kendaraannya menuju taman air di dekat rumah Ruiz.

"Aku mau es krim" Seru Akira, mata hijaunya berbinar saat menangkap mobil es krim terparkir di sudut taman, antriannya agak panjang.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tinggi keponakannya.

"Aku mau _Vanilla_ dengan coklat di atasnya."

"Baiklah tunggu disini ya, akan ku belikan." Tangan Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura sebelum perempuan itu menjauh, "Aku saja." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pria itu berjalan menjauh, setidaknya ia punya waktu sendirian sebelum kembali bergabung dengan mereka lagi.

Kali ini sepertinya Akira harus kecewa, Sasuke tidak berhasil mendapatkan es krim untuknya. Pria itu kehilangan dua orang yang ditinggalkannya tadi, Sakura dan Akira menghilang entah kemana.

"Hey, kau membuat bajuku basah haha.." Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura dari kejauhan, gadis itu dan anak kecil yang tadi minta dibelikan es krim vanilla padanya sedang berada di tengah lantai air mancur, keduanya basah kuyup. Sasuke tidak sadar, ia tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya. Tiba-tiba senyumnya hilang, Sasuke merasa tidak asing dengan situasi ini.

' _Sasuke-kun'_

Pria hampir terjatuh jika ia tidak menemukan tiang untuk berpegangan di sebelah tubuhnya. Sakura menangkap kehadirannya dari jauh, perempuan itu tersenyum lebar, Sakura tidak sadar Sasuke sedang menahan sakit luar biasa di bagian kepalanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia berpegangan pada tiang besi itu sampai sakit kepalanya hilang. Mata jelaganya diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh, sejak ia datang matanya tidak lepas dari gadis di depannya yang tidak sadar sama sekali jika saat ini sedang diperhatikan.

Jarang sekali melihat Sakura tertawa lepas seperti sekarang, gadis itu biasanya hanya tersenyum saat bersamanya. Rasanya aneh, ia sama sekali tidak tahu kapan ini pernah terjadi, tapi sungguh ia merasa seperti _de javu_. Perasaannya mendadak jadi sentimentil, ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu dan merindukannya. Sasuke merasa sedikit terganggu saat ini, tapi sayang, kakinya menolak perintah otaknya yang sejak tadi berteriak untuk pergi darisana.

To be continue

Oke chapter ini seneng-seneng dulu ya relax dulu...

Akira, gatau kenapa waktu bikin chara ini aku bayangin Sasori pas masih kecil hahaha

Oh ya buat yang bingung ini dan itu, aku akan jawab di chapter selanjutnya, aku akan jelasin satu-satu tiap chapternya owrait, enjoy this chap! ^^

RnR please...


	6. pay back

Akira tidur di pangkuan Sakura, mereka akhirnya pulang jam 8 malam setelah mengganti pakaian Akira dengan yang baru dan mengisi perut. Anak itu tampak nyenyak, mungkin karena kelelahan, untungnya besok hari minggu jadi ia bisa tidur sampai siang. Sebenarnya mata Sakura juga sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak tidur, ia juga lelah hari ini, ditambah Sasuke tidak mengajaknya bicara di mobil seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari lelaki ini, ia menyempatkan diri melirik dua orang disebelahnya sesekali lewat kaca spion.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar kami." Ucap Sakura saat mereka tiba di rumah Ruiz, beberapa pelayan di luar sudah siap menyambut kedatangannya. Dari dalam, Konan terlihat berjalan ke luar.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, lelaki itu sudah keluar dari mobil saat Sakura melepas _sit belt_ nya. "Sini." Sakura menatapnya bingung, mau apa lelaki ini? "Biar aku yang menggendongnya." Lelaki itu menarik Akira dari pelukan Sakura sepelan mungkin dan menggendongnya. Saat berbalik, Konan sudah berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Oh astaga, maaf merepotkan kalian." Sakura tersenyum canggung, duh padahal dirinya dan Sasuke yang membawa Akira selarut ini sampai kelelahan, tapi malah kakak iparnya yang minta maaf. "Tidak sama sekali Konan- _nee_."

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Sasuke saat Konan merentangkan tangannya siap untuk menggendong Akira. "Tunjukkan saja dimana kamarnya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Akira—dalam tidurnya— memeluk lehernya. Seorang pelayan mengkomando dirinya untuk duluan masuk ke dalam menuju kamar Akira, sementara Konan dan Sakura masih berdiri di luar, tepat saat lelaki itu masuk mobil Sasori pun masuk.

"Maaf membawanya sampai larut Konan- _nee_."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Akira jarang bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya kalian juga bersenang-senang." Ujar Konan, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, ia tersenyum geli melihat Sakura agak salah tingkah.

"Aku masuk duluan." Konan dan Ruiz masuk duluan saat pria itu dan Sasori tiba di tempat mereka berdiri. Tumben kakaknya tidak pulang tengah malam?

"Tadi Sasuke?" Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, lelaki itu berjalan di sebelahnya sambil membalas pesan di ponselnya. "Sudah siap jadi ayah ya." Sasori bicara asal-asalan, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya saat adiknya tiba-tiba berhenti. Sasori memandang adiknya horror, "Sakura, AAA..." Sakura menarik rambut Sasori kuat-kuat hingga ada beberapa yang rontok ditangannya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih meringis.

"Aku salah apaaa?"

Serius, kulit kepalanya perih!

oooo

Sasuke menghela napasnya sebelum masuk ke dalam apartermennya.

Klek.

Greb.

"Sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya?" Tidak biasanya, sebisa mungkin lelaki itu melepaskan tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang pelan-pelan, ia berusaha tidak membuat perempuan di belakangnya salah paham, masih ada sisa rasa pusing di kepalanya saat ini, "Sasu—"

"Jangan sekarang Shion, aku lelah." Shion melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau bisa lelah untuknya, tapi untukku tidak?" Shion duduk di samping ranjang, Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapannya, lelak itu menutup mata dengan lengan kanannya. Sasuke menghela napasnya seklai lagi, "Aku pusing." Air muka Shion tiba-tiba berubah, ia geser posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, "Dibagian mana?" Kepala Sasuke kini sudah berada di atas pahanya, tangan Shion cekatan memijat dahinya.

"Aku merasa mengingat sesuatu."

Refleks, Shion menghentikan gerakannya, "Apa itu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Jika itu penting, kau akan mengingatnya." Sasuke membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung terarah pada mata Shion, "Yang ku lupakan hanya kau." Ucapnya ragu, benarkah hanya Shion? Tidak ada yang lain?

"Aku tidak sepeting itu sampai kau tidak mengingatnya?" Shion tersenyum miris, Sasuke bangkit dari dan memposisikan untuk duduk, "Aku tidak akan berusaha mengingat semuanya jika kau tidak penting." Shion tersenyum tipis, banyak keraguan di wajahnya.

Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi ia bersembunyi, setelah satu bulan, Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya. Ia tidak harus sembuny-sembunyi lagi di belakang Sakura.

"Aku bermimpi tentangmu beberapa waktu lalu."

Shion melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. "Tentang apa?"

"Saat kau akan meninggalkanku—"napas keduanya terdengar jelas saat jeda beberapa saat terjadi, "—sebelum aku kecelakaan."

oooo

" _Nii-san,_ kepalamu masih sakit?" Sasori kebetulan ada di kamar Sakura saat ini, pria itu tadinya hanya mau mengambil laptopnya yang tadi pagi Sakura pinjam, "Kau belum tidur?" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasori yang sekarang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Susah tidur, temani aku sampai aku tidur ya?"

Sasori tersenyum, dasar manja. Ah, tiba-tiba jadi merindukan masa kecilnya, Sakura jauh lebih manja dari ini. Malah sekarang ia merasa Sakura semakin hari semakin jauh, semakin tertutup.

"Ok, aku disini sampai kau lelap." Sasori sudah didik disamping ranjangnya saat ini, " _Nii-san_ jangan tinggalkan aku ya, kau harus menjagaku!" Ucap Sakura lagi, matanya sudah terpejam tapi Sasori tahu betul adiknya belum tidur. "Iya, aku tidak kemana-mana."

"Jangan menjawab ucapanku sambil mengirim _email_."

Sasori tiba-tiba kaku, baru saja mau bilang Sakura manis malam ini, tapi ah sudahlah tidak jadi. "Iya, _handphone_ nya sudah ku simpan." Sasori benar-benar sudah mengantungi poselnya, ia benar-benar akan mendengarkan Sakura jika adiknya bicara lagi.

" _Nii-san_ jaga aku."

Selanjutnya Sasori hanya mendengar napas teratur Sakura, tangannya masih digunakan untuk mengelus adik semata wayangnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya, aku khawatir jika kau main terlalu jauh, di darahmu juga mengalir darahku."

Kali ini ia sedikit tenang, Sakura bisa tidur dengan wajah damai, beberapa hari yang lalu Sasori selalu menemukan jejak air mata di wajah adiknya saat tertidur. Ya, ia memang sibuk, tapi untuk Sakura ia selalu punya banyak waktu. Ia akui ia memang bukan kakak yang hebat, tapi setiap hari ia selalu mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sakura.

oooo

 _Aku kuat._

 _Aku perempuan kuat. Aku lebih kuat dari badai, bahkan badai akan kalah jika melawanku. Aku akan tetap berdiri sampai aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri._

Sakura membuka matanya lagi, lagi dan lagi ia tidak tersenyum saat terbangun, lagi dan lagi ia harus mencari alasan yang bisa membuatnya semangat setiap harinya.

"Oh, nona kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara yang _familier_ di telinganya. "Rossa, kau disini?" Rossa tersenyum padanya, wanita itu melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka tirai kamar Sakura yang tertutup.

"Aku senang melihatmu disini." Sakura sekarang sudah memeluknya hangat, "Aku bertugas melayanimu, jadi kemana pun nona pergi aku pasti ikut."

"Oh manisnya, tetap bersamaku ya."

Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini entah untuk bahagai atau bukan, yang pasti ia hanya bisa memeluk wanita itu. Dulu saat pertama kali ia memeluk Rossa seperti ini yang ia bayangkan adalah ibunya yang sibuk, ia memeluk ibunya. Tapi lama-kelamaan semuanya luntur, Sakura diam-diam mulai menerima bahwa wanita yang dipeluknya adalah wanita lain, bukan ibunya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah drama." Suara menyebalkan Sasori ikut menyambutnya pagi ini. Sakura membuka matanya dan memamerkan tampang sebal pada kakaknya tanpa ada niat melepas pelukannya. "Iri ya? Peluk Yamato- _san_ sana."

"Aku mau ikuuut!" Akira yang ternyata berdiri di belakang Sasori berlari ke arah Sakura dan ikut memeluk kaki Rossa, Karena tingginya tidak sampai, Akira hanya kebagian kaki. Sasori diam dengan tampang bodohnya, ia sepertinya harus mulai menyusun rencana untuk membuat Akira terlihat _cool_ di depan perempuan.

oooo

"Jadi—" Sasuke memandang Sakura dari balik laptopnya, "—kapan dokumennya selesai? Aku lapaaaaar."

"Duluan saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik!" Sakura seketika diam dibentak begitu.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Ya?"

"..." Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya, ia memang tidak melihat siapa yang menelponnya barusan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku saat melihat nomor yang kemarin menghubunginya, menghubunginya lagi hari ini.

"Halo?" Cicitnya lagi, ia agak ragu mau memutuskan sambungan telponnya atau dilanjutkan. Tidak ada yang menyahutnya sama sekali, ia hanya menangkap desahan napas yang teratur. Mungkin sudah sekitar semenit seperti ini.

"Ini si—"

' _Sedang bersama tunanganmu ya?'_ Orang disebrang sana memotong ucapannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang kerja Sasuke, mereka hanya berdua dan Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan dokumennya. Mungkinkah ada CCTV? Tidak, mana mungkin, Sakura sangat kenal lelaki itu, Sasuke mana mau ruang pribadinya dipasangi CCTV.

"Ini siapa?"

' _Ow, aku terkejut kau melupakanku padahal aku selalu disekitarmu lho.'_ Sakura agak merinding mendengar kalimat tadi, disekitarnya? Berarti selama ini ia diawasi? Pikirannya berlayar pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkinkah orang itu? Tapi seingatnya, ia juga datang ke pemakamannya.

' _Ku pastikan, kau akan tahu aku cepat atau lambat. Aku hanya mau main-main sedikit dulu denganmu.'_

"Jangan gang—" Sambungan terputus sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangannya dingin saking takutnya, ia sangat mengenal suara tadi, tapi mana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal kembali hidup?

Beberapa menit hanya ada suara detik jam dan ketikan _tuts_ laptop Sasuke yang terdengar di ruangan dingin itu, pria itu sesekali melirik Sakura yang sekarang berhenti berisik, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan obrolan Sakura dengan seseorang di telpon tadi tapi yang pasti perempuan itu tiba-tiba jadi diam setelah sambungan telponnya terputus.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Tangan Sakura agak gemetar saat panggilan telpon kembali masuk di ponselnya. Kali ini Sakura menghela napasnya lega, sebelum menjawab panggilan kali ini ia melihat dulu siapa orangnya.

Toneri.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi semangat.

"Ya?"

' _Woa, cepat sekali menjawabnya.'_

"Mau lama? Ayo telpon ulang." Pria itu tertawa renyah menanggapi Sakura. _'Jangan, aku sudah terlalu lapar untuk menelpon ulang.'_

"Mau mengajakku makan? Aku juga lapar." Toneri menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, seperti biasa, perempuan ini selalu langsung _to the point_.

' _Svard? Aku tadi_ meeting _dan masih berada disini.'_

"Ok, 15 menit lagi aku sampai." Sambungan telpon terputus. Sasuke memandang Sakura dari jauh, tunangannya itu seperti bersiap untuk pergi. "Urusanmu masih banyak?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku makan siang duluan, _bye_ Sasuke."

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seperti orang yang baru mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali saat Sakura sudah menutup kembali pintu ruangannya. Apa-apaan perempuan itu, daritadi dirinya menahan lapar, sekarang malah ditinggal.

Jadi salah siapa?

oooo

"Jadi, _querida.._ " Sakura meliriknya jahil, _querida_ adalah kata lain dari sayang yang ditujukan pada perempuan dalam bahasa Spanyol.

"Wow.. wow.. belajar darimana?"

Toneri tersenyum santai, tangannya melipat di depan dada, "Kakak mu sering memanggilmu begitukan, atau _princessa._ "

"Mencontek?"

"Ya, dari telenovela gratis." Keduanya tertawa renyah mengakhiri percakapan tak penting mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. "Itu terlalu kasar." Mereka sudah berada di Svard selama 2 jam, makanan mereka sudah habis, mereka hanya sedang menjadi tak tahu diri untuk pergi keluar Svard. Rasanya hanya menghabiskan waktu makan siang untuk teman yang baru bertemu setelah 6 tahun tidak cukup, mereka butuh waktu lebih lama untuk cerita ini-itu yang ujung-ujungnya tak penting.

"Jadi, Sakura serius, otakmu benar-benar mengerikan. Kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam proyek ini. Untungnya lawan dari Akasuna sepadan dengan ku." Ungkap Toneri, sepak terjang teman kecilnya ini benar-benar ekstrim, usianya baru 19 tahun sekarang, tapi Sakura sudah punya 2 gelar sarjana di namanya.

"Aku merekam semuanya dan bisa kuberikan pada Sasori kapan saja." Toneri tertawa renyah, suasana siangnya hari ini terasa santai dihabiskan berdua dengan Sakura. "Oh jangan, nanti aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu tuan putri."

Makan siang mereka benar-benar menyenangkan dan santai. Di luar hujan dan dingin, tapi di meja nomor 8 Svard sangat terasa hangat. Tawa santai mereka seolah jadi melodi yang menyenangkan di siang ini.

Svard termasuk jajaran _restaurant_ modern dengan teknologi yang maju walaupun arsitekturnya terbilang klasik, jadi saat Sasuke masuk kesana dan keluar lagi, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu. Pintu disana otomatis terbuka saat ada yang mau masuk, tidak seperti di Fountain yang loncengnya akan berbunyi saat ada pengunjung baru yang berkunjung.

Pria itu awalnya mau makan siang, mendengar makanan di Svard yang katanya enak membuatnya tergiur untuk makan siang. Tapi saat dirinya baru masuk dan melihat Sakura duduk berdua dengan Toneri disana, Sasuke malah tidak jadi melangkah menuju meja kosong, badannya otomastis berbalik dan pergi dengan muka kesal. Laparnya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Sial."

Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?

Ia benar-benar kesal tingkat akut, dua kali Sakura berhasil membuatnya pontang-panting menahan darah tinggi. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa merasa puas memamerkan hubungannya dengan tiap wanita di depan Sakura, perempuan itu tidak pernah membalas, tapi sekalinya—menurut Sasuke—membalas, Sakura benar-benar membuatnya kacau dengan telak.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Huee apaan nih? Serius aku sebenernya bingung mau bikin fair lagi apa ngga, apalagi ini sama Shion yang kubuat jadi sahabatnya Sakura di fict ini, tapi yaudahlah ya udah terlanjur. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang suka atau gimana, tapi ini murni ideku yaa aku mau nuangin yang ada di kepala ku sekarang kayak gimana, tapi fokus utamanya fict ini Sasuke sama Sakura kok sama konflik2 yang nanti bakal muncul sebentar lagi tentang hubungannya sama Sasuke, pikirannya yang suka berubah-ubah, keluarganya, dan yang pasti _sword tears_ (buat yang belum tau)..

Udah cukup buat _spoiler_ nya..

Enjoy^^

RnR please...


	7. Suck

Sasuke membuka matanya, rasanya ia sudah terlalu lama tertidur sampai badannya terasa agak sakit.

Dahinya mengkerut, ini sudah pagi kan? Kenapa masih gelap? Suara orang-orang ribut begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya, badannya benar-benar berat untuk sekedar duduk. Mata hitamnya langsung berhadapan dengan awan hitam, ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Dimana ini? Seingatnya ia langsung tidur tanpa ganti baju dulu saking lapar dan capeknya semalam.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Beberapa menit hanya bisa diam akhirnya ia bisa menganalisis jika saat ini dirinya sedang berbaring di jalanan, dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri beberapa meter dari posisinya, ada Shion disana. Perempuan itu berdiri dengan wajah datar memandangi apa yang terjadi di depannya. Sasuke mencoba untuk memanggilnya tapi sulit, perempuan itu, apa tidak mau menolongnya?

 _Kau atau aku yang egois?... Kumohon tunggu aku, aku akan menyusulmu._

Suara dirinya sendiri meraung jelas di kepalanya.

Sekarang ia berada tak jauh dari posisinya yang tadi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba baik-baik saja. Ia kaku melihat pemandangan di depannya, pantas tadi ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Dirinya disana terjebak diantara puing mobil yang siap terbakar.

 _Aku akan pergi_.

Nah, lagi-lagi suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya sampai berputar-putar di kepalanya. _Aku pergi.._

"Akh."

" _Sakura."_ Sasuke yang masih berdiri dipinggir tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu mendadak beku mendengar dirinya sendiri yang saat ini sudah ditolong dan dibawa menuju _ambulance_ menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali sampai kesadarannya hilang, pandangannya tiba-tiba kosong. Shion yang berdiri di belakangnya maju menuju tim medis dan ikut dengan dirinya pergi dengan _ambulance._

"SAKURA!" tepat saat ia mendengar suara dirinya yang lain meneriaki nama itu, semuanya tiba-tiba jadi gelap.

oooo

"Arrghh.." Sasuke langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil memegangi kepala, rasanya seperti ada sejuta paku yang ditempa di ubun-ubunnya. Butuh waktu 30 menit untuknya kembali bernapas normal dan tenang. Sisa sakit kepalanya masih ada walaupun rasanya tidak semengerikan tadi.

"Aku tadi mimpi apa?" Lagi-lagi ia lupa, rasanya tadi itu penting, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingat apa isi mimpinya. Kenapa saat ada yang jelas dirinya malah tidak ingat? Ia sudah pernah bangun dengan keadaan yang sama berkali-kali sebelumnya, berarti ia pernah memimpikan hal yang sama berkali-kali juga. Rasanya pun sama, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dan ia rindu, juga sakit hati, ia merasa sesak di dadanya tiap kali terbangun dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya.

Sasuke lanjut melamun lagi. Dirinya jadi tiba-tiba mengabaikan panggilan masuk dari Shion. Sudah ada 5 panggilan dari Shion yang diabaikannya, ia tahu bagaimana resikonya nanti, perempuan itu akan merajuk. Tapi sungguh, saat ini ia tidak peduli, ia malah merasa tertarik membalas pesan 'selamat pagi' dari Sakura.

oooo

" _Night rose gala?_ " Sakura menaruh _handphone_ nya di atas meja _pantry_ saat Gaara menyodorkan undangan pesta padanya. Sakura langsung ditodong undangan cantik dari Gaara yang baru selesai lari pagi. _Night rose gala,_ itu sebenarnya acara peresmian hotel Grand White House yang baru milik Sasori, jadi tanpa undangan juga seharusnya ia bisa masuk. Tapi Gaara bilang mereka harus jadi tamu, makanya ia minta satu undangan.

"Besok malam?" Gaara mengangguk sambil minum air. Sakura bangun agak siang pagi ini, yang lain sudah sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, hanya ada dirinya dan Gaara di rumah. "Grand White House." Gumamnya, Sakura memandang takjub, undangan yang cukup _simple_. Sakura memperhatikan undangan berwarna _off-white_ dengan tulisan tangan hitam terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, dibagian atasnya terdapat lambang dari hotel teranyar itu.

Sakura terpaku beberapa saat memandang undangan berbahan satin ini, tidak ada tulisan. Hanya ada angka didalamnya. Sungguh ini udangan terindah dan terunik yang pernah diterimanya. Benar-benar tipikal Sasori, ia nanti akan tahu seperti apa pesta sesungguhnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau aku menemanimu? Kemana para wanita mu?"

"Oh ayolah, kau tahu ini pesta bisnis, aku tidak mungkin membawa wanita sembarangan." Ia merasa pantas mengajak sepupunya, sebelum Sakura dibawa oleh Sasuke ia akan lebih dulu mengajaknya. Ia sudah jarang sekali berada di sekitar Sakura akhir-akhir ini dan itu entah mengapa membuatnya agak rikuh.

"Baiklah, hanya sampai jam 10 malam."

"Kau seperti _cinderella, princessa._ " Dikecupnya dahi Sakura singkat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang larut, kemarin aku kena semprot Ruiz- _nii_."

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Siapa suruh kencan sampai malam." Sakura yang sedang tersenyum menatap pesan balasan di ponselnya langsung tidak setuju dengan kalimat Gaara.

"Hei..."

Gaara tertawa renyah, pagi hari yang diawali dengan menggoda Sakura biasanya akan jadi hari keberuntungannya. Sepupu bungsunya ini semalam pulang larut diantar Toneri, entah mereka darimana. Menurutnya, untuk urusan selera, Sakura boleh juga. Toneri bolehlah jika dibanding dengan Sasuke walaupun masih dibawahnya, untuk selingan tidak masalah.

 _Ini baru Akasuna sejati_ , batinnya. Hubungan yang terikat itu tidak fleksibel, sesekali ia harus mencoba gayanya dan Sasori dalam berhubungan, tak ada ikatan, bebas kemana pun dengan siapa pun.

"Kau mengikuti jejak kakak-kakakmu ya. Bagus, tapi awas kendalikan api."

"Siapa yang main api?"

"Kau."

"Cuma tunangan, jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan soal statusku. Aku bisa lebih fleksibel daripada kau dan Sasori- _nii_." Dan selanjutnya Sakura meninggalkan Gaara yang bengong ditempat.

oooo

"Aku terkejut mendapat balasan darimu tadi pagi." Sakura mulai menggoda Sasuke, tangannya masih usil memutar replika bumi yang ada di atas meja kerja tunangannya.

"Hn."

Sakura kembali cemberut, dari tadi ia bicara hanya ditanggapi gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke. "Lain kali kau yang akan bicara panjang lebar dan aku diam." Gumam Sakura asal-asalan, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar itu. Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak akan terjadi, toh selama ini Sakura yang terus-terusan membuntutinya.

"Terserah."

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, bukan pandangan yang penting. Benar-benar parah lelaki ini, dari tadi hanya bergumam sekalinya bicara yang keluar hanya kata terserah? Baiklah, terserah.

Drrt..Drrt..

Sakura tersenyum saat mendapat sebuah pesan di _handphone_ nya.

Toneri.

Sasuke bisa lihat nama itu dari tempatnya, lelaki itu sempat melirik saat melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersenyum. Napasnya langsung berat, mau apasih si sialan itu? terus-terusan merecoki harinya, lama-lama ia bisa benr-benar kena darah tinggi.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura masih terpaku dengan ponselnya.

"Tatap lawan bicara mu."

"Ya?" Sakura memandang heran orang di depannya, bukannya tidak apa-apa yang kalau dengan Sasuke? Masalahnya, lelaki ini pun biasanya begitu, tadi juga begitu, tidak menatap lawan bicaranya saat bicara. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi masalah besar?

"Nanti malam kau harus ikut denganku, ada undangan makan malam di—"

"Kuletos?" Sakura memotong. "Darimana kau—"

"Toneri mengajakku. Ini." Lagi-lagi omongan Sasuke dipotong. Sakura menyodorkan ponselnya dengan tujuan Sasuke bisa melihat isi pesan yang dikirim Toneri padanya. Tangan besar Sasuke langsung menyambar ponsel Sakura dan mengetikkan pesan balasan.

"Hei."

 _Tidak bisa, aku ada acara lain._

Sakura tidak terima saat Sasuke mengembalikan ponselnya, lelaki itu membalas pesan Toneri. Yang Sakura tidak terima adalah, gaya kalimat ini bukan dirinya sama sekali. Kaku dan tanpa kata maaf, menyebalkan.

"Harusnya kau minta maaf dulu." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, untuk apa? Ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

"Ini—" Sakura kembali menyodorkan ponselnya, "—harusnya disini ada kata maafnya, 'maaf tidak bisa aku ada acara lain' dasar bodoh." Sakura membekap mulutnya, ia keceplosan, Sasuke pasti akan marah dan tidak jadi mengajaknya pergi.

"Terserah, aku yang menulis pesannya kenapa kau yang repot?" Tidak sesuai prediksinya, Sasuke malah makin menentangnya, dasar keras kepala.

"Tapi kau menulis atas namaku."

"Sini, biar kutulis namaku."

"Tidak mau, apa fungsinya menulis namamu?"

"Aku ini tu—" nada bicara Sasuke naik satu oktaf, Sakura benar-benar menunggu kelanjutannya. Sasuke mau bilang apa tadi? "—menyebalkan."

"Iya, kau memang menyebalkan."

Mereka masih terus ribut sampai jam makan siang, sampai-sampai pesan 'baiklah mungkin lain kali' dari Toneri terabaikan, sampai Shion yang berada di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke pun ikut terabaikan. Perempuan itu sudah lama berada disana, pintu ruangan Sasuke sedikit terbuka, saat melihat ada Sakura di dalam perempuan ini memang tidak jadi masuk, tapi tidak jadi pergi juga. Shion malah terus berdiri disana melihat Sasuke dan Sakura malah makin 'akrab'.

oooo

Malamnya mereka benar-benar pergi berdua ke Kuletos, _restaurant snobbish_ kelas kakap di wilayah perkotaan frisco. Malam ini ada acara makan malam yang dihadiri pengikut proyek , bukan makan malam bisnis sebenarnya, mereka hanya _refresing_ malam ini.

Sakura tampak santai dengan gaya bohemiannya, Sasuke juga tampak santai memandangi Sakura lama-lama. "Hmm, _Grilled Lamd Chop_ disini enak lho." Mereka sudah tiba di Kuletos dan sedang mencari tempat parkir yang nyaman, "Aku pernah kesini dengan seseorang." Ucap Sakura lagi, kali ini Sasuke memperhatikannya, entah kenapa Sasuke akhir-akhir ini agak sensitif jika Sakura menceritakan orang lain—laki-laki lain—padanya.

"Apa? Mau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Bukan urusanku."

Sakura tersenyum santai, "Padahal aku baru mau memberitahu lho."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura, pria itu sudah ada di luar mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Sakura. Wow, kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti tuan putri oleh tunangannya, tidak biasanya begini. Tapi selanjutnya ia sadar, mereka akan bertemu rekan bisnis Sasuke, jadi pria itu melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan yang tampak lebih besar dari meja yang lainnya. Seseorang disana menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Maaf, sedikit terlambat." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya, kali ini ia tidak perlu menjadi ramah mengingat orang-orang ini bukan teman, tapi rival.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru sampai." Ucap pria yang tampak lebih tua darinya, Sakura kenal orang itu, Hidan, 'teman' bisnis kakaknya yang paling berbahaya. Di jajaran depan ia bisa melihat Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdampingan. Pandangan curiga ia layangnkan pada temannya, kapan perempuan ini sampai? "Kau hutang penjelasan padaku." Bisik Sakura. Hinata tersenyum kaku sambil menggumamkan nanti kujelaskan dari mulutnya, sementara Naruto berusaha buang muka.

"Sakura, ku kira acaramu itu dimana." Sakura tersenyum senang mendapat sambutan dari Toneri. Sepertinya makan malam ini tidak akan sekaku yang ia pikirkan, pria itu baru berdiri saat Sasuke lebih dulu menarik ke belakang kursi untuk Sakura. Perempuan itu tersenyum memandang Sasuke dan mengisyaratkan terimakasih, sementara Toneri merasa aneh dengan situasi ini. "lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Kau semakin cantik." Puji Hidan, setidaknya ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum ramah, ramah yang aneh. Ia tidak pernah nyaman berada dekat-dekat dengan orang ini. Sasori pernah bilang, ia hanya harus tahu orang ini dan jangan berhubungan denganya. Disaat begini kakaknya malah sedang tidak ada, apa mungkin Sasuke disini mewakili Akasuna dan Uchiha sekaligus? Sebenarnya Sakura agak bingung, kenapa Sasuke mau repot-repot datang, padahal setahunya Sasuke akan lebih suka duduk di belakang mejanya dibanding hadir di jamuan makan malam seperti sekarang.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa buku menu ke meja nomor 7 dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Aku pesan _Grilled Lamb Chop_ dan—" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh orang yang duduk di depan Sasuke, "Kau harus coba _Espresso coffe_ —" dan ucapan Toneri terpotong oleh orang ang duduk di depannya. " _She likes ice cream instead of coffe._ "

"Espresso terlalu pahit untuknya."Ucap Sasuke lagi, sekarang ia yang memegang buku menunya. Suasana tiba-tiba jadi canggung, Naruto yang biasanya akan heboh hanya diam sejak tadi, ini bukan lingkungannya dan kelakuan Sasuke sedang diluar sifatnya. "Oh, ya. Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya. Kalian pasti berteman di Jepang. Aku tahu Akasuna dan Uchiha dekat—"

"Dia tunanganku." Ucap Sasuke dingin, diam-diam Toneri tersenyum tipis, kena kau Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke heran, ada apa sih dengan pria ini?

"Kami pesan dua _Grilled Lamb Chop,_ satu _frapuccino,_ dan _Americano coffe._ " Ucap Sasuke fasih, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyanggah, ia malah kaku di tempat duduknya. Itu makanan yang selalu dipesannya tiap kali mereka kesini. Ya, tiap dirinya dan 'seseorang' yang ia sebut tadi berkunjung kesini.

Suasana mencair saat Hidan mengalihkannya dengan bertanya apa yang sedang sibuk dilakukan Naruto baru-baru ini. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau datang ke tempat seperti ini, jika Sasori tidak menjanjikan tiket yankees padanya ia tidak akan mau datang. Pria itu sekarang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta peresmian hotelnya besok.

Tiga kubu yang menjadi rival bisnis dalam satu proyek yang akan direbutnya bekumpul dalam satu meja. Disini tidak ada obrolan macam-macam tentang bisnis, hanya obrolan ringan dan makan malam biasa. Sakura bersyukur luar biasa saat pertemuan berakhir, akhirnya ia bisa beranjak juga dari kursi panas. Perempuan itu sejak tadi mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, pria ini lebih banyak diam sejak tadi setelah kelakuan _absurd_ nya tadi.

Mereka keluar bersama-sama lalu berpisah. Sakura dengan Sasuke, Hinata dengan Naruto, sementara Hidan dan Toneri masing-masing sendiri. "Hujan." Gumam Sakura, ia menata Sasuke saat Armani abu-abu yang dipakai Sasuke berpindah ke tubuhnya, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Hari ini ia merasa aneh sekaligus senang, ada sejuta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya, hujan ini masih miliknya dan Sasuke kan? Diam-diam Toneri tersenyum memandang dua orang di depannya yang berjalan makin jauh ditengah hujan.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, _querida._ "

.

.

To Be Continue

Waaa serius senang banget dapet banyak review di chapter sebelumnya hihi makasih banyak semuanyaaaa, banyak yang protes ceritanya tiap chapter kependekan ya? Maaf ya, ngga bermaksud buat mendek-mendekin cuma memang adanya segitu, kalau mau dipanjangin jatohnya malah kepanjangan bangeeeeet dan yang pasti bakal bete banget bacanya, tapi kalau ada yang perhatiin dari awal nyampe chapter ini sebenernya kuantitas wordnya makin banyak kok hehe

Mau penjelasan sedikit untuk karakter Sakura, di fict ini aku bikin dia yang lempeng-lempeng aja jadi jalanin aja apa yang ada. Sakura disini ngga lemah, aku gak begitu suka buat Sakura yang tertindas, Sakura disini juga ngga begitu terpaku ke Sasuke, dia justru aku buat gak terlalu fanatik tentang Sasuke dan hal semacam cinta.

Chapter depan kayaknya udah masuk konflik, mungkin gaakan di update besok tapi gaakan lama deh, gak janji juga chapter depan bakal panjang muehehe

Enjoy^^

RnR please


	8. The party

Hari ini Sakura sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, dari pagi sampai saat ini ia terus bersama Gaara yang sibuk komentar ini-itu tentang baju apa yang akan ia pakai nanti malam. Sasori dari tadi pagi sudah ada di Grand White House, ini acaranya jadi wajar jika kakaknya turun langsung mengurus tektek bengeknya.

Tok Tok

"Sudah siap?"

Itu pasti Gaara. Ia yang paling semangat datang ke pesta, bukan Gaara namanya kalau tidak semangat dengan hal semacam ini, ia pasti sudah siap dengan wanita-wanita yang nanti mengantri untuk dansa dengannya. Sakura refleks menjulurkan lidahnya saat membayangkan hal tadi.

"Ya."

Sakura memandang cermin sekali lagi, tidak ada yang kurang kau sudah benar-benar sangat cantik. Pilihannya jatuh pada gaun _vintage_ berwarna putih gading yang bagian pundaknya hanya ada tali _spaghetti_ , benar-benar _sexy_.

"Wow." Gaara terpaku beberapa saat ketika Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura benar-benar _sexy_ , _messy bunds_ milik Sakura benar-benar..., oh gadis polos ini benar-benar elegan malam ini.

"Jika bukan sepupu, kau sudah kurebut dari Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum miring, "Terimakasih pujiannya."

oooo

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya santai menuju pintu besar _hallroom_ yang masih tertutup. Sosoknya menyita perhatian banyak orang di lantai dasar hotel baru milik Sasori.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Akasuna? Keluarga yang menurut desas-desus seperti keluarga mafia: kaya, erat hubungan persaudaraannya sekaligus berbahaya. Ngomong-ngomong soal mafia, Akasuna bukan keturunan murni Jepang, ada darah Spanyol yang juga mengalir di darah mereka.

Akasuna Yandro, mempunyai ayah keturunan blasteran yang masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan Spanyol menikah dengan ibunya yang memang asli keturunan Spanyol. Setelahnya tuan besar Akasuna ini menikah dengan Arisu keturunan berdarah Jepang murni yang kini menjadi nenek Sakura. Mempunyai tiga orang anak, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Keturunan selanjutnya didominasi oleh laki-laki.

Dua orang penjaga membungkuk didepan mereka saat keduanya tiba di depan pintu. Sakura dan Gaara mendapatkan topeng yang berbeda setelah mereka memperlihatkan undangannya.

Angka acak yang ada didalam undangan adalah petunjuk, mulai dari ruangan mana yang akan mereka tuju, pintu mana yang akan mereka masuki, hingga topeng jenis apa yang mereka pakai nantinya. Sakura berdecak kagum, kakaknya benar-benar _briliant_.

oooo

Sasuke sudah pegal berdiri sejak tadi. Itachi, pria yang membawanya kesini malah sudah hilang entah kemana. Harusnya ia tidak datang dengan Itachi, harusnya ia datang dengan Sakura, oh, atau Shion? Perempuan itu kini berjalan ke arahnya, pakaiannya terbuka, Shion seperti jalang berjalan malam ini.

"Hai, selamat malam." Shion mendekati Sasuke hati-hati, ia juga tahu diri, tempat ini ramai dan akan jadi omongan macam-macam jika ia tidak membatasi diri saat dekat dengan Sasuke—yang orang-orang tahu—tunangan sahabatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke meneguk minumannya hingga tandas.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang bertemu denganku malam ini, kenapa? Karena aku bukan Sakura?"

"Jangan mulai." Desis Sasuke, Shion sepertinya sudah siap berargumentasi dengannya.

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku dan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali kemarin, jelaskan."

"Perlukah? Di tempat seperti ini?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu? Kau tahu aku menunggumu seharian, sementara kau bersenang-senang dengan Sakura. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Shion mulai panas melihat reaksi Sasuke yang datar-datar saja tidak seperti biasanya. Sejak mereka di Frisco, sejak perjanjian lelaki ini dengan Sakura ia mulai kehilangan kontrol atas Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku—"

Ruangan tiba-tiba hening saat seseorang masuk, hanya suara musik yang eksistensinya masih bertahan di ruangan itu. Sasuke juga serta merta ikut diam, posisinya yang menghadap ke arah pintu utama langsung bisa menangkap kehadiran Sakura dan Gaara yang baru datang. Melihat itu, Shion makin kesal, ia menatap Sakura tak suka, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Yamanaka Ino yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum miring, mata birunya lalu terarah pada objek yang mendadak jadi perhatian isi ruangan besar itu.

Hampir semua orang memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak anggun dalam balutan gaun _vintage_ selutut Christian Dior. Bajunya agak terbuka tapi tidak membuat kesan polosnya hilang. Dimata Sasuke, Sakura justru seperti malaikat jatuh dari langit.

Sial.

"Wow, indahnya." Gumam Sakura, yang diperhatikan justru malah sibuk memperhatikan yang lain, ia tidak menyangka kakaknya benar-benar melakukan ini untuknya.

Tadi pagi ia sempat berbincang dengan Sasori sebelum lelaki itu pergi, "Kau datang kan? Pesta itu untukmu, bukan untukku." Jelas Sasori, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, memangnya dia kenapa? "Ingat kejutan yang ku katakan padamu tempo hari? Kau selalu tidak betah berada di pesta, malam ini akan ku buat kau tak mau pulang."

"Ini benar-benar gila." Mata hijau Sakura memandang takjub ruangan besar yang akan dimasukinya, saking kagumnya ia malah berhenti melangkah dan masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kini ia mengerti kenapa _after party_ ini diberi nama Night Rose Gala. Ia tidak tahu berapa banyak batang bunga mawar merah yang Sasori habiskan kelopak bunganya untuk dijadikan penutup dinding diantara pilar-pilar emas.

Sasori benar, ia akan benar-benar betah, ada banyak bunga mawar dimana-mana.

"Ayo." Suara Gaara menyadarkannya kembali ke realita. Sakura masih sampai tidak sadar jika sejak tadi semua mata para tamu justru memandang takjub ke arahnya.

Mata hijau Sakura menangkap kehadiran Sasuke yang kali ini tampak misterius dengan topeng zorronya, dan juga Shion? Dahinya berkerut.

"Shion?"

Shion tersenyum melihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya, "Halo tuan putri, kehadiranmu benar-benar menyedot perhatian semua orang." Matanya melirik Sasuke saat mengucapkan kata semua orang. Lelaki itu tidak begitu menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang."

"Kakakmu mengundangku, ku kira akan sangat bagus jika aku datang."

"Ya—"Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, "—apa?"

"Bajumu terlalu terbuka."

"Lalu?"

"Ikut." Shion merasa seperti dirinya tak ada, dua orang itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya sendiri di pinggir ruangan. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menggumamkan kata maaf, sementara Sasuke melirik pun tidak.

"Ulala.. perempuan cantikku sudah diculik." Dan Shion makin panas mendengar gumaman asal dari Gaara barusan.

oooo

Apa sih yang Sasuke pikirkan? Membawanya pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi lalu meninggalkannya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari limat menit ia berada disini, sendirian. Disudut tersepi _hallroom_ , Sakura tidak suka ini, ia bahkan belum bertemu kakaknya, Gaara juga sudah hilang entah kemana. Yang bisa ia temukan hanya orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku kan lapar." Gumamnya rendah.

"Aku juga." Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, ia bisa mengenali siapa orang yang menggunakan topeng nuansa biru itu.

Toneri.

Pria itu tampak cerah malam ini, dan hangat seperti biasa. Keduanya tersenyum karena saling menemukan ditengah keramaian pesta.

"Mau berburu denganku?"

"Hmm—" Sakura tampak berpikir, kalau Sasuke datang dan tidak menemukannya disini? Ah, itu urusan nanti, sekarang perutnya lebih penting. "—ayo."

Mereka mulai dari meja yang paling dekat, Sakura mencomot satu per satu makanan apapun yang ada di atas meja. "Wow, pelan-pelan. Kita akan banyak kunjungan malam ini." Sakura tertawa renyah setelah sebelumnya hampir tersedak saking buru-burunya menelan makanan.

Tangan Toneri menepuk kedua pundak Sakura dari belakang, "Lihat tidak, di meja depan _creme brule_ nya tinggal satu?"

"Aku yang akan mendapatkannya."

"Jangan bermimpi."

Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa meja yang mereka datangi, perutnya juga sudah kenyang sekarang. Ia masih membatasi diri untuk makan, ini masih jam 9 malam, setahunya sesi dansa minimal dimulai satu jam lagi dan ia tidak mau melewatkannya.

"Tidak ada orang kaya serakus dirimu." Sakura tertawa kecil mendapat ejekan begitu dari teman kecilnya. "Orang kaya juga butuh makan." Timpal Sakura sambil menepuk perutnya. Mereka memilih duduk di balkon sambil berbincang, membahas betapa jailnya Toneri kemarin saat menggoda Sasuke, Sakura tidak sadar sama sekali kalau pria ini ternyata sengaja.

"Apa yang milikmu, akan kembali padamu." Pipi Sakura begitu lembut saat Toneri mengelusnya. "Kau berkata seolah dia adalah barang." Pria ini malah tertawa menanggapi omongan Sakura. "Kau yang bilang begitu."

Keduanya menoleh saat suara musik berubah, ada seseorang yang bicara di tengah ruangan.

" _May I?"_

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Toneri. Pria ini yang pertama kali mengajarinya _waltz_ saat mereka kecil, dan malam ini pria ini menjadi yang pertama mengajaknya berdansa. Beberapa orang di dalam juga tampaknya sudah siap dengan posisi mereka, Sakura dan Toneri hanya tinggal bergabung dengan mereka.

Mereka berdansa mengikuti ketukan musik, ini lagu yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. _Broken tango_ miliknya, kenapa malam ini seolah keadaan menyindirnya sekali sih? Aha, itu dia, ia menemukan Sasori juga berdansa, kakaknya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura saat mereka saling pandang sebelum mimiknya berubah jadi keras saat melihat kalung yang paling ia benci bertengger manis di leher adiknya. Sasori melotot seolah meminta penjelasan, ia melangkah sedikit-sedikit mendekati Sakura. Sakura justru malah menarik Toneri menjauh, bisa habis malam ini jika Sasori menyemprotnya di tengah pesta.

Sakura justru membawa kakinya ke arah yang salah, tepat saat ia berhenti berputar ia justru berakhir di pelukan Sasuke. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk kebingungan mencari kemana pria yang tadi berdansa dengannya.

"Lanjutkan." Ucap Toneri dengan bahasa isyaratnya dari jauh. Ia sudah cukup puas malam ini.

Mata hijau Sakura kembali bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tajam jadi Sakura pun begitu. "Sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam menatap Sasuke. "Ku kira kau patuh peraturan. Aku bisa mendekati banyak perempuan saat ini juga jika kau mau."

Dahi Sakura mengkerut tak terima. "Bukan aku yang membuat perjanjiannya tapi kau."

"Dan kau termasuk orang di dalamnya." Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, gerakan mereka berbeda dengan yang lain. Sakura kembali berbalik dan menatap lurus mata obsidian Sasuke lalu tersenyum miring. "Kau menuduh seolah-olah aku sering melakukannya. Karena perjanjian itu aku tidak bisa dekat dengan sahabatku? Jangan kekanakan sayang."

"Kau harusnya tahu diri."

"Kau yang harusnya tahu diri. Karma itu ada—" Tubuh mereka makin dekat, Sakura membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya sebelum melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kau penyebabku sakit hati, jadi aku lakukan hal yang sama."

oooo

Malam ini begitu menyenangkan, pesta Sasori benar-benar megah dan meriah, banyak tamu yang berasal dari Jepang datang ke Frisco hanya untuk menghadiri pesta ini. Seperti yang dilakukan Sai, pria yang sedang meneguk vodkanya merasa harus datang kesini, ia punya tujuan lain selain datang ke pesta kakak temannya.

Bayangan Sakura terpantul dari netra hitamnya, ada yang menyuruhnya kesini, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan dia harus ikut andil.

Ino lewat di depannya, gadis itu mendekati Shion yang daritadi belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya perempuan itu masih mendidih melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ino mendecih lalu tersenyum miring melihat tangan Shion yang pucat karena kepalan tangan yang kelewat erat.

"Whoa, lihat siapa ini?" Sambutnya. Shion menoleh ke samping, Ino datang dengan segelas anggur di tangannya. "Rakyat jelata."

"Aku sedang tidak mau berdebat."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berdebat, aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu malam ini." Posisi mereka makin dekat, dengan sengaja mata Ino memandang penampilan Shion dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. "Tidak kah kau merasa penampilanmu seperti pelacur malam ini?"

"Bercerminlah, pakaianmu juga terbuka."

"Tidak semurah dirimu, coba kau duduk, semua orang bisa melihat warna celana dalammu." Desisnya senang. Ino makin senang melihat wajah merah Shion. Sepertinya perempuan yang mempunyai warna rambut sama dengannya ini sedang menahan kesal, atau malu? _Memangnya dia punya malu?,_ batin Ino.

Mata biru Ino lalu berkeliling melihat seisi ruangan lalu kembali melihat Shion, "Kau seperti rumput liar ditengah padang golf, tahu apa maksudnya?" Shion membuang mukanya, ia sangat kesal sekarang tapi tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Dan kau tanah di bawah padang golf." Sakura datang dengan kalimat sarkastiknya. "Aku tidak akan bertanya sedang apa kau disini, Sasori pasti mengundangmu." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, hubungannya dengan Ino boleh tidak baik, tapi hubungan keluarganya dengan Ino sangat harmonis, hampir tiap kesempatan penting mereka bertemu. Sakura tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Ino, toh mereka akan seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal saat berpas-pasan.

Tapi tidak untuk malam ini.

" _Playing hero?"_

"Semua orang akan begitu jika temannya diganggu."

"Cih, teman?—" Ino tersenyum miring, "Temanmu? Ku kira setelah kehilangan teman lamamu kau tidak punya teman."

"Aku punya banyak. Aku bukan orang yang menutup diri dan menyangka semua orang adalah musuhnya."

"Kadang orang yang begitu yang tidak tahu mana teman dan musuh. Jangan naif Sakura, hidupmu bukan dunia dongeng, kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengan orang biasa. Bangun lah!" Ino mulai terpancing dengan kalimat Sakura, ia memang selalu sensitif dengan apapun tentang teman, apalagi ini Sakura.

Shion di tengah mereka hanya memperhatikan, ia tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, menolong Sakura pun percuma, posisinya lemah dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hidupku tidak sekeras itu Ino, kau harusnya sadar, kau bahkan bukan orang baik."

"Kau pikir kau baik?—" Ino maju selangkah-selangkah mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan jarinya, "Kau pikir tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain? Berhentilah egois dan berhenti berlindung di belakang kakak-kakakmu!"

Krak

Sakura memandang retakan gelas yang dipegang Ino, emosi perempuan ini mungkin berkumpul di tangannya?

"Ino."

Sakura membayangkan jika gelas itu adalah dirinya dan—

Prang

—hancur.

Untungnya mereka berada di sudut ruangan yang sepi jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Hal ini mungkin akan jadi perusak pesta jika orang-orang sadar dan menoleh ke arah mereka saat ini juga. "Ino." Sakura reflesk berteriak melihat darah, Shion sama kagetnya dengan Sakura.

"Kalau bukan karena Akasuna kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Selanjutnya Ino pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Sakura. Maaf gara-gara aku." Sakura masih diam, ia masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Malam ini tangan seseorang terluka karenanya, Sakura kau salah.

"Tidak, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Sakura sedikit melirik wajah Shion yang memandangnya khawatir sebelum pergi. Mungkin malam ini ia akan berakhir di meja bartender dan mencoba apa yang kakaknya sebut dengan _tequila._

oooo

Gaara mencari Sakura kemana-mana, ini sudah jam 11 katanya perempuan itu mau pulang jam 10? Ia tadi sempat melihat Sasuke tapi tidak melihat Sakura, makin malam pesta malah makin seru, baru sedetik mengalihkan perhatian dari kehadiran Sasuke ia sudah langsung kehilangan. Benar-benar gila pestanya Sasori malam ini.

"Gaara kau lihat Sakura?" Nah Sasuke.

Benar-benar gila kan? Baru tadi ia bilang hilang, pria ini malah muncul di depannya.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kan kau yang membawanya pergi." Ia kesal, apa-apaan sih orang ini, tadi dia yang membawa sepupunya sekarang malah bertanya dimana Sakura padanya. Kalau Gaara tahu juga tidak akan ia cari.

Merepotkan.

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang."

Habislah Gaara ditangan Sasori malam ini, dari belakang juga Gaara tahu yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di bangku bartender itu Sakura. Dua orang pria tampan itu melesat secepatnya ke tempat Sakura.

"Aku bilang tambah."

"Maaf nona, kau sepertinya sudah sangat mabuk." Sang bartender tahu siapa orang ini, pekerjaannya bisa cukup sampai malam ini jika bosnya tahu adiknya mabuk berat.

"Sakura." Sakura menyipit memandang siapa yang memanggilnya, ini Gaara dan Sasuke kan? "Mau menculikku ya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dipandangi penuh curiga oleh Sakura.

Gaara merebut gelas kosong di tangan Sakura dan mengendus baunya, "Sudah berapa gelas?" tanya lelaki itu pada bartender bertubuh ramping di depannya, Sakura sepertinya sudah minum banyak, ia terlihat sangat mabuk.

"Satu setengah." Rasanya Gaara mau ganti wajah saking malunya, tadi tampangnya sudah sangat serius memandang sang bartender, tapi setelah tahu sepupunya cuma minum satu gelas kok rasanya lemas ya?

"Lain kali aku akan rajin membawamu ke Karlu, Sakura." Sakura mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, ia tidak begitu mengerti ucapan Gaara, sementara Sasuke memandangnya kesal, masih sempat bertingkah gila padahal kondisinya sedang _urgent._

Gaara menggaruk atas alisnya bingung, kalau tidak dibawa pulang sekarang Sasori bisa tahu, tapi kalau dibawa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini justru malah seperti menyerahkan diri. Bisa habis riwayatnya. Diam-diam ia mengumpat dalam hati, kalau biasa minum Sakura pasti kuat, semuanya salah Sasori yang sok melindungi adiknya dari minuman haram. Sekarang lihat sendiri kan akibatnya? Baru satu setengah gelas sudah K.O.

Baiklah mungkin sesekali masuk ke kandang singa boleh juga. Belum sempat mengambil Sakura dari rengkuhan Sasuke, matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang terlihat mencurigakan di tengah pesta. _Sial, kenapa mereka datang saat sedang begini,_ batinnya kesal.

"Sasuke, kau bawa sepupuku—"matanya masih menganalisis berapa dan seperti apa orang-orang yang datang ke tempatnya. "—jangan bawa ke rumah, kau bisa habis ditangan Ruiz. Kemana pun, tapi jangan macam-macam." Matanya tajam menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya tajam karena tak terima. Sasuke juga punya aturan. Gaara mengecup singkat dahi sepupunya sebelum pergi.

"Aku tunangannya kalau kau lupa." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Terserah." Selanjutnya Gaara sudah hilang di tengah lautan manusia.

oooo

"Sasuke."

"Hn, ini aku."

Susah payah Sasuke membawa Sakura ke apartemennya, perempuan itu sekarang sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Pria itu memandangi wajah Sakura sekali lagi, dia cantik, menurutnya Sakura adalah tipenya, perempuan ini tidak pernah mau kalah jika berdebat dengannya sampai perutnya lapar. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa jam-jamnya seru selain dengan Sakura. Harus ia akui perempuan ini mempesona, sangat malah. Sakura cepat akrab dengan orang lain, dia polos dan tidak pernah punya pikiran buruk tentang orang lain.

Tapi ia juga tidak mengerti, rasanya selalu ada sakit hati tiap kali berdekatan Sakura.

"Haaah. Aku pusing." Sasuke baru akan beranjak dari duduknya saat tangan Sakura tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya. Pria itu kembali duduk dengan posisi semula. Sasuke mebulatkan matanya menerima perlakuan Sakura, gadis ini sekarang sudah duduk diatas pahanya, _dress_ nya agak tersingkap sampai Sasuke bisa melihat betapa mulusnya kuit Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang—"

"Sasuke- _kun_." Dari suaranya, Sasuke bisa tahu perempuan ini sedang menangis. "Apa kau masih menghukumku?" Racaunya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mau datang ke tempatmu tapi aku tidak bisa. Apa kau belum memaafkanku?"

"Sakura aku tidak mengerti." Tangan Sakura meremas bagian depan kemeja Sasuke sampai agak kusut. Pegangan Sakura padanya lumayan kuat, Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura bisa se-agresif ini, tadi dia sudah tidur kan? Bibir Sakura kini menyentuh bibirnya, Sasuke tahu seharusnya ia melepaskanya tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Sasuke justru ingin lebih lama lagi seperti ini, ia tidak memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Mata hitamnya sibuk memperhatikan Sakura yang masih menangis. "Aku lelah. Bisa kah kau hentikan ini?"

"..."

"Aku memang yang salah, semuanya salahku. Tapi apa harus aku yang menanggung semuanya? Sasuke- _kun_ kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak sekuat itu. Aku terlalu terbiasa denganmu, aku mohon ingat aku."

Kenapa rasanya makin sakit hati melihat perempuan ini menangis di depannya, ia masih mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi dari Sakura. Tahu saat Sakura memanggilnya Sasuke- _kun_ tadi? Ia merasa hangat, perasaan yang berbeda saat Shion memanggilnya begitu. Sakura masih terisak di depannya, tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang gemetaran.

"Mau cerita padaku?" Pertanyaan sesederhana itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, Sakura langsung mendongak dan menatap wajahnya. Perempuan itu tertawa di sela tangisnya, Sakura tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke—" Sakura kembali menunduk, tangannya kembali meremas kemeja Sasuke, "—Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sampai kau melakukannya padaku." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, Sakura pasti akan melanjutkannya lagi, jadi saat ini ia hanya diam dan menyimak.

"Aku berharap aku bisa tepat waktu, hiks... tapi aku justru kembali lebih lambat dari biasanya." Air matanya kembali meleleh, Sasuke berani bersumpah, berkali-kali menyakiti Sakura baru kali ini ia melihatnya menangis. Sasuke tiba-tiba sadar sudah jadi pria brengsek.

"Kau curang, aku iri denganmu yang bisa melupakan semuanya. Bagaimana jika kita tukar tempat? Apa kau mau menungguku sampai aku mengingatmu?"

Kali ini Sasuke harus kembali menahan rasa penasarannya, Sakura tertidur di pelukannya. Kepalanya bersandar di dada Sasuke dengan napas yang teratur. Posisi mereka masih tidak berubah setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar jika tangannya sekarang sudah memeluk pinggang Sakura.

Ada banyak yang ia tidak tahu—tentang Shion—seseorang di masa lalunya yang ia lupakan. Ia hanya sedikit ingat tentang Shion. Saat mereka berpaspasan di koridor sekolah, atau saat perempuan cantik itu menyapanya hangat. Hanya itu.

Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura yang sudah benar-benar tidur di atasnya. Tentang Sakura, ia tidak pernah mengerti, selalu ada perasaan aneh tentang gadis ini. Ia merasa begitu terikat dengannya, ingat saat ia menemukan Sakura di L Mare? Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa harus kesana. Makan malam di Kuletos? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ikut makan malam tidak penting seperti itu, mengetahui Toneri juga diundang tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin mengajak Sakura untuk ikut dengannya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa saat ini ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Gumamnya rendah.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Panjaaaaang...! Aku gak tau chapter ini memuaskan atau ngga, sebenernya chapter ini tuh mau aku jadiin satu sama chapter 7 tapi panjang kaaaan? Bisa 5000 word kalau dipaksain, sementara aku mau akhir chapternya begini muehehe...

Sasuke masih kebingungan...

Semoga suka chapter ini dan selamat puasa semuanya^^ *bagi yang menjalankan

Enjoy^^

RnR please...


	9. Terror

Gaara melangkah santai dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya sambil tersenyum remeh. Ia tahu saat ini sedang diawasi empat orang asing, gerakannya justru malah sengaja agar diikuti. Malam ini akan jadi malam liarnya di San Franscisco.

Matanya menangkap dua mobil mengikutinya di belakang saat mobilnya mulai bergerak. Ia tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumah Ruiz sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda." Gumamnya rendah, setelah selesai menganalisis ia tahu bagaimana tipe lawannya sekarang.

Gaara tidak berencana menaikkan kecepatan kendaraannya, main-main dulu boleh juga pikirnya. Selama lima belas menit mobilnya berjalan dengan kecepatan standar, ia membiarkan begitu saja dua mobil yang berwarna sama dengan mobilnya membuntuti sebelum akhirnya pria itu ngebut.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum melihat jalan di depannya, ia sudah hampir dekat dengan _lombart street_.

Gaara menyalakan lampu _send_ kanan dan memutar stirnya. Satu mobil di belakangnya yang lebih depan dari mobil kedua mengikutinya. Ia tersenyum puas. Ia hampir sampai pada jalan di depannya. Gaara benar-benar terlihat akan belok menuju _lombart street_. Tepat sebelum ia berbelok, Gaara membanting stirnya kembali ke kiri dan melesat cepat bak peluru ke arah depan. Satu mobil terkecoh dan terjebak masuk menuju jalan yang terkenal dengan tikungannya yang tajam dan jaraknya yang panjang di dunia.

 _Satu lagi,_ batinnya.

Jalur yang sedang dilaluinya agak sempit dan dipenuhi mobil-mobil besar pengangkut barang. Di depannya ada _container_ , jalannya santai, dan sedikit menghalangi. Melihat mobil di belakangnya mulai mendekati, Gaara langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya. Tikungan ke arah kiri sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Dengan cepat Gaara kembali melesat, ia masuk diantara dua mobil besar yang berurutan. Mobil di belakang, menambah kecepatannya. Sebelum mobil itu dapat menjangkau jarak mobil yang di kejarnya, Gaara sudah menghilang.

" _Adios amigo."_ seru Gaara dari jauh setelah membuka jendela mobilnya.

Dan bebas kabur.

oooo

Sasuke bangun lebih pagi hari ini, sejak tadi ia menghirup harum _strawberry_ bercampur mawar dari rambut Sakura. Rasanya ia ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, jangan makin siang, atau jangan bangunkan Sakura sekarang. Karena saat perempuan ini bangun maka semuanya akan berakhir. Rasanya nyaman, diam-diam ia merasa beruntung bangun lebih dulu jadi bisa menikmati momen ini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, sejak semalam perasaannya seolah di aduk-aduk oleh Sakura.

"Kau membawaku kesini?"

Oh, Sakura sudah bangun ternyata.

"Hn."

Perempuan ini masih belum menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Sasuke, ia sudah bangun sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sakura agak kaget menemukan dirinya bangun dipelukan Sasuke pagi ini, ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Yang ia tahu semalam dirinya mabuk. Oh tidak, apa saja yang ia racau semalam? Ia sama sekali tidak ingat, mendapatkan perlakuan Sasuke padanya pagi ini yang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasa ia merasa ada yang salah, salah yang baik.

Sakura menaikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Astaga, wajah Sasuke dipagi hari tampan sekali, ia tiba-tiba berharap jadi wanita beruntung yang bisa menikmati ini tiap pagi. Sasuke terpaku menatap Sakura, perempuan ini mungkin benar-benar malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

"Kita tidur disini?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Menurutmu aku tidur di sofa?" Sakura mendadak menyesal sudah memuji Sasuke dalam hati, Sasuke tidak jadi tampan di matanya dengan nada ketus tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu ya, aku kan semalam mabuk."

"Bagus kau sadar."

Mereka selanjutnya diam, hanya ada suara hujan di luar jendela yang terdengar di telinga keduanya. "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalau kau tidak membawaku, mungkin orang lain yang akan membawaku semalam. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat apa saja yang aku lakukan semalam."

Benar, Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat, dari tingkah Sakura yang seperti biasanya saja Sasuke sudah tahu. Tadinya ia mau bertanya lagi tentang yang semalam, tapi mendapati momennya justru tidak berlanjut malah membuatnya malas.

"Hei."

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura lagi, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak menjawab aku sudah bicara panjang lebar?"

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia hanya mau setidaknya Sasuke bilang sama-sama atau semacamnya. Sakura agak bosan dihadiahi gumaman yang sama terlalu sering.

Sasuke agak kecewa saat Sakura bangkit dari posisi tadi, ia jadi jauh dengan perempuan itu.

"Sudah jam segini, aku pasti kena semprot Ruiz- _nii_ lagi dan dikurung di rumah selama seminggu."

"Berlebihan." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Kenapa? Dua hari lalu aku kena marah Ruiz _-nii_ karena pulang tengah malam dengan Toneri." Ucap Sakura nyolot, ia tidak terima dibilang berlebihan.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Sakura.

"Apanya?" Sakura merengut tak mengerti. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Kapan kau pulang tengah malam dengannya?" Sasuke malas menyebut namanya, ia agak terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tidak senang mendengar hal tadi.

"Dua hari lalu—" Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum Sasuke sempat bicara, "—hei, Frisco bukan kota yang kecil tahu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam saat pria itu melakukan hal yang sama, "Kenapa sih sensitif sekali dengannya? Kau suka Toneri?"

"Siapa yang suka laki-laki?"

Sakura baru akan menjawab kembali ucapan Sasuke saat ponselnya bergetar.

 _Pagimu menyenangkan? Hariku juga akan menyenangkan._

Nomor ini lagi, berkali-kali mendapat terror yang sama dari nomor ini membuatnya kebal, Sakura malah jadi penasaran siapa orang ini sebenarnya, ia baru sadar orang ini selalu mempunyai durasi telpon lebih dari satu menit dengannya, ia jadi tahu bagaimana caranya orang ini tahu dimana posisinya.

Lain kali mungkin dirinya lah yang akan melacak bukan dilacak.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi saat satu pesan lain masuk.

Sasori.

 _Kita harus bicara, nanti saat aku kembali kita makan malam berdua di Fountain._

Huh ditinggal lagi.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, ia tersenyum, setidaknya Sasuke sudah mau repot-repot membawanya semalam.

"Mau kubuatkan _pancake_?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tahu sih, kau tidak suka manis, hidupmu terlalu pedas sih." Perempuan itu kemudian lari menuju dapur sebelum Sasuke balik menyerangnya dengan kata-kata.

oooo

Gaara membuka matanya malas-malasan, kalau bukan karena perutnya yang lapar ia mungkin tidak akan bangun. Rumah Ruiz sepi saat siang seperti sekarang. Pria itu membuka pintu kamar Sakura sampil menggaruk kepalanya. Masih kosong, sepupunya belum pulang.

Mungkin _garlic bread_ kesukaan Sakura di pagi hari cocok untuk perutnya pagi ini.

"Pagi Rossa."

"Pagi tuan." Perempuan dengan usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi ini menuangkan susu putih di gelas kosong milik Gaara. Walaupun tidak mabuk pemuda ini tidak mungkin tidak minum di pesta semalam, jadi dia butuh minuman penetralisir.

"Terimakasih."

"Butuh sesuatu lagi?"

"Biar aku yang ambil sendiri nanti." Ucapnya hangat, ia tidak terlalu suka susu tapi kalau sudah disediakan Rossa, apapun itu pasti akan ia habiskan. Gaara dan sepupu-sepupunya fans fanatik masakan Rossa. Pemuda ini merasa walau tidak di rumah ia tidak akan kelaparan jika di tempatnya ada Rossa.

Gaara masih berusaha menyegarkan matanya, ia sudah cuci muka tadi sebelum turun dari kamarnya, tapi masih saja merasa ngantuk. Mungkin karena semalam hanya dapat jatah tidur dua jam.

Pria itu tidak langsung tidur saat tiba di rumah, ia mengotak-atik laptopnya untuk mencari informasi. Penguntitnya kali ini agak keterlaluan menurutnya, hampir tiap hari ia diikuti bahkan saat sedang kencan. Yang membuatnya merasa perlu mencari tahu bukan apa-apa, ini tentang Sakura, ia merasa orang yang sama juga mengincar sepupunya.

Gaara tidak akan segan menghabisi orang-orang yang mengusik keluarganya. Ia pernah membuat rahang cucu kolega keluarganya retak saat mendengar Sakura disebut ' _piruja'_ karena tidak mau diajak dansa. Saat itu semua orang hanya menerka-nerka tidak ada yang berani menanyakannya langsung pada Gaara. Belakangan diketahui itu adalah bahasa Spanyol dan artinya kira-kira perempuan murahan.

Ia tahu _sword tears_ yang dimilikinya memiliki nilai yang tinggi, orang-orang memperebutkannya tanpa pandang nyawa. Bukan malah merasa repot, Gaara malah merasa senang bisa punya benda yang diperebutkan orang banyak, itu membuatnya punya alasan untuk latihan bela diri.

"Hei, makan siang sendirian?" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Sakura.

"Aku baru mau minta Sasuke mengembalikan sepupuku."

"Tadi dia mengantarkanku, aku akan pergi lagi setelah ini." Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, "Mau kemana lagi?" Ia baru sebentar melihat Sakura, tidak bisakah sepupunya ini menunggu? Gaara belum tahu siapa musuhnya kali ini.

"Ke kantor Sasuke. Aku bosan di rumah sendirian." Sasori sudah berada di Chicago saat ini, pria itu seolah tidak ada lelahnya langsung terbang setelah pesta semalam beres dan Sakura baru tahu Ruiz membawa keluarga kecilnya ke Oslo tadi pagi menghadiri pekan bisnis disana sekaligus liburan. Rumah akan sepi dua hari ke depan tanpa Akira.

"Ada aku."

"Kau tidak ada agenda hari ini?" Sakura memandangnya heran, justru biasanya Gaara yang jarang terlihat di rumah.

"Ada sih. Nanti—" Gaara merasa pegal memandang Sakura yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. "—duduk disini, temani aku makan siang sebelum kau pergi lagi."

"Aku sudah makan tadi."

Rossa keluar makanan khas Meksiko yang pasti Gaara dan Sakura suka, porsinya agak banyak dan tiba-tiba membuat Sakura kembali lapar. "Aku tidak jadi kenyang." Sedetik kemudian Sakura mengambil tempat di sebelah Gaara yang menahan kekehannya.

oooo

"Kau langsung ke kantor Sasuke setelah ini?" Sakura hanya berdua dengan Hinata di dalam mobil sekarang. Shion menolak ikut dengannya, perempuan itu bilang ada urusan lain. Mereka baru selesai berbincang ringan di Fountain.

"Iya." Hinata menghela napasnya menyerah, ia belum mau membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Naruto yang datang bersama ke Kuletos seminggu yang lalu. Tadi ada Shion, ia tidak terlalu terbuka dengan perempuan itu, ia hanya percaya pada Sakura.

"Dia menjemputku ke rumah Neji- _nii_ dan memintaku untuk menemaninya, Naruto bilang dia diminta Sasori- _nii_ untuk menggantikannya."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu bodoh." Sakura tahu sepupunya menaruh hati pada sahabatnya sejak lama, mereka terjebak dalam hubungan yang orang-orang bilang _friend zone_. Sakura juga tahu bagaimana Hinata menyukai Naruto, mereka hanya belung bilang satu sama lain.

Naruto sama dengan Sasori dan Gaara, punya banyak teman wanita, ya mau bagaimana lagi namanya juga sedarah. Tapi yang Sakura tahu Naruto berbeda dengan mereka, pria itu punya satu orang untuk tempatnya kembali. Seperti semua nyawa Naruto dipegang oleh Hinata.

Oh ya, tentang Naruto. Dia memang yang paling berbeda dengan Akasuna lainnya, namanya Namikaze Naruto, ibunya adalah perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Akasuna sebelumnya dan bungsu, menikah dengan Namikaze Minato dari klan Namikaze. Pria yang seusia dengan Gaara ini termasuk pria yang hangat dan punya rasa tanggung jawab, itu alasan Sakura menjulukinya 'pria', bukan 'pemuda' seperti Gaara yang masih pecicilan. Kelakuan boleh sama, tapi isi kepala Naruto satu usia dengan Sasori.

"Aku hanya merasa dikhianati, sahabatku meyusul ke Frisco bersamaan tanpa memberitahuku."

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ia memandang Sakura yang masih fokus menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Aku dan Shion tidak datang bersamaan, aku datang sendiri, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia tiba disini."

oooo

"Lakukan malam ini."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara Shion yang berasal dari ruangannya. Pria itu baru selesai _meeting_ , sore ini rencananya ia akan pergi ke Fountain dengan Sakura.

Shion tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu menyimak, ia hanya mendengar kata 'bersih' dan 'selesaikan' selewat. Dengan siapa?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini"

Suara Sasuke membuatnya kaget dan refleks memutuskan sambungan telponnya sepihak. Shion tersenyum canggung, seperti baru ketahuan mencuri sesuatu padahal Sasuke tahu perempuan ini tidak.

"Aku menunggumu Sasuke- _kun_." Perempuan ini langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke, sementara yang dipegang agak tidak nyaman dan rikuh.

Ia baru sadar, Sakura yang setahunya mengejarnya saja tidak pernah segenit ini.

"Mau apa?" Sasuke pelang-pelan melepas tangan Shion, ia berusaha membuat perempuan ini tidak marah lagi.

"Mau makan malam denganmu, pekerjaanmu sudah beres kan?"

"Sudah, tapi aku ada janji dengan Sakura." Mendengar nama perempuan lain fasih diucapkan kekasihnya, Shion langsung panas.

"Aku sudah janji lebih dulu dengannya." Ucap Sasuke lagi sebelum mendengar protesan dari Shion. "Jadi untuk makan malam denganmu butuh janji dulu."

"Shion mengertilah."

Mengertilah bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya. Hubungan mereka tidak sespesial yang kalian pikirkan, sejujurnya Sasuke dari awal merasa bingung dengan keberadaan Shion yang dari saat ia sadar setelah kecelakaan mengaku bahwa dia kekasihnya.

Dari cerita Shion, mereka menjalin hubungan yang tidak diketahui orang lain termasuk ibunya sendiri. Perempuan itu selalu datang menjenguknya saat ia sedang sendiri. Awalnya Sasuke tidak yakin, tapi saat ingatan pertamanya tentang Shion yang menyapanya saat Sasuke baru selesai main basket dulu muncul, ia mulai percaya. Selanjutnya tidak ada lagi tentang Shion yang bisa ia ingat. Mereka masih menjalin hubungan di belakang semua orang bahkan sampai ibunya meminta Sasuke menerima perjodohannya dengan Sakura—perempuan yang selalu membuatnya kesal tanpa melakukan apapun—dan bertunangan.

Tahu bagaimana bingungnya orang yang tidak ingat apa-apa? Sasuke punya rasa bersalah tiap Shion menangis di depannya saat lagi-lagi pria itu bilang tidak mengingatnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan diam-diam lalu saat ia kecelakaan Sasuke juga tidak mengingatnya. Shion sendirian, dan Sasuke merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan ingatannya.

"Ow, aku mengganggu?"

Dua orang yang sama-sama sedang saling pandang itu terkejut mendengar suara Sakura, mereka tidak sadar perempuan itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau bilang ada urusan di luar?" Sakura langsung menembak Shion dengan pertanyaan, tadi temannya ini menolak tawarannya.

"Urusanku disini—" Shion tampak kebingungan sebelum bisa menetralisir keterkejutannya,"—di gedung ini, aku rasa tidak buruk mengunjungi temanku kan?"

"Ya?" Sakura menjawab dengan ragu, entah kenapa perasaannya agak tidak nyaman dengan ini.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, selanjutnya suara dehaman Shion memecahkan keheningan. "Kurasa aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang, aku tidak mau mengganggu yang mau pacaran." Perempuan itu berlalu di depan Sakura dengan kerlingan jahilnya.

"Dari kapan dia disini?"

"Tidak tahu." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, alisnya terangkat, dan pandangan matanya masih lurus menatap Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaannya sambil membolak-balikkan buku. Mereka diam sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

"Aku baru selesai _meeting,_ dia sudah ada disini saat aku datang." Benarkan? Sasuke kali ini bicara jujur, ia tidak nyaman dipandangi begitu oleh Sakura. Seolah-olah dia sedang selingkuh. Heh!

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Takut pembicaraanmu dengan Shion ketahuan?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam ditembak dengan pertanyaan begitu. Perempuan ini mau mengajaknya ribut lagi. "Aku baru sampai." Tambahnya, tangan Sakura sudah menggapai _globe_ di meja kerja Sasuke dan memutar-mutarnya. Ia malas berdebat sekarang.

"Hn."

Selanjutnya tidak banyak pembicaraan yang mereka bicarakan, mereka tidak jadi ke Fountain dan makan malam disini, berdua. Malam ini Sakura tidak banyak bicara walaupun pembicaraan masih didominasi olehnya, dan Sasuke merasa aneh karenanya.

"Sudah hampir tiga minggu tapi aku belum bertemu dengan Itachi- _nii_."

"Hn."

"Aku rindu dengannya."

"Hn."

Sakura tidak peduli ucapannya ditimpal gumaman dari Sasuke, toh sekarang dirinya sedang bicara dengan _globe._

"Sudah hampir tiga minggu disini, apa Sasuke sudah mencintaiku?" Suara gumaman Sakura memang kecil, tapi pendengaran tajam milik Sasuke mampu menangkapnya. Pria itu langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Sakura.

Tring.

Sakura langsung duduk tegak saat ada satu pesan masuk di ponselnya. 'si tukang terror' begitulah nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya.

 _Semoga malam mu menyenangkan. Nikmatilah sebelum kau habis._

Sakura tersenyum miring pesannya benar-benar manis, ia biasanya tidak pernah membalas satu pun pesan dari orang ini, tapi kali ini otaknya tiba-tiba jail dan ingin tahu bagaimana jadinya jika ia balas.

 _Ya, sangat meyenangkan. Rindu denganku? Mau menelpon?_

Tidak perlu menunggu 5 menit, ponselnya kembali berdering, kali ini ia dapat panggilan masuk. Sakura sudah mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya?" Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya ada hembusan napas berat yang bisa Sakura tangkap dari sana. " _Masih bersama tunanganmu?"_

Sambil mendengar suara itu alis Sakura mengernyit, ia berusaha mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya orang ini, ia merasa kenal dengan suara berat ini, tapi siapa?

"Ya, aku dan dia, berdua."

" _Ow, mau habiskan waktu bersama sebelum waktumu habis ya?"_

"Waktuku tidak pernah habis dengan percuma." Timpalnya.

" _Tapi kali ini akan."_

Tiit, tanda GPS yang dipegang Sakura berbunyi, _kena kau_. "Tidak pernah." Kali ini Sakura yang memutuskan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak. Dipandanginya peta virtual yang muncul di _handphone_ nya.

"Aku pulang sekarang ya, sampai jumpa besok."

Sasuke langsung memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi di depannya, daritadi perempuan ini sibuk sendiri, sekarang mau meninggalkannya?

oooo

Sakura mengeratkan _coats_ nya lagi, malam ini agak dingin dari malam sebelumnya. Dipandanginya lagi jalanan yang ia lewati, gelap, kotor, tidak ada orang disini. Sakura berjalan sendiri ditengah jalanan yang minim penerangan. Ada juga tempat yang begini di Frisco? Pikirnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki lain. Mungkinkah itu suara gemaan dari sepatunya? Tidak, Suara itu tidak segemeletuk _ankle boot_ nya.

Beberapa kali jalan dan berhenti, kali ini Sakura yakin ada orang yang sedang mengikutinya. Sakura lalu melangkah lagi dari yang pelan jadi makin cepat dan kemudian lari. Orang di belakangnya ikut berlari. Perempuan itu buru-buru bersembunyi di gang sempit sebelum orang itu berhasil menggapainya.

BUK

"Aww." Sasuke merasa matanya berair, Sakura melemparkan benda—apa itu ia tidak tahu— tepat kena tulang hidungnya. Sementara si tersangka langsung keluar dari persembunyian saat menangkap suara orang yang _familier_ di telinganya.

"Sasuke." Oh, astaga dirinya tegang setengah mati, ternyata yang mengikutinya adalah Sasuke. "Mana yang sakit? Apa yang kena? Maaf aku tidak tahu itu kau." Ucap Sakura tak enak, ia mencari-cari bagian tubuh Sasuke yang kena pukulannya.

"Sakit bodoh." Ia baru tahu Sakura tadi memukul wajahnya dengan tas jinjingnya yang setahu Sasuke isinya tidak pernah sedikit. Perempuan ini merenggut tak terima, "Siapa suruh membuntutiku? Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mata hitam Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya, perasaannya tidak enak saat Sakura keluar dari ruangannya, pria itu mengikuti mobil Sakura sampai kesini. Tempat yang tidak cocok untuk perempuan, malam-malam pula.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya ketus.

"Aku ada urusan. Kalau mau pulang kau tinggal pulang." Ucap Sakura tak kalah ketus. Tepat saat perempuan itu membalikkan badannya, peregelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Kalau kau mau tetap pergi, aku ikut."

"Kenapa repot-repot? Ini bukan urusanmu." Sakura tidak mengerti, ia rasanya ingin marah-marah melihat tampang Sasuke—sejak ia datang ke kantornya tadi sore—hari ini.

"Akan lebih merepotkan jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Hei." Sakura tidak terima, Sasuke berkata seolah dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa. Begini-begini juga ia fasih beladiri—Sasori gurunya.

"Aku ikut atau kita pulang."

Mereka saling beradu pandangan tajam satu sama lain sebelum Sakura menyerah, matanya tidak kuat jika tidak berkedip.

oooo

" _La Rossa Negra."_ Sasuke membaca tulisan nama bangunan di depannya, ia kemudian memandang Sakura. "Apa? Benar kok disini alamatnya." Ucapnya, ia seolah tahu Sasuke mau bertanya apa.

"Apa urusanmu ditempat seperti ini?" Sakura sudah jalan di depannya saat Sasuke bergumam begitu. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah sumringah, ia jadi tiba-tiba lupa urusannya, tadi Sakura sempat membuka sedikit pintunya dan mengintip seperti apa di dalam.

"Ayo."

Jangan menilai buku dari luarnya, benar-benar kalimat yang cocok dengan tempat ini. Tidak ada yang menyangka dibalik bangunan yang tua dan rapuh ada tempat seru seperti di dalam. Ternyata ini pub, Sakura tidak sadar beberapa mata lelaki memandangnya tajam saat masuk, perempuan ini selalu takjub dengan apapun yang dilihatnya. Sasuke dibelakangnya balik memandang tajam satu-satu orang yang memandang perempuan di depannya. Bagai singa yang siap menerkam.

Beberapa menit kemudian barulah Sakura sadar. Tempat ini, ada banyak jenis orang disini dan sepenglihatannya bukan orang baik-baik. Udara pengap dan bau rokok langsung menyergapnya setelah beberapa menit berada di ruangan ini, hilang semua rasa takjubnya. Sakura memandang tak suka saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Sasuke di belakangnya masih menatap mereka satu-persatu seperti tadi.

"Kurasa aku ingin minum." Mereka berjalan menuju meja _bartender_ , "Aku mau pesan _tequila_ lagi ya, ada kau kan disini."

"Percaya sekali padaku."

"Kau tidak macam-macam padaku semalam."

"Tidak malam ini." Timpal Sasuke, tangannya lalu melipat di depan dada, "Lagi pula, kau harus tahu bagaimana _tequila_ dibuat." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah penasarannya, "Huh? Memangnya bagaimana?"

"Mereka menggiling banyak belatung lalu diekstrak sampai menjadi cairan seperti itu." Dagunya menunjuk salah satu botol _tequila_. Susah payah Sakura meneguk ludahnya, jadi yang ia minum kemarin itu ekstrak belatung?

" _Fruit punch, no alcohol_." Ucapnya pada _bartender_ bertubuh ramping akhirnya, dari perawakannya pria ini seperti orang Asia, Asia Tenggara sepertinya. Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke, " _Tequila."_ Ucap pria itu.

"Hee? Tadi kau bilang?"

"Aku karnivor sejadi, jadi tidak masalah."

"Arogan." Gumamnya.

Sakura menegak minumannya hingga tandas, kerongkongannya terasa kering daritadi menghirup asap rokok. Ia memandang Sasuke yang meminum _tequila_ nya dengan tampang datar, kemarin ia minum itu dan langsung mabuk tapi Sasuke tidak. Udara sekitarnya tiba-tiba makin panas, keringat mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, "Sasuke, disini panas, kita ke tempat lain."

Sasuke kemudian menarik Sakura keluar dari kerumunan orang yang menyesakkan. Dari luar bangunan sebelum mereka masuk, lelaki ini melihat loteng terbuka di bagian atas, ia juga lihat beberapa orang disana. Perempuan yang dituntunnya ini tampak kesusahan melangkahkan kaki.

"Haaah, segar." Gumam Sakura. Sasuke memandang sekeliling saat mereka sampai di atas. Berbeda dengan ruangan di dalam, di atas sangat sepi, hanya ada seorang pria bertubuh gempal yang bersandar di besi penyangga. Sasuke menganalisis, tempat ini bukan hanya _night club_ melihat beberapa meja makan yang di tata rapi dan daftar menu makanan yang ada di sisi kirinya.

Pria bertubuh gempal itu lalu berjalan melewatinya, meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sakura. "Kita pulang saja." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura menguap beberapa kali. "Aku belum mau pulang." Sakura berlari kecil ke arah besi penyangga, Sasuke masih mengikutinya. Sasuke tanpa sadar terpana saat semilir angin malam berhembus mengayunkan anak rambut Sakura yang tidak terikat.

Sakura makin terlihat aneh, seperti Sakura yang ia temukan kemarin saat dipesta. Padahal yang minum alkohol dirinya, hanya _fruit punch_ tapa alkohol pula. Tapi kenapa justru Sakura yang terlihat mabuk?

Sakura balik badan dan bersandar pembatas besi, "Sasuke, kau tahu aku merasa tubuhku aneh, aku jadi ngan—" Sakura terbelalak saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng ke belakang, "—Akh."

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke terbelalak saat tubuh Sakura jatuh ke belakang, tubuhnya refleks maju berusaha menggapai Sakura. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, ia hanya bergerak mengikuti _insting_. Sasuke menolakkan kaki kanannya kuat sampai bisa menggapai Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Setelah begini, lalu apa?

Terdengar suara lempengan besi beradu dengan aspal di bawah sana.

Lelaki itu mengubah posisinya jadi dia yang di bawah dan menutupi Sakura dengan tangannya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan beradu dengan jalanan.

BUK.

Krak.

Rasa saki ditangannya menjalar hingga keubun-ubun lalu keseluruh badan. Tangannya pasti patah, pasti. "Ukh." Sakura bangkit, ia tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya, ia hanya merasa seperti terbanting dan napasnya sesak, ada lecet di lengannya tapi saat ini itu tidak terasa perih.

"Hah.. hah.." Sasuke mengernyit, kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Sakura terbelalak saat ia sadar bagaimana kondisi mereka sekarang. "Sa..Sasuke—" tangannya gemetar menggapai tubuh Sasuke, "— _kun_."

Tangan Sasuke sekarang sudah menempel di pipi Sakura, ia tiba-tiba merasa melewatkan banyak hal.

"Jangan menangis bodoh, hah.."

"Kau berdarah, hiks.." Ya, darah mulai mengalir dibawah kepala Sasuke, dan itu tidak sedikit.

"Telpon _ambulance_ sekarang hah.. cari bantuan." Ucapnya lagi, kesadarannya mulai menipis. Serius, kepalanya serasa mau pecah, disaat begini ia masih sempat berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Sasuke... hiks... Sasuke." Napas Sakura mulai memburu, Sasuke sudah tidak sadar.

' _Halo Sakura.'_

"Gaara- _nii,_ hiks to-tolong aku. Hah.. hah.. tolong,—"

' _Kau kenapa? Dimana? Sakura dengar aku?'_ Gaara ikut panik di sebrang sana, ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan sepupunya.

"—tolong aku.. hiks, aku mohon." Sakura menjatuhkan _handphone_ nya saking paniknya masih dalam keadaan menelpon Gaara, "Jangan—" Matanya mengabur dan akhirnya gelap. Tubuhnya jatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu pingsan.

Sakura memeluknya, memeluk Sasuke sebelum kesadarannya ikut menghilang,"Jangan lagi." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Panjaaang : ( semoga gak bosen bacanya huhu...

Akhirnya aku buat mereka berdua jatuh setelah di skyfall sebelumnya mereka gak aku buat celaka, maaf tapi sesungguhnya dari sini konfliknya bakal muncul ke permukaan.

Well, judulnya brave! Jadi gak mungkin aku buat Sakura dengan sosok yang lemah, ngga mungkin! Makasih buat yang udah review, favorit, dan follow, diem-diem ada yang review my astrologer juga ya? Fict itu bakal lanjut kok tapi setelah brave tamat ya, karna sebenernya fict ini rombakan dari skyfall yang munculnya lebih dulu dari fict itu jadi aku selesein dulu yang ini. Aku ngga bisa rasain feelnya kalau dikerjain sekaligus karna watak Sasuke disini sama yang disana beda jauh, jauuuuh banget.

Jangan ada yang protes kurang panjang! XP

Buat typo+kepeleset bahasa mohon maaf aku gak baca ulang dulu : (

Maaf gak update kilat, karena diriku bukan petir ;p muehehe...

Enjoy^^

RnR please...


	10. Let Her Go

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas saat dokter memeriksa matanya, Ia sudah ada di rumah sakit sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Tubuhnya masih lemas tapi menurut dokter kondisinya sudah lebih baik.

Sasori menghela napasnya saat Sakura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakanginya, adiknya belum mau bicara sejak tadi. Pria itu kemudian mengelus rambut Sakura dari belakang, "Aku ke ruangan dokter dulu ya?" Dan Sakura lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

Perempuan itu masih diam, bahkan setelah lima menit Sasori keluar dan meninggalkannya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar akan pergi." Gumamnya.

Mata Sakura terpejam meresapi kalimat penenang yang Itachi ucapkan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Saat ini ia lebih memilih mengingat yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja." Sakura kemudian memandang pria itu saat kalimat seringan tadi keluar dari mulut Itachi. Gaara yang sejak tadi berdiri juga sudah siap menghampiri Sakura saat mata sepupunya kembali berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menangis—lagi. Mereka menunggu Sasuke di depan ruang operasi.

"Aku yang membuatnya begitu."

"Itu kecelakaan." Ucap Itachi lagi. "Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu?" Tanya Sakura, Itachi dengan mudah tersenyum dan menenangkannya, padahal ia tahu bagi Itachi Sasuke sama berharganya seperti Sakura bagi Sasori.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini pilihannya. Adikku punya caranya sendiri untuk menjaga orang-orang yang dia sayang."

Seketika itu hati Sakura teduh, ada perasaan bahwa dirinya begitu berharga saat Itachi mengucapkan itu.

"Terimakasih."

"Hn, jadi jangan menangis, Sasuke akan merasa percuma menolongmu kalau kau begini."

"Ya."

Ia ingin percaya itu, tapi...

" _Nii-san._ " Sasori menolehkan kepalanya saat Sakura memanggilnya setelah kembali dari ruangan dokter, akhirnya ia mendengar suara itu lagi—meski agak parau.

"Ya?" Tangannya mengelus rambut Sakura, wajah adiknya tampak agak pucat dari biasanya, tubuhnya juga agak hangat.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Aku mau istirahat dan tidur di rumah."

oooo

Ada yang aneh, ia merasa kurang saat kembali dari ketidaksadarannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menemukan muka cemas Sakura saat dirinya pertama kali membuka mata padahal menurutnya ia pantas mendapatkan itu, yang ada hanya Itachi dengan wajah dingin yang tidak biasa dilihatnya.

Perempuan itu, ah rasanya Sasuke rindu, rindu berdebat dengannya, rindu semuanya tentang Sakura. Rasanya terlalu aneh melewatkan tiga hari tanpa Akasuna Sakura, perempuan itu terlalu biasa berada disekitarnya akhir-akhir ini. Sakura harusnya ada disini menemaninya, cerita ini itu, dan mendebatnya saat dirinya bosan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi, tangan kanannya agak sakit saat digerakkan. Dokter bilang tulang lengannya retak, bukan patah seperti yang ia duga saat jatuh.

Lihat keadaannya sekarang? Apa perempuan itu tidak mau khawatir atau sekedar berterimakasih padanya setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan malam itu? Kemana sebenarnya Sakura? Ini rasanya menyesakkan, rasanya seperti _de javu_.

Srek.

Oh, hatinya tiba-tiba jadi teduh. Sakura datang dengan _short dress_ dan _cardigan_ kuning cerahnya. Perempuan itu kemudian duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Kemana saja?" Sasuke akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Hm?—" Sakura menyentuh tangan kiri Sasuke lalu meremasnya ringan, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat saat kulitnya dan kulit Sasuke bersentuhan. Ia rindu dengan pria ini, sangat, saking rindunya ia bahkan tidak sadar kakinya membawanya kesini. "—aku ada."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura, pandangannya terpaku terus di mata hijau milik perempuan itu, "Apa kabar?" tanyanya lagi, Sakura lalu mendongak menatap langsung lawan bicaranya sambil tersenyum, ini pertanyaan yang tidak pernah didengarnya dari Sasuke, selama itukah mereka tidak bertemu sampai Sasuke menanyakan kabarnya? Harusnya dirinya kan yang bertanya?

"Kau bisa lihat." Ucap Sakura sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya dan terkekeh canggung.

Keduanya lalu kembali diam, Sasuke tidak suka atmosfer ini, rasanya aneh dan terlalu canggung seperti bukan bersama Sakura.

"Aku—"

"Temani aku disini."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini." Ucap Sakura kemudian, ia baru akan pamit tadi. Sakura tidak bisa lama-lama disini, makin lama dekat Sasuke malah akan membuat dadanya makin sesak.

"Temani aku disini sampai aku tidur."

"Tapi—" Sakura berhenti bicara saat Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya, pria ini sepertinya mulai kesal, Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke yang malah memandang arah lain.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

Sasuke kembali menoleh, Sakura benar-benar akan pergi. Perempuan ini sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum membuka pintu. "Anggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, kau hanya kecelakaan dan itu bukan salahku." Selanjutnya Sakura benar-benar lenyap dibalik pintu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku tak percaya.

Sasuke tidak percaya ini, Sakura benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, saat dirinya sedang lemah. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya, Sakura meninggalkannya?

"Hiks.. hiks.." Menangis lagi, Sakura tidak ingat sejak kapan dirinya jadi selemah ini, tubuhnya merosot di depan kamar sasuke, kakinya terasa lemas untuk melangkah. Ia merasa jadi orang paling jahat di dunia bicara seperti tadi saat kondisi Sasuke sedang begini, padahal dia yang paling tahu karena siapa Sasuke begini.

"Haha hah.. hiks.." Saura tertawa miris, sebegitu kejamkah dirinya yang dulu sampai dapat karma seperti ini? Ia membayangkan dirinya sedang di dalam bersama Sasuke, menemani pria itu sampai tidur, menyuapinya makanan, memberinya obat, berdebat dengannya.

Sakura meremas dadanya, ia makin merasa sesak dibagian itu, kenapa ini malah makin rumit? Kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa sederhana saja? "Aku—"

Sasuke tidak mengerti, matanya masih terpaku memandang pintu, Sakura datang dan pergi secepat angin berhembus. Ini entah kenapa terasa ngilu, ada bagian dari dirinya yang serasa remuk. Jauh dalam hatinya saat ini ia menyesal pernah bilang ingin Sakura pergi dari hidupnya. "—merindukanmu—"

Sakura makin terisak, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bahkan tubuh dan hatinya pun berkomplot untuk tidak pergi, "—sangat."

Sasuke tidak percaya mengucapkan tiga kata itu dari bibirnya—untuk Sakura yang bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

oooo

Kaki Sakura terpaku di atas lantai rumah sakit, ia baru akan masuk ke dalam tapi keberadaan Shion yang tertangkap netranya mengurungkan semuanya.

Sedang apa sahabatnya disini? Di kamar Sasuke?

Sakura tidak akan bertanya jika yang ditemui Shion adalah dirinya, tapi ini Sasuke, tunangannya. Mereka disini baru 5 jam yang lalu dan Sasuke sudah punya pengunjung baru? Ia lebih tertarik bertanya untuk apa Shion di dalam dibanding darimana Shion tahu mereka kecelakaan.

"Bangun, bangun dan beritahu Sakura tentang kita."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Keluarkan aku dari bayangan Sakura, Sasuke. Beritahu padanya ada aku di sampingmu."

Sakura diam, semuanya seakan berjalan sangat lambat, sangat pelan. Sasuke dan Shion? Sejak kapan?

Sasuke yang selingkuh adalah hal biasa untuknya, tapi ini? Ini sangat tidak biasa, bukan karena Shion sahabatnya, tapi karena Shion adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang Sasuke sembunyikan darinya.

"Sa-Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Shion dengan pandangan setengah ling-lung, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Mereka berhadapan di depan pintu.

"Kau dengar semuanya?"

"Tidak." Ucap Sakura tegas, ia baru akan pergi ketika tangan Shion menahannya. "Sakura."

"Aku mau istirahat, badanku masih lemas." Suara Sakura agak bergetar, jika ia bicara banyak mungkin Shion akan tahu bahwa dirinya nyaris menangis.

"Lepaskan dia."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Shion dan memandangnya tak mengerti. "Lepaskan Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya tak terima, apa haknya menyuruh Sakura melakukan itu.

"Aku—" Shion menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongak lagi, menatap Sakura berani, "Aku dan Sasuke punya hubungan yang lebih serius dari hubungun konyolmu."

Sakura menepis kasar tangan Shion, ia merasa berhak melakukannya, hubungan konyol katanya? "Aku tunangannya."

"Aku orang yang dicintainya."

Sakura seketika bungkam, ia harus jawab apa? Dia sendiri yang bilang Sasuke bisa pergi jika ia tidak berhasil, tapi ini belum sebulan kan?

"Aku dan Sasuke dalam satu hubungan bahkan sebelum kau kembali ke Jepang." Ucap Shion tegas. "Kau temanku, aku hanya mau memberitahumu bahwa Sasuke tidak hilang ingatan—" pandangan Sakura seketika penuh menatap Shion, "—ia hanya ingin membalasmu atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan dan aku mengetahuinya, kita akhirnya makin dekat dan—"

"Cukup."

"Kau harus dengar semuanya."

"Aku tidak mau."

Shion mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura agak kuat hingga perempuan musim semi itu meringis, "Terimalah kenyataan, kau harusnya jangan terlalu memaksakan semuanya, semuanya tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sasuke ku bukanlah Sasuke mu yang dulu."

"Berisik." Bentak Sakura, tubuhnya agak gemetar, ini bukan karena takut tapi karena hari ini terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang terpaksa harus diterimanya.

"Sakura."

Shion terkejut mendapati suara Itachi di belakang tubuhnya, perempuan itu hanya menunduk lalu pergi, "Aku permisi."

Itachi memandang Sakura khawatir, ada apa dengannya?

"Sakura?"

"A-aku mau kembali ke kamarku."

"Aku antar ya—" Sakura mengangguk kaku, Itachi kemudian memapahnya, ini aneh tadi Sakura sudah baik-baik saja kok. "Sasori masih mengurus ini-itu sekarang, mungkin aku bisa menungguimu sampai dia selesai."

.

Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar sore ini, tiap kali mengingat kejadian waktu itu membuat dadanya sesak.

Semilir angin sore menerbangkan anak rambut Sakura yang tak terikat, perempuan itu membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan _handphone_ nya bergetar.

"Ya?"

" _Semuanya sudah selesai nona, tuan Kozuna sudah bebas."_

"Terimakasih Yamato- _san._ "

Sakura memandang sekali lagi batu nisa di depannya, Kozuna Ayana.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengelus nisan di depannya, "Aku pergi dulu, _baasan._ "

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura mengangguk dan membalas senyum Toneri yang memberikan senyum hangat padanya. "Ayo." Sakura tersenyum memandang punggung pria itu, tangan mereka bertautan. Jika tidak ada Toneri mungkin dirinya akan benar-benar berubah jadi zombie saking tidak pernah keluar kamar sejak pulang dari rumah sakit. Sasori bahkan sulit membujuknya, bisa membuat Sakura menelan makanan saja sudah membuat Sasori senang bukan main.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku." Ucap Sakura, mereka akan kembali ke San Franscisco malam ini setelah puas 'kabur' ke San Andreas selama lima hari, Toneri dari pekerjaannya, Sakura dari pikiran-pikiran kacaunya.

"Sudah siap untuk pulang? Sudah lebih baik?" Toneri tidak tahu sahabatnya punya masalah apa, yang ia tahu saat Sakura begini ia merasa perlu berada di samping gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia sudah jauh lebih baik dan tenang sekarang, masalah di depannya bukan jadi masalah lagi untuknya.

"Ini." Sakura mengembalikan _handphone_ Toneri yang selama lima hari dipakai bersama, ia hanya menggunakannya untuk menghubungi Yamato dan kakaknya. Ia tidak mengaktifkan _handphone_ nya sama sekali. Sakura sadar, dengan kondisinya yang kacau pada saat itu memegang ponsel sendiri bukan hal yang bagus.

Ia tidak terkejut dapat banyak panggilan masuk dan pesan dari Hinata yang mencemaskannya, tapi mendapati panggilan masuk dan pesan yang lebih banyak datang dari Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa berkomentar.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela dan mengabaikan panggilan masuk baru yang muncul di layar _handphone_ nya

Sasuke.

Toneri sesekali mencuri pandang pada orang di sampingnya, "Tidak dijawab?"

"Tidak, justru ini yang aku hindari."

Toneri menghela napasnya, "Apapun masalahmu selesaikan—" Sakura menatap Toneri dari tempatnya duduk, "—kau sudah membawanya jauh-jauh ke San Andreas." Perempuan di sampingnya ini kadang bertingkah seperti dunia hanya miliknya dan membuat orang-orang khawatir. Seperiang apapun Sakura, dia jauh tertutup daripada orang pendiam. Temannya yang paling dipercayanya pun kadang tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Termasuk Toneri.

"Iya."

Sakura tersenyum saat mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Hujan.

Panggilan dari Sasuke kembali masuk ke _handpone_ nya.

 _Hujan kali ini milik siapa?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Hatinya tiba-tiba teduh, setidaknya langit kali ini mewakilinya menangis jadi Sakura tidak perlu capek-capek melakukannya.

oooo

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya kesal, Sakura tidak menjawab panggilan telpon darinya. Ia baru saja senang saat sambungan telponnya hari ini terhubung, tapi nyatanya Sakura tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

Sasuke sudah cukup dibuat frustasi sejak Sakura meninggalkannya di rumah sakit 3 minggu yang lalu. Gadis itu kemudian tidak ada kabar atau menghubunginya, tidak ada pesan, tidak ada telpon, atau ucapan selamat pagi yang biasa ia dapatkan. Ia langsung datang ke rumah Ruiz saat pulang dari rumah sakit tapi Sakura sudah pergi satu jam sebelumnya. Jika saja _handphone_ nya aktif, Sasuke pasti bisa melacak keberadaannya dan menyusul ke tempatnya, tapi ini tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke menghubungi Sakura sekali lagi dan tersambung, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. "Ayolah, Sakura—" Tangannya sudah menarik rambutnya ke belakang hingga acak-acakan.

"Sial."

Sambungan telpon kantor dari sekertarisnya lalu menginterupsi Sasuke.

"Jangan biarkan dia masuk, siapa pun jangan ganggu aku." Ucapnya saat diberitahu bahwa Shion berada di luar dan mendesak untuk bertemu dengannya, "Usir jika perlu." Sudah tiga minggu dirinya juga menghindari Shion, ia hanya ingin semuanya jelas dengan sendirinya tanpa campur tangan perempuan itu—lagi. Belakangan ini memori masa lalunya perlahan-lahan kembali.

Sasuke mendesah frustasi, ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Ia hanya ingin melihat sakura untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya. "Jangan anggap semua yang sudah terjadi katanya? Cih." Sakura benar-benar mempermainkannya. Setelah membuatnya begini perempuan itu malah pergi.

Tidak ada yang normal-normal saja setelah kecelakaan itu, semuanya terasa aneh, perasaannya pada Sakura, juga ingatannya. Sasuke seperti terus diberi potongan-potongan adegan acak masa lalunya yang kadang membuatnya pusing.

Kadang berupa mimpi, kadang saat dirinya sedang melakukan sesuatu, bahkan saat dirinya melihat hujan! Hal itu tidak pernah sejelas ini sebelum dirinya kecelakaan—walaupun semuanya masih _blur_.

Ia merasa yakin Sakura ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya, ia merasa begitu ketakutan saat Sakura bilang akan pergi, ia merasa sesak dan tiba-tiba ingat Sakura saat bangun dari mimpi-mimpinya, ada beberapa kebiasaan Sakura yang justru Sasuke rindukan darinya, seperti seremeh mengobrol dengan replika dunia misalnya. Sasuke merasa seseorang pernah melakukan hal yang sama di meja belajarnya dulu.

Ia merasa orang itu, orang yang ada di kepingan masa lalunya bukan Shion tapi orang lain. Jika pikirannya saat ini benar, lalu kenapa, kenapa Sakura tidak pernah memberitahunya?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha untuk tenang kali ini, lama-lama Sakura bisa membuatnya gila saking frustasinya.

Helaan napas berat kembali keluar darinya, "Aku membutuhkanmu." Gumamnya.

oooo

Sasori kembali frustasi melihat Sakura yang kembali lebih banyak diam di kamar setelah pulang dari San Andreas, sepertinya Toneri juga gagal. Akira juga dibuat sedih dengan kelakuan Sakura, pasalnya anak itu tidak mendapat perhatian dari tantenya sama sekali. "Lain kali Akira." Adalah kata-kata kesukaan Sakura akhir-akhir ini, banyak lain kali yang Akira terima dan itu membuatnya tak bersemangat.

"Hey jagoan, ayo tidur besok lari pagi denganku dan boy." Akira menurut, akhirnya ia dan Sasori bisa akur juga. Mereka sedang senasib.

"Sakura." Lama Sasori berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura, Akira sudah berhasil ia buat tidur nyenyak olehnya malam ini. Ruiz dan Konan harus berterimakasih padanya karena malam ini bisa 'bulan madu'.

"Sakura buka pintunya aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Sasori masuk ke dalam saat Sakura membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia justru jadi bingung mau bicara apa dengan Sakura, sebelumnya tidak pernah secanggung ini, hubungan mereka tidak pernah canggung.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"..."

Sakura tidur membelakanginya, sementara Sasori duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa cerita apapun padaku." Walaupun ia tahu adiknya tidak pernah begitu.

"Termasuk bagaimana sakitnya saat pms?" Sasori terkekeh, akhirnya, "Ya, bisa termasuk itu juga." Mereka kemudian terdiam lagi, Sakura sama sekali tidak menimpali ucapan kakaknya lagi, "Sakura, besok kau datang ke _rich ball_ ya, kau bawa undanganku."

Sakura seketika membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasori, "Apa? Kenapa tidak Gaara?"

"Dia harus menyelesaikan urusan kuliahnya." Oh ya, setelah Sasori pulang dari Chicago sekarang gantian Gaara yang ada disana, sepupunya belum lulus kuliah, Gaara mengulur waktu ditahun-tahun terakhir, harusnya dia sudah lulus tahun kemarin.

"Dan aku sudah menulis namamu."

"Kenapa kau suka seenakya sih _nii-chan_?" Sasori tidak ingat sejak kapan sakura jadi emosian begini, adiknya tidak pernah menyahutnya dengan nada tinggi seperti sekarang.

"Diam di kamar kau pikir kau saja yang stres? Aku lebih stres melihatmu seperti ini, keluar kamar seperlunya, menolak bicara denganku, tidak mau cerita, menolak Akira yang tiap hari menunggumu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang Sasori, ia tidak menjawab lagi. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sepeti biasanya, akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan adikku yang dulu." Ucap Sasori, rambut Sakura masih selembut dulu—saat Sakura kecil—ketika pria ini mengelusnya. Ia baru sadar adik kecilnya sudah sebesar ini.

oooo

Gaara menoleh kebelakang lalu balik badan lagi setelah memastikan perekam itu berhasil ia kecoh. Ia berhasil menyabotase 10 kamera keamanan. Pria ini masih berada di Frisco, di Transamerica Pyramid, gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di SF. Saat orang-orang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang di _rich ball_ , dirinya malah menyusup kesini sendirian saat acara perkantoran selesai.

Ada sesuatu yang harus ia pastikan. Tentang _sword tears_ yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui tempat ini punya banyak jawabannya. Orang yang menguntitnya bekerja disini, tempat yang sama dengan Sasori dan Sasuke datangi tiap harinya. Lalu kecelakaan fatal waktu itu menimpa Sakura dan Sasuke, yang ia yakini digawangi oleh orang yang sama.

Gaara menelan ludahnya, ini adalah ruangan terakhir yang akan ia 'sapu' setelah 10 ruang kerja pribadi lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia berharap segera menemukan sesuatu disini dengan cepat, agak paranoid juga berada di ruangan gelap begini.

"Baiklah langsung saja."

Penyapuannya di ruangan ini agak berbeda, Gaara langsung membuka Mac book Sasuke dan melacak emailnya. Ia mengernyit, email kedua Sasuke yang ini sepertinya jarang dibuka. Ada beberapa pesan yang belum dibaca, Sakura, ada nama sepupunya diurutan bawah. 5 tahun lalu? Gaara lagi-lagi mengernyit, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan pertama kalinya Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Perhatiannya lalu tertuju pada pesan yang baru-baru ini masuk, urutannya ada di paling atas dengan nama alamat email yang di _protect_.

 _ **A letter from angel**_

 _Night when you reverse into day_

 _Night when you wake up_

 _A dark day into your night when you are asleep_

 _You know if i never sleep_

 _I'll follow you anywhere_

 _Until I arrived and can touch her_

 _Move_

 _So her death will be longer_

 _And see when the knight night rescue_

 _The lady rain_

"Huh?" Isinya hanya sebuah puisi singkat yang judulnya manis. Dengan melakukan sesuatu akhirnya ia bisa dapat darimana email ini dikirim. Tubuh Gaara tiba-tiba tegang, komputer Sasuke belum selesai memproses data dan kini ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sepertinya hanya seorang, Gaara lalu maju ke depan pintu dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

Persetan siapapun itu, kesempatan kali ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa tahu semuanya.

"Itachi?" Mata Gaara terbelalak lihat siapa yang datang ini.

"Gaara."

oooo

Sakura mematikan daya _handphone_ nya sebelum turun dari mobil. Panggilan dari Sasuke masuk saat _handphone_ nya akan mati, Sakura memandang datar nama itu sebelum layar ponselnya menggelap.

"Ayo."

Toneri mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sakura. Sakura tidak mau datang sendiri ke tempat ini, jadi akhirnya ia pergi dengan Toneri yang masih mengkhawatirkan kondisinya, sementara Hinata pasti pergi dengan Naruto. Semalam perempuan itu datang ke rumah Ruiz dan meginap di kamar Sakura setelah khawatir tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun darinya.

"Ya." Sakura menyambut tangan Toneri.

Sakura selalu jadi perhatian semua orang di tiap pesta, pembawaan kesan yang kalem selalu melekat dengan penampilannya, sederhana tapi memukau. Matanya memandang biasa saja ruangan yang jadi TKP utama pesta malam ini berlangsung, tidak seantusias biasnaya. Sungguh jika bukan karena Sasori, ia tidak akan datang kesini, ia butuh tempat yang tenang dan tempat dimana Sasuke tidak ada.

Dari ekor matanya ia bisa menangkap pria itu berdiri di ujung ruangan, sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang dan membelakanginya.

"Aku cari tempat dulu." Sakura mengangguk menanggapi Toneri yang lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Bukan cari tempat sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin memberi ruang pada Sakura untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya yang ia yakini bersumber pada tunangannya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya saat melihat Hinata melambaikan tangan pada orang dibelakangnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu makin cepat melihat siapa yang dipanggil Hinata, Sakura berdiri dengan kikuk di tengah ruangan. Sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak melihat perempuan ini? Kenapa rindunya seperti bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu padahal baru hitungan minggu? Sasuke tidak ingat pernah punya perasaan begini saat Sakura menghilang selama sebulan.

Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan lurus, tatapan mata mereka sempat bertemu sebelum Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke mengernyit saat dengan entengnya Sakura berjalan melewatinya. Ia berjalan lurus ke tempat Hinata tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa yang salah dengannya?

.

.

.

To be continue

Maaf mungkin akhir-akhir ini updatenya gaakan cepet ya, aku udah mulai bingung atur konfliknya hehe.. terimakasih untuk review, favorite, dan follow fict ini^^ seneng banget dapet respon yang baik disini.

Pengen banget baca fict SasuSaku yang di dunia ninja sebelum mereka punya Sarada terus nyambung ke gaiden tapi belum nemu kayaknya ceritanya, malah banyak nemu fict rate M yang makin lama makin banyak huhu...


	11. Let Her Go 2

Ino tidak tahu sejak kapan Shion menjadi 'orang-orang tertentu' yang bisa keluar masuk pesta yang kategorinya _private party_ , matanya memandang penuh selidik ke arah perempuan yang berdiri membelakanginya, sepertinya belum sadar Ino sedang menyesap anggur di belakangnya.

Mata biru Ino lalu ikut tertuju ke arah pandang Shion, oh jadi itu yang membuat perempuan ini mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat. Akasuna Sakura, yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang —termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang perhatiannya ikut tercuri—datang.

"Aku cukup terkejut bertemu denganmu lagi."

Tubuh Shion tiba-tiba kaku mendengar suara itu, Ino lagi.

"Kau menyusup darimana sampai bisa masuk kesini?" Ia tahu kalimat tadi bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sindiran seperti biasa. Perempuan yang malam ini memakai gaun berwarna biru langit itu tidak pernah tidak menyindir dan merendahkannya.

"..."

"Kenapa kau seperti terlihat takut saat berhadapan denganku?"

"Aku tidak takut denganmu."

"Benarkah?—" Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada, "—oh ya, kau yang berani merusak hubungan orang lain, mana takut denganku."

"..."

"Iya, kan?"

"Berhenti merecoki urusanku." Senyum miring Ino langsung muncul saat mendengar desisan Shion.

"Heh? Kau bicara padaku atau pada dirimu sendiri?—" Ujung jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk mendorong Shion ke belakang, "—kau yang harusnya berhenti merecoki urusan orang lain, bukan siapa-siapa tapi merusak segalanya. Harusnya kau tahu diri."

Ino hanya menampilkan wajah datar saat tangan Shion menepis tangannya, ini adalah ekspresi terpojok dari lawannya dan ia merasa puas sudah melakukannya. Wajah merah Shion seperti sudah siap meledak.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, diam saja."

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Hati-hatilah, apa yang kau lakukan justru akan jadi _boomerang,_ dasar amatir." Ino suka ini, ia benar-benar menikmati ekspresi kesal Shion kali ini, mau dipoles bagaimana pun sifat aslinya tidak bisa ditutupi, apalagi Sakura—yang melihat perdebatan mereka— tidak menghampiri seperti biasa. Si bungsu Akasuna ini hanya sekedar lewat untuk mencomot satu makanan yang ada di meja belakang mereka dengan wajah polos seolah tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Sakura."

Merasa terpanggil, perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau memanggilku?" Nada bicaranya dibuat sehalus mungkin, wajah Shion seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ditahan. Senyum Sakura seperti ejekan bagi Shion kali ini apalagi saat dia berkata..

"Ku kira aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Wajah Shion makin merah menahan malu, ia dipermalukan di depan lawannya. Tangannya segera menarik Sakura menuju toilet wanita.

"Kau marah padaku karena pengakuanku?"

"..."

"Apa salahku jika semuanya karena perasaan kami berdua?"

"..."

"Dewasalah Sakura, tak semuanya yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan."

Sakura mengernyit tak suka, ia merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa, lalu kenapa sekarang Shion bicara seenaknya?

"Kau marah karena aku tidak membelamu?"

"..."

"Dewasalah Shion, itu urusanmu dengannya. Tak semua urusanmu harus diselesaikan orang lain." Dengan mudahnya kata-kata Shion dibalikkan olehnya. "Masih punya muka untuk mencari lindunganku?" Sakura akan membuat Shion berpikir dua kali untuk adu mulut dengannya. Sakura merasa benar bicara begitu, selama ini siapa yang selalu ada diurutan depan untuk membelanya? Ia tidak pernah ingat Hinata pernah melakukan itu, Hinata bahkan merasa seperti menulis buku _diary_ di sosial media jika menceritakan urusan pribadinya saat ada Shion.

"Cih, sekarang kau jadi balik menyerangku."

"Kenapa? Ucapanku benar?" Shion tampak tak suka diserang dengan kata-kata Sakura seperti ini, ia makin kesal posisinya makin terpojok lagi oleh Sakura yang tidak pernah ia sangka ucapannya lebih berani daripada Ino.

"Kau, sama seperti keluargamu." Sakura melepaskan lipatan tangannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berlagak polos Sakura, kau masih tidak sadar sudah membuat orang-orang sekitarmu menderita?"

Sakura mencelos mendengarnya, "Kau sama seperti keluargamu, hobi membuat orang menderita!"

"Apa maksudmu membawa keluargaku?" Urusannya hanya urusannya, apa-apaan orang ini menjadikan keluarganya sebagai pelampiasan? "Kalau tidak ada Akasuna, keluargaku masih utuh sampai sekarang." Teriak Shion.

"Keluargamu menghancurkan segalanya—" Shion mendorong tubuh Sakura sampai membentur tembok, "—setelah bertahun-tahun mengabdikan dirinya ayahku masuk penjara itu karena Akasuna, ibuku tidak bisa lagi aku lihat itu karena Akasuna, apalagi yang mau kau ambil dariku? Tahu apa Sakura? Aku tidak pernah sekali pun menganggapmu temanku, karena dirimu sendirilah aku bisa disini dan menjatuhkanmu. Ya, Sakura aku senang melihatmu sekarang, kau punya segalanya tapi menyedihkan, mengemis cinta dari orang yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu. "

Brak.

"Aku sudah peringatkan kau sialan!" Ino tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, ia tidak diam saja saat Sakura dibawa oleh Shion, daritadi tangannya sudah gatal ingin menjambak sesuatu.

Plak.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku!" Ino membelalakan matanya, ia kalah cepat sampai Shion bisa menamparnya. "Kau juga sama saja, sama-sama tidak punya hati."

Plak.

Shion lalu berhenti bicara saat Sakura menamparnya, matanya memerah menahan amarah. Shion salah besar jika menganggap dirinya lemah, tangannya bahkan lebih kuat untuk menahan tangan Shion yang akan membalas tamparannya.

"Kau tidak berhak menilai keluargaku, urusanku dan urusanmu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akasuna—" Sakura terus maju dan membuat Shion menubruk tembok sama seperti yang Shion lakukan padanya tadi, bibirnya sudah dekat dengan telinga Shion yang bisa mendengar bisikkannya kapan saja, "—kau tidak berhak mengatur mana yang benar dan yang salah, kau yang menyedihkan karena tidak tahu apa-apa, kau sendiri sadar kau bukan apa-apa tanpa diriku. Ingat ini Kozuna Shion, kau memilih musuh yang salah."

Shion terpaku mendengar kalimat panjang Sakura, ia merasa seperti mendapat ancaman dadakan. Ia sangat tahu Sakura mudah dijatuhkan dengan sedikit guncangan, tapi Sakura yang ada di depannya seperti tidak menunjukkan itu sama sekali.

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya memandang Shion dari atas ke bawah, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak mengenal orang ini, "Tahu malu lah sedikit." Desisinya, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Ino untuk keluar darisana.

"Aku mau sendiri." Gumamnya setelah mereka berada di luar, Sakura lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

oooo

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana heh tuan putri." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum saat melihat Toneri berjalan ke arahnya. " _Fruit punch?_ " Toneri menyodorkan salah satu minuman yang dibawanya.

"Ow, aku bosan minuman ini. Ada yang lebih menantang?" Sakura merengut, ia jujur dengan ucapannya tiap ke pesta pasti minum ini. Toneri terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura, tidak biasanya. "Minum cuka."

Sakura hampir tersedak saking gelinya, "Memangnya ada?"

"Di dapur mereka pasti punya." Selanjutnya mereka tertawa, setidaknya gurauan ringan seperti ini membuat Sakura tidak terlalu fokus memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa tidak di dalam?"

"Aku mau menenangkan pikiran, Sasori _-nii_ membawaku ke tempat yang salah." Toneri memandang sekelilingnya, mereka ada di _pool outdoor_ belakang _ballroom_ hotel. Iya, disini memang tenang.

Mereka kemudian diam, Sakura lebih tertarik memandang sepatunya daripada melihat yang lain, sementara Toneri memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya. Sakura adalah tipe perempuan yang dicarinya, cantik, cerdas, polos, dan baik. Baiknya Sakura bahkan mengalah orang baik. Kalau ada orang kaya yang paling 'bodoh' mungkin Sakura adalah orangnya.

"Heh kenapa?" Tanya Sakura saat mendapati Toneri terkekeh sendiri, "Tidak, wajahmu lucu."

"Lucu kenapa?" Sakura memandang penasaran, apa ada remah makanan yang terselip di giginya?

"Bukan lucu yang begitu bodoh—" Toneri tersenyum tipis padanya, "lucu yang cantik." Pipi Sakura langsung merona saat Toneri bilang begitu. Coba, perempuan mana yang tidak senang saat dipuji?

Toneri makin terkekeh geli karena berhasil menggoda Sakura sampai lama kelamaan dia diam. "Sakura."

Wajah mereka berdua sekarang sudah sangat dekat. Mungkin hanya terpisah 4cm, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangat Toneri. Refleks matanya tertutup saat bibir Toneri menyentuh bibirnya. Mereka ciuman! Hal yang setahu Sakura tidak pernah didapatnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini dengan Sasuke—ia tidak sadar yang dilakukannya saat mabuk.

"Maaf." Sakura membuka matanya, Toneri di depannya menunduk, tangan pria itu masih menyentuh pipi Sakura dan tangannya terasa dingin. Sakura tidak bicara apa-apa, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, ada apa dengannya? Ia diam saja saat Toneri melakukan itu, justru tubuhnya seperti menyetujui.

Buk.

Sakura membulatkan mata saat Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada di tematnya dan memukul wajah Toneri sampai pria itu jatuh di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Teriaknya.

Oh astaga, apa yang Sasuke lakukan bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang walaupun sakura tahu di tempat ini hanya ada mereka.

"Hentikan!" Teriaknya lagi saat Sasuke kembali memukul Toneri dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" Teriak Sasuke, daritadi ia tahan perasaannya, sejak Sakura datang lalu berdua disini dengan laki-laki lain.

Sasuke kemudian berhenti saat Sakura lagi-lagi menyebut namanya, tubuhnya bisa ia kontrol sekarang. "Ikut denganku sekarang." Ditariknya lengan Sakura untuk pergi darisana.

"Aku harus menolongnya." Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dahinya lalu mengernyit, Toneri tersenyum sambil bergumam kata _good luck_ untuknya.

oooo

"Ini sakit Sasuke." Seolah tidak mendengar, Sasuke masih terus menarik paksa lengan Sakura sampai ke parkiran.

"Masuk."

"Aku bawa mobil."

"Masuk Sakura."

"Aku tidak mau." Sakura bicara sama sekali tidak menatap matanya, "Aku bilang masuk Akasuna Sakura!" Sakura agak bergidik mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang naik satu oktaf, perempuan itu kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya singkat menuju apartemen Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa sangat lama. Padahal dirinya sudah biasa tidak diajak bicara saat Sasuke menyetir, tapi kali ini rasanya lain.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, Sakura menepis halus tangannya. Mereka sudah ada di pelataran parkir apartemennya. Ini akan memalukan jika ada orang lain disini, tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak merasa begitu.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Mau apa? Aku mau pulang."

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya sampai menubruk badan mobil Sasuke. Pria itu dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya lembut, ada beberapa emosi yang bisa Sakura rasakan, tapi ia tidak terima ini. Apa maksud pria ini. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke tapi kekuatannya masih kalah. Sasuke terlalu kuat mencengkramnya.

Sasuke membuka mata dan menghentikan aksinya, Sakura sama sekali tidak membalasnya. "Kenapa?" Pria itu menunduk menatap Sakura yang juga menunduk di depannya. "Hiks.."

"Kenapa kau malah menangis saat aku melakukan ini padamu?"

Sakura meremas bagian depan kemeja Sasuke sampai agak kusut. "Kau lebih suka orang itu? kenapa tidak tunangan saja dengannya?" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tidak kuat menatap Sasuke lama-lama, ia belum kuat berada di dekat Sasuke lama-lama.

"Kau berduaan dengan pria lain saat ada aku disana. Sakura kau tahu betul berapa banyak aku menghubungimu, berusaha bertemu denganmu." Teriaknya.

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli." Bisiknya, ia masih menunduk di depan Sasuke. Ia belum sanggup menatap mata itu lagi setelah sekian lama, mata yang sama seperti yang Sasuke tunjukkan bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum dirinya pergi.

Dan Sakura terluka melihat itu.

"Tidak peduli? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu? Aku hampir mati karenamu." Sasuke mencengkram bahu Sakura kuat-kuat.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menganggapnya—"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa? Jangan konyol Sakura. Kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke berteriak frustasi, harusnya malam ini jadi kejutan untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?—" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tapi perempuan itu masih tidak menatapnya juga, seandainya Sakura lihat ini, "—setelah aku berhasil mengingat semuanya." Semua, semua memorinya. Semuanya jelas sekarang, siapa Sakura, siapa Shion, apa hubungannya dengan perempuan ini, kenapa dirinya begitu benci padanya, setelah yang Sasuke lakukan dua tahun terakhir ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya, ia sudah menyakiti Sakura lebih banyak dari yang perempuan ini lakukan padanya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tatap mata Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang, "Apa yang kau lupakan memangnya? Jangan bercanda Sasuke. Sekarang kau bisa melupakannya. Lupakan semuanya yang kau ingat saat ini. Jangan ingat aku. Lupakan semuanya." Ditepisnya tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, mati-matian Sakura mengontrol napasnya. Ia merasa sudah muak dengan semuanya, Sakura ingin berhenti sekarang, ingin semuanya berakhir sekarang juga. Rasanya ia ingin tiba-tiba ada di kamar dan tidak ingat semuanya.

Sakura tersenyum sinis mengingat kata-kata Shion, "Aku iri padamu yang bisa dengan mudah melupakan semuanya dan melakukan banyak hal seenaknya." Sasuke tertegun, hilang ingatan itu bukan kemauannya! Jika bisa, ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah dirinya kecelakaan.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya mengatur perasaanmu sedemikian rupa untuk pura-pura kuat dan bahagia Sasuke, kau egois, apa yang aku lakukan dulu semuanya salahku? Kau—" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, "—Kau yang menyuruhku pergi, ingat itu Uchiha Sasuke. Kau egois."

"Kau yang tidak tahu rasanya Sakura." Rasanya kebingungan saking tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan informasi tentang satu kepingan memorinya yang hilang. Tidak ada yang tahu hubungan dirinya dan Sakura sudah berjalan jauh sebelum mereka dijodohkan, tidak ada yang tahu dulu berapa lama Sakura menggantung hubungan mereka, dengan naifnya bilang jika mereka ditakdirkan bersama mereka akan bersama tanpa perlu orang tahu hubungan mereka. Sasuke juga laki-laki yang kadang punya ego untuk menunjukkan hubungannya dengan Sakura di depan orang-orang. Perempuan ini selalu seenaknya.

"Setelah semua yang aku lakukan aku masih dianggap egois?" Sakura menatapnya tajam, suara berat Sasuke membuatnya makin ingin marah-marah. Ok, Sasuke yang memintanya, maka akan ia keluarkan semuanya malam ini.

"Semua yang kau lakukan? Semua orang juga bisa menolongku Sasuke, bukan hanya kau!"

"Semua orang?—" Sasuke merasa tak terima ingatannya otomatis tertuju pada kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu, "—orang asing tidak akan berani melakukan itu Sakura, kau pikir semua orang bisa melakukannya?"

"Lelaki memang seharusnya begitu." Ucapnya keras, Sakura ragu dengan ucapannya.

"Kau pikir lelaki macam apa yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu Sakura?" Sasuke mengguncang bahunya kuat, detak jantung Sakura juga ikut-ikutan menyalak saat sasuke meneriakinya, "Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura menangis, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan, darisini ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang sama cepatnya dengan milik Sakura. "Kumohon Sakura."

"Sasuke.. hiks.."

"Jangan buat aku begini lagi." Ucap Sasuke putus asa, ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya tapi ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu, masih untung bisa ingat semuanya, "Maafkan aku."

Sakura pelan-pelan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, perempuan itu tersenyum disela tangisnya. Tangan kanannya menjulur ke arah Sasuke, matanya melirik benda perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Sekarang lepaskan ini."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya, "Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan." Lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Jangan seperti ini Sasuke, aku mohon."

"Ini bukan perjanjiannya, Sakura."

"Ini bukan karena mu Sasuke, tapi karena aku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti apa yang sudah aku katakan daritadi Sakura?" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana membuat Sakura mengerti ini, "Sakura kau membuatku gila."

"Kau membuatku sakit."

"Kau pikir hanya kau? Kau pikir aku tidak sakit mata melihatmu dengan Toneri?"

"Aku pun sakit melihatmu dengan Shion."

Sasuke terhenyak, "Kau—" Sakura menunduk lagi di depannya, ia tahu perempuan ini menangis lagi, "—tahu?"

Dunianya tiba-tiba hancur saat Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sakura—"

"Jadi aku mohon—" Sakura menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan posisi memohon, "—kumohon lepaskan ini. Lepaskan aku Sasuke. Aku mohon, jangan siksa aku lagi." Sasuke hampir kesulitan mengambil napas, ia merasa sebagian nyawanya dicabut. Ia tidak ingat pernah menangis sebelumnya, tapi kali ini air matanya meluncur dengan mudahnya. Ia berharap segera bangun dari mimpinya saat ini juga.

Sakura ada di depannya, ia bisa bebas memandanginya, bisa ia sentuh, bisa ia rasakan kehadirannya setelah satu minggu ia lewatkan tanpanya di rumah sakit, setelah tiga minggu cemas mencarinya kemana-mana, setelah puas merasa sesak karena tidak bisa melihat wajahnya langsung, suaranya pun bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Sakura ada di depannya tapi kenapa terasa begitu jauh sekarang? Sasuke lebih memilih berdebat panjang atau membawa Sakura yang mabuk ke kamarnya daripada harus berada disini.

Sakura tersenyum di sela isakannya setelah Sasuke melepaskan cincinnya. Ini perjanjian mereka, bukan Sasuke yang tidak berhasil mencintainya, tapi dirinya yang tidak berhasil untuk mengembalikan semuanya, tidak berhasil untuk bertahan. Sakura menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi bagian dahi Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, ia terhenyak, masih ada perban kecil disana.

"Maafkan aku, atas semuanya." Semua terjadi karena ulahnya.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh permukaan wajahnya, kali ini tangan Sasuke yang menghapus air matanya bukan lagi mimpi bagi Sakura, gadis itu memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi sakit di dadanya saat Sasuke menyentuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Akasuna Sakura." Sakura berhasil menangis lagi saat Sasuke membisikkannya kata-kata itu, "Mungkin kau memang bukan untuk kumiliki." Pria itu kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, "Tapi kau berhasil membawa hatiku, kau membawanya bersamamu." Sasuke kemudian mencium dahinya lama. Air mata makin mudah keluar dari matanya, ia merindukan ini, sangat merindukan ini, setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu.

Ini mungkin kecupan di dahinya yang terakhir dari Sasuke.

oooo

Jam 1 malam.

Sasori memandang jam dinding lalu berjalan ke arah kolam renang dengan semangkuk _strawberry_ dan lelehan coklat di tangannya. Adiknya sedang manja malam ini, sejak pulang dari pesta dan ganti pakaian, Sakura meminta Sasori membangunkan sasori dan mengganggunya.

"Ini." Sakura tersenyum ke arah kakaknya, daritadi ia melamun memandang tenangnya air kolam. "Dasar manja." Sasori mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Sakura mulai mencomot satu _strawberry_ lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. "Hehe terimakasih."

Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura gemas, "Lain kali ambil sendiri, jangan mengandalkan orang lain terus. Kau harus bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri, aku tidak akan selalu ada bersamamu lho." Ucap Sasori asal, ia bicara sambil mengelus bulu halus boy—anjing kesayangannya—yang tiba-tiba bangun saat Sakura pulang.

Pria itu terkejut saat Sakura sudah terisak di sampingnya, "Hei kau kenapa?" Sasori dibuat bingung dengan ulah adiknya yang makin ditanya malah makin terisak. "Heh jangan menangis, aku tidak serius Sakura, sungguh aku Cuma bercanda." Pria itu mengelus bahu Sakura yang bergetar.

Sakura menggeleng, ia menghapus asal air matanya sambil menghabiskan _strawberry_ ditangannya. "Terimakasih—" Sakura tersenyum tulus ke arahnya lalu kemudian terisak lagi, "—kau kakak terbaik yang pernah aku miliki _nii-chan."_

Sasori terhenyak lalu membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya, adiknya aneh sejak pulang dari pesta, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi ia akan merasa menyesal memaksa Sakura kesana.

"Sakura, kau juga adik terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Dari dulu, sekarang, dan selanjutnya kau akan tetap menjadi adik kecilku."

"Kenapa aku harus besar _nii-chan_ , aku ingin jadi anak-anak lagi." Sasori terkekeh geli, "Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak jadi dewasa." Ia jadi ingat dulu, dirinya yang berusia 6 tahun meminta Sakura yang masih 2 tahun untuk tidak jadi dewasa saking menggemaskannya.

Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasori, pria yang sering dibuatnya kesal, repot, dan khawatir ini tidak pernah merasa Sakura sebagai pengganggu. Sasori tidak pernah benar-benar marah saat dirinya berbuat ulah. Sasori memberikan perhatian lebih padanya daripada orang tua mereka. Sasori mengajarkannya banyak hal yang baik dan yang buruk, Sakura hanya tinggal memilih mau melakukan yang mana. Pria _playboy_ yang sangat melindungi adiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika kakakku bukan kau _nii-chan_."

Oh tuhan, kenapa adiknya sangat manis malam ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saking terharunya. "Aku mau dipeluk sampai tidur ya _nii-chan_." Tanpa jawaban pun Sakura tahu Sasori tidak akan menolaknya, pelukan Sasori benar-benar menenangkannya, benar-benar bisa melepas pikirannya tentang semua kejadian malam ini.

"Kalau yang namanya _reinkarnasi_ benar-benar ada, aku akan meminta kau untuk jadi adikku lagi Sakura—" Sasori tersenyum sambil mengecup pundak kepala Skaura, "—aku sangat menyayangimu."

.

.

To be continue

Well, chapter ini lanjutan dari yang kemarin, tadinya mau dibuat jadi satu chapter tapi bakalan panjaaaaang banget dan aku kurang suka bikin yang panjang-panjang muehehe

Chapter ini aku buat sambil dengerin lagu let her go, feelnya dapet banget pas aku tulis bagian Sasuke ngelepas Sakura—gatau deh kalau yang baca. Dan lagu ini mungkin emang aku tunjukin buat dia kayaknya. by the way ini sasukenya yang rambutnya masih kayak pantat ayam yaa xixi

Ditunggu banget pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini.

Enjoy^^

RnR please


	12. Selfish

Sasuke memandangnya serius, kali ini Sakura bertindak keterlaluan.

"Itu sekolah yang luar biasa."

"Aku tahu apa itu Juilliard. New York, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku mencobanya. Tapi aku pikir untuk apa memberitahu sebelum jadi kenyataan." Sakura kemudian terdiam, mungkin kali ini dia salah besar. Sasuke tampak tak senang mendengar ini.

Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan wajah tak mengerti. Sebenarnya pemuda ini tahu betul yang ia sampaikan, mungkin hanya ingin tak mau tahu. Sakura tidak penah memberi kabar padanya sebelum bepergian jadi Sasuke terbiasa karenanya, tapi saat gadis itu bilang akan tinggal, wajahnya langsung berubah. Sasuke tahu perbedaan bepergian dan tinggal, dan sekarang pemuda itu sedang menunggu penjelasan.

Sakura menendang-nendang ringan angin dengan kaki kanannya sambil menunduk, tangannya bertautan ke belakang.

"Aku mau memberimu ruang." Sasuke menekuk alisnya tak mengerti, ruang untuk apa maksudnya? "Aku terlalu mendominasi, aku sadar itu." Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, belum pernah ia segugup ini di depan Sasuke. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis di depannya, "Kau pikir sekarang tidak?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku selalu bingung dengan isi kepalamu, apalagi yang kau cari?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus dan teguh, "Banyak. Apapun yang tak kutemukan disini, akan kucari di tempat lain."

"Lalu kau tinggalkan lagi."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Kenyataannya begitu." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sakura menghela napasnya, Sasuke benar. Ia mudah bosan, plin-plan, di kepalanya banyak masalah dan matanya selalu tidak bisa diam.

"Kalau aku bilang aku hanya ingin istirahat dan sendirian, bagaimana?" Nah akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke, aku lelah. Aku ingin singgah di suatu tempat dan istirahat disana. Aku punya kesempatan untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan disana, yang tidak bisa dilakukan disini."

"Kau tidak mau, bukan tidak bisa." Nada bicara Sasuke naik satu oktaf. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak pernah membentaknya, pemuda itu lebih banyak diam saat marah, lalu Sakura minta maaf, dan hubungan mereka kembali baik. Sasuke tidak pernah berteriak di depannya, ini mungkin bentuk rasa kecewa pemuda itu padanya.

"Aku punya tiket untuk melanjutkannya kesana Sasuke, kau sering menungguku latihan. Harusnya kau tahu aku bukan hanya sekedar ingin menari di sanggar."

"Balet cuma alasanmu Sakura, jangan berputar-putar!"

"..."

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Nada bicara Sasuke dibuat selemas mungkin. Berteriak sama sekali bukan gayanya, yang tadi itu kelepasan.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu tadi—" Sakura kemudian diam, kepalanya menunduk dan matanya tidak bisa diam untuk mencari alasan.

"Maaf, aku rasa aku telat memberitahumu. Mengertilah aku tidak akan pernah menolak kesempatan ini." Sasuke mendecih tak suka, lagi-lagi menggunakan alasan yang sama. Sakura hanya ingin lari dari sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak tahu. "Ini yang namanya kejutan? Kejutan untukku atau untukmu?"

"Sasuke—"

"Kalau mau pergi kenapa tidak langsung pergi?" Lawan bicaranya mengernyit tak suka. Ia kira ini akan jadi kabar yang bagus, tapi prediksinya salah 100%. Memang bukan ini satu-satunya alasan Sakura, tapi dirinya juga tidak bohong tentang sekolahnya "Ku kira kau selalu mendukung ku?"

"Apa gunanya memberi kabar ini padaku sekarang? Sakura kau memberitahuku sekarang tanpa meminta persetujuanku, kau mengambil keputusan sendiri, jadi apa fungsinya kau memberitahuku sekarang?"

Ini yang tidak disukainya, menyangkut pautkan hubungannya dengan akademis. Ini alasannya terlalu acuh pada Sasuke. Pemuda ini berasal dari klan yang penuh aturan, sementara Sakura adalah orang yang berkeliaran bebas. Ia mencintai pemuda ini, sangat malah, tapi Sakura juga cinta kebebasan. Ia masih muda dan banyak yang ingin ia coba. Sasuke tidak mengerti itu.

Menurutnya tidak penting memberitahu ini-itu yang akan dikerjakannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda ini tidak harus tahu semuanya.

"Kau akan tetap pergi walaupun aku bilang tidak boleh."

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

"Kalau lelah, akhiri saja—" Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, rencana yang sudah dibuatnya gagal saat perempuan ini menariknya dari kerumunan di tengah _euforia_ kelulusan. "—semuanya. Akhiri saja." Saat semua orang bahagia di hari kelulusan, dua orang ini malah melankolis.

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya. Sekeras mungkin ia coba bertahan selama ini dengan Sasuke, dengan hubungan mereka yang menurut Sakura tidak punya masa depan. Dan pemuda ini dengan mudahnya bilang akhiri saja? Hanya karena masalah ini?

Lama mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku akan pergi." Sasuke mendongak tak percaya, gertakannya dianggap serius. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalangi keinginanku—" Sakura memandang Sasuke dari ekor matanya, tubuhnya sekarang sudah membelakangi Sasuke dan siap untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu, "—termasuk kau."

Tahu bagaimana rasanya saat Sakura bicara begitu? Itu seolah-olah usahanya selama ini sia-sia, tidak dianggap sama sekali. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar darinya saking kecewanya. Sasuke bahkan tidak menahan gadis itu sama sekali. Tidak ada pelukan dari belakang yang Sakura biasa dapatkan, padahal ia mengharapkan itu. Ia tidak yakin bicara begitu tadi. Apa Sasuke akan menahannya? Apa Sasuke akan memintanya tinggal? Kalau iya—walaupun hanya sekedar memanggilnya—Sakura janji, akan berhenti melangkah.

Gadis itu menunduk, bahunya agak begetar. Ternyata tidak, ternyata hari ini hubungan mereka berakhir. Ternyata cuma segini saja kekuatan mereka. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyusulnya. Sakura sekarang sudah berada di tengah keramaian, ia sudah berada di area depan sekolah. Sasuke tidak mengejarnya sampai kesini. Matanya memandang sekeliling, mungkin ini hari terakhir orang-orang tahu hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman jika Sasuke melakukannya dan Sakura sangat ingin itu terjadi.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris, itu tidak akan terjadi. Sampai kapanpun orang-orang tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang mereka.

Rasanya ingin berlari ke arah gadis pirang yang sedang tertawa dengan teman yang lain, lalu menangis di depannya, Ino mungkin akan memeluknya dan membuatnya tenang seperti biasa. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak bisa lagi terjadi.

Mulai hari ini, semuanya akan berbeda.

oooo

Shion hampir kehabisan napas saat pria ini langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman ganas saat bertemu. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Akhir-akhir ini keduanya sama-sama sibuk. Perempuan pirang itu memberi kode untuk berhenti saat _handphone_ nya bergetar, tapi pria ini tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pagutannya. Melihat nama yang muncul di layar _handphone_ nya membuat Shion refleks mendorong tubuh lelaki di depannya kuat-kuat.

Aktivitas mereka akhirnya berhenti.

Senyum miring tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya, pria di depannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan, "Dia merindukanku." Ucapnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kesini. Jalanan Frisco hari ini sepi dan suasana hati Shion sedang senang. Sasuke tiba-tiba menghubunginya, setelah akhir-akhir ini pria itu sibuk menghindarinya. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat pria itu akan kembali padanya. Perempuan ini berjalan dengan percaya diri.

 _"Ingatannya mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali." Shion menatap Sasuke cemas, pemuda itu kesakitan saat berusaha mengingatnya. "Tapi yang dia lupakan hanya satu orang." Ucap Shion. Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Shion dengan pandangan menganalisis. Gadis ini datang ke kamar rawatnya dan menyapa paginya. Sasuke merasa tidak pernah punya teman atau kerabat yang mirip dengannya, ia tidak kenal orang ini._

 _"Itu bisa terjadi karena tekanan di kepalanya. Tanpa kecelakaan saja pada umumnya manusia justru bisa melupakan hal yang terus-terusan dipikirkannya secara berlebihan lalu depresi. Dalam kasus ini bisa saja Sasuke terus menekan ingatannya secara berlebihan juga. Dia juga mendapat benturan di kelapa bagian belakangnya."_

 _Shion menghela napas mendengar penjelasan pria ber-jas putih di depannya._

 _"Apa dia tidak bisa mengingatnya?"_

 _"Bisa—" Shion mendongak, ia agak gemetar saat dokter bilang begitu, "—tapi ini akan lama, dan kemungkinannya kecil. Dia mungkin akan ingat beberapa memorinya lalu lupa lagi."_

Shion tersenyum menatap sekertaris Sasuke yang membungkuk saat dirinya lewat. Orang itu yang selalu menahannya untuk tidak masuk ruangan Sasuke tiap kali dirinya datang.

Alisnya bertaut, ruangan Sasuke kosong. Kemana pria itu? Shion baru saja akan kembali keluar dan bertanya saat tiba-tiba dua tangan kekar menarik dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Merindukanku?"

Suara berat Sasuke langsung menyapa indera pendengarannya. "Sasuke- _kun_ kau mengejutkanku."

Sasuke menendang pintu ruangan sampai tertutup. Dibalikkannya tubuh Shion agar berhadapan dengannya. Sasuke memandang datar perempuan yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. Matanya menelisik penampilan Shion dari atas sampai bawah.

Shion sepertinya sarapan alkohol pagi ini.

Betapa bodohnya dia bisa tertipu oleh perempuan macam ini.

Shion tersenyum di depannya, tangannya baru akan merangkul leher Sasuke, tapi pria itu menahannya. Sasuke mencengkram tangan kirinya kuat sampai Shion meringis.

"Akh, Sasuke."

Tangan kanannya mencengkram bagian pipi Shion sampai perempuan itu sulit bicara dan bernapas.

 _"Tapi Karin kan perempuan."_

 _"Ya, perempuan yang sangat mengganggu." Sasuke baru menceritakan betapa terganggunya ia oleh gadis itu. "Jangan begitu pada perempuan." Sakura mendesah, terdengar tidak suka. Ia merebut satu batang coklat dari tangan Sasuke—pemberian Karin—lalu melahapnya. "Walaupun menyebalkan dia tetap perempuan, perempuan layak untuk dihargai."_

 _"Jadi kalau aku tidak suka lebih baik menghindar saja?"_

 _"Begitu lebih baik."_

Pengecualian untuk perempuan ini! Shion justru yang membuatnya tidak menghargai perempuan, tidak menghargai Sakura. Tubuh Shion terbanting di atas sofa kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shion tak terima, pria ini tiba-tiba kasar padanya.

"Melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak lama." Tubuh Shion agak bergidik mendengar nada dingin dan tajam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandangnya remeh, ada rasa takut terbersit di mata Shion saat melihat pandangan macam apa yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Cih, jangan berpikiran kotor Kozuna Shion, aku juga akan pilih-pilih mau 'melakukan' dengan siapa."

Shion merasa tiba-tiba direndahkan. Apa maksud pria ini? Dia mau Shion marah lagi? Setelah beberapa minggu menghindarinya lalu memperlakukannya begini saat bertemu.

"Jaga ucapanmu."

Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Shion dan membawanya mendekati meja kerjanya. Tubuh Shion tiba-tiba kaku saat tangan Sasuke membalikkan foto ber- _frame_ kecil dengan pahatan kayu eboni yang cantik.

Masa SMA, Akasuna Sakura.

"Kenal gadis ini?"

"Sa.. suke?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil di sebelahnya. Ia menikmati wajah tegang Shion, betapa pria ini puas berhasil membawa Shion ke dalam kandangnya.

"Kau tahu sayang? Dia cinta pertamaku."

Tubuh Shion bergetar saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. "Aku jadi ingin bertanya, kalau aku sudah ingat semuanya, lalu apa fungsimu berada disini?"

Habislah riwayatnya.

"Sasu—"

"Kau menipuku! Membuat aku dan Sakura terpisah, membuat aku menyesali apa yang tidak aku lakukan padamu, berengsek!" Sasuke kemudian berteriak di depan muka Shion, daritadi ia tahan emosinya.

"..."

 _"Sasuke." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum melihat Sakura berlari kecil ke arahnya. Ia baru selesai latihan basket. Seperti biasa, gadis itu tidak sendiri, ada perempuan pirang yang ikut berdiri di belakangnya, tapi itu bukan Yamanaka Ino?_

 _"Kenalkan, ini Shion, murid baru di kelasku."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Hei." Sakura berseru tidak senang, ditariknya tangan Sasuke untuk menjabat tangan Shion yang sudah terulur daritadi._

 _"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, temanku yang aku ceritakan." Sasuke mendelik tak suka saat Sakura memperkenalkannya sebagai teman—lagi—di depan orang lain._

 _"Kozuna Shion. Senang bertemu denganmu." Gadis itu tersenyum. Sasuke tidak merasa harus terpesona, senyumnya biasa saja._

 _"Sudah selesai latihan?"_

 _Atensinya lalu kembali pada Sakura, pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Mau pulang sekarang?"_

 _"Ya, aku menunggumu di luar, Sasuke."_

"Katakan Shion siapa kau sebenarnya? Ada urusan apa kau denganku?" Kalau Sakura melihat ini mungkin perempuan itu akan marah. Sasuke mencengkram tangan perempuan itu ke belakang dengan kuat sambil berbisik di telinga Shion.

Sasuke kemudian menghempaskannya kuat sampai Shion hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Perempuan ini masih menunduk di depannya, belum bicara sedikit pun, malah membuat Sasuke makin muak.

"Katakanlah Shion, apa maumu sialan!? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya! Siapa kau tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hidupku dan merusak semuanya?" Teriak Sasuke.

Shion mengeratkan kepalan tangannya—akhir-akhir ini ia sering melakukannya. Pertama Ino, lalu sekarang Sasuke yang meneriakinya seperti ini. Desisan Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

 _Tahu dirilah sedikit!_

Shion merasa tidak punya rencana untuk dipermalukan berkali-kali, tapi yang terjadi justru begini. Ia berencana membawa Sasuke masuk jauh ke dalam hidupnya dan membuat Sakura benar-benar jatuh.

Tapi hari ini Sasuke memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Dari macam-macam perempuan yang aku tahu, kau lah yang paling parah."

"Kau juga laki-laki terparah yang pernah aku tahu! Mau menyalahkanku atas hubunganmu dan Sakura yang hancur?" Mata Shion mendelik tak suka pada orang di depannya, "Harusnya kau sadar, mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu." Ia kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Sasuke diam.

"Mana hatimu yang bilang mencintai Sakura? Kau justru tidak mengenalinya. Menyedihkan."

"Kau justru yang menyedihkan." Shion membelalakan matanya terkejut, Sasuke tidak banyak bicara tapi sekalinya bicara benar-benar pas menamparnya.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura kemarin.

"Kau yang menyedihkan Sasuke, bukan aku."

"Ya, aku menyedihkan karena bisa-bisanya termakan omonganmu. Tapi kau lebih menyedihkan. Apa hidupmu tidak bahagia?" Shion meradang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika kebahagiaanku direbut olehnya?" Tangan Shion menunjuk foto Sakura yang terpajang di meja kerja Sasuke. "Dia merebutnya dariku, jadi apa pantas kalau sekarang semua orang protes dengan perbuatanku? Aku hanya ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."

"Karena ayahmu masuk penjara?" Shion terpaku, Sasuke benar lagi. Ia jadi agak ketakutan, apalagi rencananya yang Sasuke tahu? Kenapa pria ini tiba-tiba jadi mengerikan?

"..."

"Apa melakukan korupsi jutaan yen bukan tindak kriminal?"

"Ayahku tidak melakukannya." Ya, Sasuke tahu betul ayah Shion tidak melakukan korupsi seperti yang diberitakan. Bukan hanya korupsi, tapi lebih parah lagi. Tuan Kozuna jadi tangan kanan perusahaan lain dan membocorkan macam-macam informasi penting dari Akasuna.

"Lalu kenapa bisa dipenjara?"

"Itu karena dia, karena keluarganya." Sasuke menepis tangan Shion yang kembali menunjuk foto Sakrua sebagai objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan menunjuk orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke tak terima.

"Cih, dia juga termasuk Akasuna."

"Kau terlalu banyak menilai buruknya sampai apa yang Sakura lakukan padamu tidak pernah cukup."

Dua orang itu terkejut tiba-tiba ada suara orang lain lagi disana, Shion makin membuka matanya lebar.

Sial.

Yamanaka Ino.

"Maaf Sasuke, kami tidak sopan." Sai tampak kesusahan menahan Ino.

"Diamlah! Aku harus beritahu dia supaya dia tahu diri." Sai melepaskan Ino saat perempuan itu memukul kepalanya keras.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Ino yang meronta minta dilepas. Ino baru saja akan menampar Shion.

"Dengar ya sialan! Kau tidak akan berada disini jika bukan karena Sakura. Kau bukan siapa-siapa jika tidak menempel pada Sakura. Harusnya kau tahu diri, dia bahkan lebih membelamu daripada sahabatnya sendiri. Dasar gila!"

"Dia yang—"

"Merusak keluargamu? Jangan jadikan itu alasan Shion, keluargamu hancur karena ulah ayahmu, jangan salahkan orang lain tentang ini!"

"Sialan kau."

"Kau yang sial! Kau menuntutnya karena membuatmu menderita?—" wajah Ino memerah saking emosinya, "—lalu bagaimana dengannya? Yang kau pisahkan dengan Sasuke. Yang kau pisahkan dengan aku. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan aku? Bagaimana sialan?!" Mata Ino sudah berkaca-kaca. Emosinya meletup-letup sampai tak bisa ditahan.

"Ino." Sasuke menarik Ino darisana dan membawanya keluar. Ia sudah cukup banyak bicara.

Hanya tinggal Shion yang jatuh terduduk di ruangan Sasuke dan Sai yang diam di ambang pintu.

"Apa pun rencana mu selanjutnya, aku peringatkan kau untuk memikirkannya. Jangan sampai menyesal."

Selanjutnya pria itu pergi.

oooo

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Ino datang ke kantornya bukan tanpa alasan, dia butuh teman untuk datang ke rumah Ruiz.

Sakura sendirian dan sedang sakit, hanya kontak Ino yang Rossa punya.

"Tidak mau masuk?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak masuk ke kamar Sakura? Ia pernah menginap disini dulu, saat mereka liburan.

Rasanya ia malu.

Ia sering keluar masuk rumah Sakura untuk bertemu Sasori atau Gaara, tapi tidak pernah bisa mengobrol berdua dengan Sakura. Masalah mereka mengambang tak terselesaikan begitu saja. Ino merasa dirinya benar dan Sakura tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau kan temannya, kenapa tidak mau masuk?"

Ino mendesis mendengar pertanyaan Sai, daritadi pria ini menanyakan ini-itu yang tidak perlu. "Aku pusing, kenapa sih kau bertanya terus?"

"Aku juga pusing tadi kau datang, belum masuk ke dalam sudah pergi lagi. Sekarang sudah di dalam malah tidak mau masuk ke kamarnya."

"Berisik."

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong aku Shimura Sai—" Sai mengikuti Ino menuruni tangga, "—teman Sakura dan Sasuke yang diselundupkan." Ino memutar bola matanya, selama itu kah ia dan Sakura bermusuhan sampai tidak tahu Sakura sekarang punya teman macam ini.

Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura lagi, ia kira kemarin itu yang terakhir.

"Pasti gara-gara aku lagi ya?"

Sakura pulang dengan keadaan tidak baik setelah bertengkar dengannya kemarin—dan larut malam. Wajah perempuan ini sangat pucat, hanya pipinya yang merona, itu pun karna demam.

Kata Rossa tadi pagi panasnya sudah turun, tadi dia sempat mengajak boy bermain, lalu kemudian Sakura ambruk lagi. Sakura benar-benar sakit, puding jeruk kesukaannya pun mungkin baru habis satu suap. Padahal ia tahu, Sakura mungki bisa menghabiskan lebih dari 3 _cup_ sekali makan.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya begitu melihat kelopak mata Sakura perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sepertinya Sakura setengah sadar.

"Sasuke." Gumamnya lirih. Pandangan matanya yang sayu tiba-tiba jadi sendu. "Sasuke." Bahunya basah, Sakura menangis lagi.

"Ssh, aku disini."

"Aku sakit... hiks.."

"Iya—" tangannya mengelus punggung Sakura yang bergerak naik turun, "—maafkan aku."

Ia tahu maksud Sakura, tapi Sasuke mengartikan 'Sakit' yang sakura bilang dengan maksud lain.

"Aku demam."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu kembali murung lagi, Sakura sedang tidak sadar. Bolehkan seperti ini dulu mumpung Sakura tidak dalam keadaan sadar? Terserah dibilang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan atau apapun. Jika tidak begini ia tidak akan bisa memeluknya.

"Mata ku perih."

"Iya, maafkan aku." _Membuatmu menangis terus._

.

.

To Be Continue

Oh my... salah update maaf! Huhu makasih buat HazeKeiko yang udah kirim PM dan ingetin aku, maaf ya yang tadi itu produk gagal wkwkwk

Get well soon Sakuraaa...

Udah mulai kejawab satu-satu ya pertanyaan dari review kalian di chaper ini—walaupun belum semua. Masih ada chapter depan terus depannya lagi kok (gak tau nyampe chapter berapa) tersangkanya juga belum kebuka xixi...

Terimakasih review, fav, dan follownya, kalian semua baik banget!

Enjoy^^

RnR please...


	13. Big girl cry

Sakura bangun dengan tampang kuyu. Rasanya panas sekali padahal ia yakin sebelum tidur AC-nya sudah nyala. Tangan kanannya tertahan sesuatu yang berat saat Sakura mencoba mengangkatnya, ia ingin minum.

Ia lalu tersenyum melihat siapa yang tertidur di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Sasori- _nii_."

Kapan kakaknya ini pulang? Padahal Sasori kemarin bilang mungkin akan pulang lusa, tapi pagi ini dia tertidur di pinggir ranjang Sakura dengan posisi duduk.

Sepelan mungkin Sakura bergerak, ia berusaha tidak mengganggu tidur kakaknya tapi gagal. Sasori sudah langsung duduk tegak saat merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Telinganya boleh tuli saat tidur, tapi kalau disentuh dengan ujung jari saja, dia pasti bangun. Beda dengan Sakura yang dengan cara apapun akan sulit dibangunkan jika sudah tidur dalam keadaan kelelahan.

"Butuh sesuatu? Ada apa? Mau muntah?"

Sakura melamun memandang kakaknya. Dia cuma mau bangun dan minum kok.

"Jangan berlebihan." Sakura kemudian menyambar segelas air mineral di atas _slide table_ , ia agak terkejut saat suaranya tadi yang keluar sangat serak hampir hilang.

Puk.

Sasori menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi di atas tempat tidur Sakura dan menutup matanya.

"Kalau mau tidur lanjutkan di kamarmu _nii-chan_ , nanti lehermu sakit."

"Kalau pindah aku tidak ngantuk lagi." Gumamnya lesu.

Senyum Sakura mengembang saat melihat pesan di _handphone_ nya. Dari kakaknya, dan baru ia buka.

 _From: Sasori-nii_

 _Hello lil pumpkin, Rossa bilang kau sakit?_

 _Aku segera pulang setelah meeting._

Kemudian layar ponselnya menggelap.

"Maaf membuatmu repot lagi."

Sasori langsung duduk tegak lagi saat Sakura bicara begitu. Rasa ngantuknya tiba-tiba hilang. Ia memang buru-buru kembali ke rumah meng- _cut_ beberapa _meeting_ penting untuk melihat keadaan Sakura—yang Rossa bilang—kemarin naik turun. Tapi untuk merasa direpotkan? Tidak sama sekali.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku repot. Berhenti bicara seolah kau bukan adikku."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Akhir-akhir ini Sasori seperti sensitif dengan kata 'repot', mungkin karena kejadian di kolam renang. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Sakura sering dicibir 'merepotkan'—meskipun Sasori terus membantunya.

" _Nii-chan_ masih ngantuk?"

Sasori terlihat mengutak-atik _handphone_ nya dengan cuek, dia tampak berpikir keras—,"Tidak."—dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura asal-asalan.

"Kau sedang apa sih?"

Sakura merengut tidak diperhatikan saat bicara. Sasori memandang ponselnya dan Sakura bolak-balik. Mungkin Sakura bisa membantunya kali ini.

"Sakura, kau tahu siapa yang aku ajak jalan ke _Japanese Garden_ kemarin?"

"Perempuan kan?" Sakura merasa konyol dengan pertanyaannya. "Tentu bodoh, mana mungkin aku jalan dengan laki-laki."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya serius, Sasori juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mungkin Trina." Gumam Sasori.

"Atau Vida, _nii-chan_."

"Tidak, Aletha?"

"Bukan. Pasti Mia."

"Aku tidak yakin..." Dan pagi mereka berlalu dengan mengabsen satu per satu nama-nama perempuan yang pernah digandeng Sasori.

oooo

Sasuke sudah kembali pada rutinitasnya. Ada yang berbeda. Semakin hari Sasuke jadi lebih banyak melamun ketimbang fokus. Hari ini memang tidak banyak yang harus dikerjakannya, hanya ada beberapa dokumen yang bahkan sudah diperiksanya dua kali dan proposal yang sudah masuk tahap akhir— yang sekarang sudah selesai.

Apa lagi yang akan dikerjakannya setelah ini? Melanjutkan melamun lagi?

Sasuke membuka _lock handphone_ -nya. Pria ini tersenyum, _pict_ Sakura langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Ini foto Sakura saat masih sekolah. Kenapa rasanya ia merindukan Sakura yang ini, Sakura tidak terlalu sering tersenyum tapi apa adanya. Bahkan menyebalkannya pun apa adanya.

Sebuah pesan lalu masuk di ponselnya.

Ini dari Juugo.

Pria kepercayaan Sasuke itu mengirimnya beberapa gambar hingga berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

Sakura yang masih menggunakan piyama kemarin, bermain air dengan boy dan tertawa lepas.

 _Putri Hujan-mu sudah sembuh._

"Aku salah." Nyatanya Sakura memang selalu apa adanya. Tidak ada yang dibuat-buat. Tidak ada yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Sasuke merindukan keduanya.

Sakuranya yang dulu dan Sakuranya yang sekarang.

oooo

 _From: Sasori-nii_

 _Awas kau, kalau sakit lagi aku tidak akan peduli._

Sakura terkekeh membacanya. Memangnya bisa?

"Ada apa?" Ia menggeleng ke arah Toneri sambil masih terkekeh. Sakura kabur dengan mobilnya saat Sasori mandi. Sakura mengunci kakaknya di dalam kamar setelah merebut kunci mobil miliknya yang disembunyikan Sasori di balik bantal.

Kalau ada orang terbodoh di dunia, ya kakaknya. Sasori tidak punya tempat lain untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sakura selain di bawah bantal.

"Maaf." Ia kali ini memandang Toneri dengan muka serius. "Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya nya.

"Yang kemarin. Aku belum sempat mengatakannya. Kemarin aku menghubungimu, tapi tidak ada jawaban."

Tentu saja, kemarin Sakura tidur seharian.

"Tentang ini?" Sakura menunjuk bibir tipisnya dengan jari telunjuk. Toneri tadinya mau tertawa tapi tidak jadi. Tangan Sakura begitu polos dari biasanya. Tidak ada cincin yang melingkar lagi di jari manisnya.

"Kau?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya penasaran, lalu akhirnya ia tersenyum mengerti. "Iya—"

"—bukan karna mu kok." Lanjutnya santai, tapi pandangan matanya tak setenang itu. Memang sekilas tidak terlihat, tapi kalau diperhatikan pandangannya berubah sendu.

"Maaf."

"Aku sudah bilang—"

"Maaf membuatmu terpaksa memikirkan yang tidak ingin kau ingat."

Sakura diam. Ia bukan tidak mau memikirkannya, ia hanya merasa agak sesak tiap kali ingat malam itu. Sakura justru butuh tempat untuk cerita, dan sepertinya Toneri bukan orangnya. Pria di depannya ini malah dengan terang-terangan melarangnya melanjutkan. Kenapa?

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, lagipula kau keterlaluan Toneri, bibirku bukan untuk lelucon."

"Aku tidak meggodamu." Ucap Toneri kemudian. Padangannya pada Sakura terlihat serius, sampai-sampai Sakura dibawa ke atmosfer asing yang baru ia ciptakan.

"Aku serius."

"Toneri." Pria itu tersenyum santai. "Baiklah, jangan terlalu serius Sakura."

Sakura bingung, harus bersikap bagaimana. Tawa hangat Toneri saat ini baginya seperti hembusan angin, kosong.

"Kau bukan untuk aku miliki, tapi untuk aku jaga." Pria itu kemudian tersenyum lembut, kali ini yang ditangkap Sakura justru ketulusan. Seperti Sasuke yang berkata tidak masalah sambil tersenyum ke arahnya dulu saat Sakura minta hubungan mereka disembunyikan.

Sasuke.

Kenapa apapun yang sedang dilakukan dan dipikirkannya malah menyambung pada pria itu? apa terlalu banyak kenangannya dengan Sasuke?

Sakura selalu suka angin pantai yang menghembuskan anak rambutnya sampai acak-acakan seperti sore ini. Suasana hangat dengan pria yang hangat juga.

"Halo, Sakura kau masih bersamaku kan?"

"Ya." Jawabnya, pandangan matanya masih setengah kosong seperti alien sambil berkata, "Kenapa melamun itu menyenangkan?"

Selanjutnya gelak tawa justru keluar dari mulut Toneri. Perempuan ini benar-benar menggelikan. Disuruh jangan serius malah benar-benar merubah suasana jadi komedi.

Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini.

Kalau Sasuke, dia mungkin akan mengajaknya ke gunung. Ingat saat dulu dirinya 'diculik' diam-diam oleh Sasuke, bermalam di villa Uchiha.

" _Kenapa bukan ke pantai?"_

" _Aku lebih suka melihatmu kedinginan lalu memelukmu."_

Sakura memang kurang suka tempat yang dingin, tapi Sasuke dan gunung adalah dua pengecualian.

oooo

Itachi tidak percaya, Gaara yang digadang-gadang paling 'panasan' diantara saudaranya, ini ternyata satu sosok yang peduli pada keluarganya. Pembawaannya ternyata cukup tenang sama seperti Sasori, seperti anggota keluarga Akasuna yang lainnya. Setahu Itachi, emosional bukan santapan para Akasuna.

"Sakura memang harusnya dengan Sasuke."

Itachi tidak menanggapi, ia sudah punya jawabannya sendiri kenapa Gaara bisa dengan lugasnya berkata begitu. Gaara menoleh ke arah Itachi lalu menggelengkan kepala lagi.

Huh, mereka gagal lagi.

"Ini benar-benar portal yang kuat atau otakku sudah mulai lemah?" Dia sudah mulai menyerah dengan layar laptop yang menyala ini.

Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang belum bisa terjawab olehnya. "Gaara—" Lelaki itu diam menyimak apa yang akan diucapkan Itachi, "—apa sebenarnya yang hilang di malam pesta _Relic ball_?"

Kecuali ini.

Selama ini ia mencoba kembali via Google menggunakan nama Akasuna Gaara dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia berharap bisa menemukan berita yang hilang dari dua koran terbesar di dunia. Rasanya tidak mungkin kehebohan di _Relic ball_ bisa begitu saja terhapus dari hiruk pikuk dunia.

Perlahan di hadapan Itachi air muka Gaara berubah pucat. Jadi rapuh. Namun, tiga detik kemudian sikap tenang pemuda itu kembali pulih.

"Apa yang kau dapat di Google?"

Huh? Berita itu bahkan tidak bertahan lebih dari dua jam!

"Sayangnya tidak ada."

"Jika suka benda antik, pameran di _relic ball_ bukan satu-satunya acara. Banyak lelang tertutup di Inggris yang justru lebih seru. Benda-bendanya lebih berharga... dan itu bukan dari segi nilai uangnya."

Itachi jadi bingung sendiri, seharusnya bukan Gaara yang bisa bicara seringan ini. Seharusnya Gaara terperanjat dengan pertanyaan tersebut dan merahasiakan sesuatu apapun itu yang digunakannya, yang merupakan rahasia terkelam Gaara.

Ada dua kata kunci yang dulu sempat muncul, yang pertama adalah ' _Sword Tears'_ dan satu lagi 'Akasuna Gaara'.

"Jangan coba cari tahu apapun tentang ku—apa yang aku lakukan. Demi keselamatan semua."

Belum sempat Itachi mengembalikan semua fokusnya yang tercecer, Gaara sudah pergi darisitu. Gagal lagi usahanya untuk mengorek informasi seputar malam fenomenal _Relic Ball_ di New York saat benda pusaka raib walau sudah dijaga empat personel marinir.

Yang paling menarik dari semua itu, kemungkinan besar Gaara pencurinya.

oooo

Toneri melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar. Setelah melihat matahari tenggelam beberapa menit lalu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela mobil. Sasori benar, kondisinya belum benar-benar fit. Ia kelelahan.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Tidak."

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi Sakura justru ragu-ragu. Tentang yang tadi, apa maksud ucapan Toneri, ia tidak mengerti. Sakura melirik Toneri diam-diam, pria ini tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Fokus utamanya masih pada jalanan di depannya.

"Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hm?" Toneri melirik sekilas lalu berpaling lagi.

"Tentang yang tadi, kau bilang—"

Duk.

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat mobil Toneri tiba-tiba terguncang keras sampai tubuhnya terdorong ke depan dan hampir membentur _dasboard_.

"Sialan, apa itu?" Toneri memandang kaca spionnya dengan kesal. Hey, ini mobil baru! "Sakura, tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak—" Sakura membetulkan posisinya, ia cukup kaget dengan yang tadi, "—ada apa?"

Mata Sakura ikut-ikutan melirik kaca spion. Gila, mobil di belakang mereka mulai ngebut lagi. Ia sudah mempersiapkan posisi, berpegangan pada apapun yang ada.

Duk.

Toneri dengan kesal membuka kaca jendela, kepalanya menyembul keluar masih dengan keadaan menyetir. "Kau merusak mobil baru ku dasar sialan!" Teriaknya.

Trang.

Mata Toneri tiba-tiba membelalak. Satu peluru melintas depan mukanya dengan manis dan mengenai spion kanan. Pria itu kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam dan menutup kaca jendelanya.

"Siapa mereka?" Raut wajah Sakura jadi panik menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka mengejar kita." Dan setelah itu Toneri memacu kecepatan mobilnya lebih tinggi lagi sampai membuat jantung Sakura ikut dipacu cepat juga.

Duk.

Toneri kehilangan kendali karena kecepatan yang tinggi dan di tabrak lagi dari belakang lebih kuat. Mobil mereka berhenti setelah berputar satu kali.

"Keluar Sakura."

Buru-buru perempuan itu membuka _sit belt_ nya, lalu keluar. Ia agak oleng saat turun, pijakannya seperti berputar saking pusingnya. Untungnya Toneri langsung menarik tangannya dan lari.

Orang macam apa dan siapa yang mengejar mereka saat ini, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan parahnya lagi sekarang mereka berada di wilayah yang benar-benar sepi. Ada gudang gandum disana, tapi tidak ada orang.

"Terus jangan berhenti."

Suara Toneri hanya samar-samar terdengar olehnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Mereka masih berlari dan dikejar orang-orang tak dikenal, suara peluru lepas terdengar dimana-mana. Entah mereka dikejar berapa orang.

Entah ini pemikiran darimana, "Pisah—" Sakura mati-matian mengatur napasnya sambil berlari, "—jangan lari bersama-sama, buat fokus mereka pecah." Iya, dia pernah lihat ini di film-film, tapi belum pernah mempraktekkannya.

Sakura akhirnya lari ke arah utara dan Toneri ke barat.

Sekarang yang terdengar hanya langkah kakinya dan napasnya yang memburu. Sepertinya rencananya berhasil. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, orang-orang yang mengejarnya tidak ada.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Toneri?

Buk.

Belum sempat berhasil memikirkan Toneri, ia jatuh. Kakinya berdarah dan susah digerakkan.

Sakura menutup kedua mata dan telinganya saat moncong pistol mengarah padanya dan suara peluru yang meluncur terdengar.

Ada dua atau tiga tembakan yang bisa telinganya tangkap.

Tapi tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

Langkah-langkah kaki kemudian terdengar makin menjauh, suasana lalu mendadak jadi hening.

Apa yang terjadi?

Hanya terdengar deru napas berat yang berhasil membuat Sakura membuka matanya.

"Toneri." Matanya membelalak. Pria itu memeluknya, melindunginya dari tiga peluru yang tadi meluncur ke arahnya.

"Toneri."

Bugh.

Toneri jatuh dalam pelukannya dengan kesadaran yang tinggal setengah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak sakura. Tangannya gemetaran melihat darah yang begitu banyak. Kecelakaan Sasuke waktu itu sepintas lewat di kepalanya.

"Tidak, jangan menangis."

Sakura mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Jangan." Ditepisnya tangan Sakura sampai _handphone_ nya terjatuh. "Mereka akan datang lagi kalau kau menghubungi orang."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura makin terisak.

"Orang-orang ku akan menemukan kita disini, kau bukan orang yang penakut Sakura jadi jangan menangis."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Harusnya aku yang tertembak, bukan kau." Ucap Sakura lagi. Toneri justru malah sempat tersenyum ke arahnya. "Setidaknya bukan hanya Sasuke yang punya kesempatan melindungimu."

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin lihat kau pakai baju yang waktu itu aku belikan di acara pemakamanku—"

"Tidak."

"—dan kau dilarang menangis." Toneri mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mendekat lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan sempat membuat mata perempuan itu membulat lalu kembali terisak lagi.

"Tidak. Toneri bangun brengsek. Hiks.. Tidak."

oooo

"Duduk disini, aku ambilkan minum." Sasori kemudian meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang keluarga.

Gadis itu terlihat manis pagi ini. Mata kosongnya memandang ke luar, gerimis.

Kenapa ia tidak menyukai hujan kali ini?

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dan menemukan Boy yang menyalak ke arahnya. Seperti hanya Boy yang tahu bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Hei—" Sakura mengacak bulu lebatnya sambil terpaka tersenyum, "—aku baik-baik saja." Anjing itu masih menggonggong ke arah Sakura, kepalanya bergerak naik turun mengelus kulit kaki Sakura.

Sasori tahu ada yang salah dengan adiknya. Dia tidak menangis di pemakaman Toneri. Sakura justru yang paling terlihat cantik dan segar di pemakaman tadi. Saat semua orang berkabung dan memakai baju serba hitam, Sakura justru terlihat mencolok dengan _dress_ putih selututnya. Dia membawa se- _bucket_ besar mawar putih yang masih segar dan masih berduri.

Sasori buru-buru menghampiri adiknya saat pundak Sakura bergetar dari sekarang. Nah!

"Keluarkan."

"Aku tidak kuat.. hiks.." Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bolehkan dia menangis sekarang? Dia sudah menepati janjinya tadi. Dia sudah terlihat seperti yang paling kuat tadi. "Dia menyuruhku tidak menangis. Ini tidak adil.. hiks.."

Sasori hanya diam mengelus punggung Sakura. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya diam dan mendegarkan.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Diremasnya kemeja bagian depan Sasori kuat-kuat. " _Nii-chan_ tolong aku. Hiks.."

"Aku disini."

Sakura menggeleng, mulutnya kembali bungkam saat ingat ucapan Ino, ucapan Shion, bahkan ucapan kakaknya. Iya, Sakura tidak bisa selamanya berlindung di belakang Sasori. Tidak selalu Sasori bisa ada terus untuknya. Tangisnya kemudian pecah lagi di pelukan Sasori.

Butuh tiga puluh menit bagi Sasori untuk menenangkan Sakura.

Perempuan itu meremas lembut bulu lebat anjing kesayangannya lalu menoleh ke dalam. Sasori tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon. Lalu ia membalikkan lagi tubuhnya. Badannya kaku saat menangkap ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jarak dekat. Tak lama, _handphone_ nya berdering.

"Ya?"

' _Bagaimana?'_

"..."

' _Siapa lagi yang mau kau korbankan?'_

Sakura tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap nyalang seseorang yang menatapya dari jauh sambing menggenggam ponsel.

' _Ini baru main-main. Bukan hal serius.'_

"Apa maumu?"

' _Kau.'_

Sakura menatap orang itu dengan pandangan tajam, senyumnya tiba-tiba tersungging. " _Asshole._ " Desisnya.

oooo

Sasori super panik mendapati Boy hanya sendirian di halaman belakang. Gerbang belakang terbuka dan mobil Sakura tidak ada.

"Sial."

Lain Sasori lain lagi Sakura.

Perempuan ini sedang memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi mengejar orang yang tadi muncul di luar halaman belakang rumah Ruiz. Tepat saat mobil hitam itu belok ke kiri, dua mobil lain justru mengejar mobil Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sekilas ia memperhatikan tempat ini. Ia sudah berada jauh dari rumah dan kota. Ini entah Frisco bagian mana. Sehapal-hapalnya Sakura tiap jalan yang ada di San Franscisco, ia belum pernah kesini.

Perempuan ini baru sadar. Yang tadi itu hanya pancingan. Gila, baru kali ini emosi bisa meyetirnya sampai jauh. Matanya melirik lagi dua mobil di belakang yang mengikutinya. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan meluncur terus. Sebisa mungkin menghindar dari dua mobil di belakang.

Matanya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba mobil _box_ yang melaju di depannya justru berhenti mendadak di depan mobilnya yang sedang ngebut. Tidak, Sakura tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Matanya bahkan terlalu takut melihat bagian belakang mobil di depan yang siap menghantam bagian depan mobilnya.

Dua mobil di belakang berhenti saat mobil yang mereka kejar menabrak mobil di depannya dari belakang. Mobil Sakura berguling di jalan dan berakhir terbalik.

Sakura hanya menutup matanya dan membiarkan rasa sakit itu menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. "Ugh." Mobilnya berhenti bergerak, kakinya terjepit di bagian atas. Ya, posisi tubuhnya terbalik, mobilnya terbalik. Sakura tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rupa mobil kesayangannya sekarang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Lucu sekali, saat seperti ini ia malah teringat mobil Sasuke yang pernah ia hancurkan. Ini seperti karma.

Tubuhnya makin gemetar melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah tercecer dimana-mana. Padahal ia tahu itu darahnya.

Dari tempatnya sekarang Sakura bisa melihat percikan api di bagian tangki bensin mobilnya. Ia yakin sebentar lagi akan terjadi ledakan besar. Sungguh kakinya terjepit dan susah digerakkan. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit dan lemas.

Dia bisa apa?

Kira-kira ada enam orang yang turun dari dua mobil hitam dengan merk sama, saat mobil putih yang sudah tidak berbentuk, meledak dengan keras di depan mata mereka. Mereka maju ke depan saat api mulai reda.

Salah satu dari mereka lalu mengkomando yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Tidak ada mayat hangus di dalam mobil.

Kosong.

Sakura sudah keluar sebelum mobilnya meledak—menuju hutan di sebelah jalan tempatnya kecelakaan.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia jatuh. Ia merasa belum jauh melarikan diri tapi tubuh dan napasnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya bersandar pada akar pohon yang paling besar di dalam hutan.

Benar dugaannya, ia akan segera ditemukan.

 _Mati atau hidup, yang aku butuhkan hanya kalungnya!_

"Mau diapakan perempuan ini?" Sakura memandang orang-orang itu setengah fokus, matanya mulai terasa berat. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar kata semacam: bunuh, habisi, tinggalkan. Matanya melirik kalung yang dipakainya. Mereka juga membicarakan ini.

Sakura membiarkan salah satu dari mereka maju dan menarik paksa kalungnya sampai lehernya lecet. Bukan membiarkan begitu saja, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat perempuan ini cantik juga."

Setelah itu yang terdengar di telinganya adalah desingan suara pistol dan beberapa langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sakura memandang orang-orang ini di tengah kesadarannya yang makin tipis. Empat orang yang tiba-tiba datang membekuk orang-orang tadi. Satu diantara mereka berhasil kabur.

"Nona."

Selanjutnya tidak ada yang Sakura dengar lagi, padahal matanya masih terbuka.

Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran Sakura tersenyum melihat pria berambut merah dengan muka panik berlari ke arahnya.

Ia ingin ini hanya mimpi lalu terbangun di atap sekolah bersama Sasuke yang selalu protes, "Kenapa kau kadang manis kadang menyebalkan?"

"Huh?"

"Kadang memanggilku Sasuke, kadang memanggilku Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Mau dipanggil Sasuke- _kun_ terus ya?"

"Berisik."

Sakura hanya bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang dulu. Bagaimana wajah Sasuke jika melihatnya seperti ini? Senangkah? Sakura dengan jahatnya justru berharap laki-laki itu berlutut dan menangis lagi di depannya seperti malam itu.

 _Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu._ Sakura menangis, saat seperti ini ia malah mengerti seberapa besar Sasuke mencintainya.

"Kau pikir lelaki macam apa yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu Sakura?" Bukan suara Sasori yang meneriaki namanya. Sakura justru hanya mendengar suara Sasuke. _Lelaki yang mencintaiku._

"Sasuke- _kun._ " Bisiknya untuk yang terakhir.

 _Maaf._

.

.

To Be Continue

Maaf untuk chapter kemarin yang salah update xixi..

Terimakasih buat yang ucah review, fav, dan follow! Maaf ngga bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, aku selalu langsung update setelah selesai nulis, dan selalu malem jadi hmmmm...

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin dulu yaa takut gak update sebelum lebaran hihi selamat lebaran semuanyaaa

Enjoy^^

RnR please..


	14. A little pain

"Lihat, siapa yang paling egois disini." Sasuke berkata lirih. Pandangan mata yang biasanya tegas dan keras kali ini benar-benar tumpul. "Aku mulai lelah Sakura." Wajahnya tertunduk di balik tangan kiri Sakura yang daritadi ia genggam.

Hanya ada deru napasnya dan deru napas berat Sakura yang mendominasi di ruangan itu. Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya. Luka di wajahnya tidak separah saat pertama masuk rumah sakit. Wajah yang biasanya bersemu merah saat Sasuke memandangnya sekarang tidak berwarna, benar-benar pucat.

Ia sadar, sebanyak apapun Sasuke bicara, Sakura tidak akan menjawab. Gadis itu sedang tidur.

Sakura koma.

' _Bagaimana jika kita tukar tempat? Apa kau mau menungguku?'_

Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura lama. Semua perasaannya keluar, rasa sesaknya selama ini membuncah begitu saja, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Lebih hancur daripada malam itu—saat Sakura mengambil langkah mundur. Mata itu, Sasuke takut tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut saat air matanya tumpah.

' _Lain kali kau yang akan bicara banyak dan aku diam.'_

"Kau melakukannya Sakura—" matanya bergerak gelisah menelusuri wajah Sakura lalu tersenyum kecut, "—kau membalasku."

 **..Brave..**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori tidak tahu Sakura pergi kemana jika Boy tidak terus-terusan menggonggong ke arahnya. Sakura meninggalkan jejaknya disana, jadi Sasori bisa melacaknya dengan GPS. Adiknya menempelkan cip kecil di kalung Boy. Ia dan orang-orang nya lalu menuju ke tempat Sakura yang terus berpindah tempat. GPS nya terus bergerak dan makin jauh dari rumah—dari kota. Pria itu panik saat tiba-tiba jejak Sakura menghilang. Kalau Sakura menuntunnya, tidak mungkin adiknya sengaja menghilangkannya.

 _Handphone_ nya tiba-tiba berdering. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat salah satu orangnya bilang ada ledakan besar 20 meter di depannya, tepat di tikungan depan. Matanya juga bisa menangkap asap hitam pekat mengepul ke atas.

"Sakura, kau dimana?" Gumamnya panik. Adiknya ini sebenarnya mau kemana?

Sasori sempat terkejut saat tiba-tiba mobil Sasuke menyalip mobilnya.

Anak buahnya sudah lebih dulu tiba di barisan depan dan turun. Tanpa menunggu dikomandoi, Kakashi memimpin dua anak buahnya masuk ke dalam hutan.

Mobil mereka sama-sama berhenti beberapa meter di depan satu mobil yang sudah hancur. Sasuke keluar lebih dulu daripada Sasori. Pria itu langsung lari menuju hutan setelah diam beberapa saat di depan mobil yang bentuknya sudah bukan seperti mobil—seperti mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang.

Tubuh Sasori kaku melihat mobil yang sudah hancur di depannya. Ada dua mobil hitam yang terparkir di belakangnya—kondisinya baik-baik saja. Pria itu kemudian turun. Matanya menelisik dua mobil di depannya. Dua-duanya kosong. Ia lalu melangkah menuju mobil yang sudah hancur.

Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ada banyak darah tercecer di jalan—menuju arah hutan. Ia terpaku di tempat saat menyadari sesuatu. "Tidak." Gumamnya.

Ini mobil Sakura.

Hancur di depan matanya.

Setelah fokusnya kembali, pria itu lalu menyusul Sasuke masuk ke dalam hutan. Seorang pria lari berlawanan arah dengannya. Sasori tidak memperhatikan, sulit mengumpulkan fokusnya yang sempat tercecer. Yang dipikirkannya hanya keadaan Sakura.

Pria itu mempercepat larinya saat mendengar suara desingan peluru—lagi.

"Nona."

Itu suara Kakashi.

 _Sakura._

Dadanya makin bergemuruh. Tiga anak buahnya—dan satu lagi entah siapa— membekuk orang-orang asing yang ada disana. Diantara orang-orang itu sepertinya dua orang sudah tewas.

"Sakura!" Suara teriakannya kalah dengan teriakan Sasuke. Pria itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, rasanya tidak mau percaya melihat ini.

"Tidak." Runtuh sudah pertahanannya yang kuat.

Pria berambut merah itu tiba-tiba merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menipis.

Adiknya sekarat dihadapannya, di depan matanya, di pelukan Sasuke.

Tubuhnya maju dengan langkah lunglai menuju Sakura yang tersenyum lemah padanya. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut di depan tubuh Sasuke yang masih terus memanggil nama adiknya.

Ini lelucon.

"Sakura." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan setengah kosong, kesadarannya sudah hampir habis.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Bisiknya lirih. Hampir seperti hembusan napas.

"Jangan." Sasuke panik saat Sakura benar-benar menutup matanya. "Sakura."

Kakashi sudah menghubungi para medik saat menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan sekarat, sebelum Sasori tiba di tepat ini. Matanya memandang lurus Sasori yang tiba-tiba rapuh dalam sekejap. Pria ini tidak mengeluarkan emosinya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke—yang hilang kendali—saat menemukan Sakura.

Tangan Sasori gemetar menggapai pipi adiknya.

" _Imotou_."

Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya, dahi yang biasa dikecupnya berdarah begitu banyak. Ia tidak peduli kemeja putihnya yang sekarang berubah jadi merah.

Itu darah Sakura. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ' _di darahmu mengalir darahku juga',_ di darah sakura mengalir darahnya juga.

Adiknya yang ia jaga mati-matian selama ini dihancurkan di depan matanya.

oooo

Yamanaka Ino.

Jadi yang paling berisik diantara semua yang menunggu Sakura. Gadis itu sekarang menangis dipelukan Gaara yang hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya. Tangisnya pecah saat pertama tiba disini dan mengerti situasi. Gaara menjemputnya malam-malam, membuatnya sempat kesal karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Mau membawaku kemana?"

Satu-satunya orang yang setia berdiri disana adalah Sasuke—dua jam berdiri tanpa merubah posisi dan tetap tegap. "Sasuke duduklah." Bahkan Naruto yang super berisik pun tidak banyak bicara kali ini. Di abaikan lagi, bukan hanya Naruto, Sasuke mengabaikan semua orang.

Yang membuatnya bergerak adalah lampu ruang operasi yang sekarang sudah mati. Operasinya sudah selesai. Ruiz keluar dari ruangan lain. Setelah Sasori, pria itu mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sakura. Pria yang paling dewasa, yang wajahnya paling tenang diantara yang lain.

Ruiz langsung berhadapan dengan dokter yang menangani Sakura, saat ia keluar.

"Operasinya berhasil tapi kondisinya lemah."

"Adikku kritis?" Dokter berkacamata itu memandang Ruiz dengan seksama, sepertinya hanya dia yang mengerti keadaan. "Ya."

"Dan kondisi ini termasuk yang baik." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ruiz menatap dokter itu tak setuju, kritis, apanya yang baik? Adik kecilnya sekarat. "Adikmu bisa saja tidak selamat di tempat."

"Aku boleh menemuinya?" Sasuke ikut dalam pembicaraan. Pria itu tidak kuat dan tidak mau dengar penjelasan mengerikan dari dokter itu. "Boleh, tapi jangan menggangunya." Dokter itu lalu melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya setelah Sasuke pergi ke ruang ICU—tempat Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku. Adikmu berada diantara 50:50. Dia sangat lemah. Malam ini kondisinya akan naik turun. Jika malam ini dia bisa melewatinya, aku bisa menjamin 70% dia selamat."

70% bukan presentase yang besar. Dan itu bukan malam ini. Sasori kemudian menyusul yang lain menuju tempat Sakura meninggalkan Ruiz yang harus mendengarkan penjelasan keadaan Sakura lebih lanjut.

Kehabisan banyak darah, cidera parah.

Ini cukup membuat emosi Sasori meletup.

oooo

Sasuke jadi orang yang pertama bertemu Sakura setelah operasi selesai.

Belum pernah ia merasa selemas ini. Tulang-tulangnya serasa kehilangan sendi saat melihat Sakura terkulai tak berdaya, tidak sadarkan diri. Kakinya masih berdiri di tengah ruangan, di sebelah kanan ranjang Sakura, kakinya serasa dipaku ditempat. Rasanya ia ingin membuat kayalan jika yang di depannya ini bukan Sakura, tapi nyatanya ini memang Sakura.

Sakura-nya.

"Kau senang?" Akhirnya ia bicara. Pandangan kesal ia tunjukkan pada gadis yang saat ini damai dalam tidurnya.

"Kau selalu melakukan semuanya sesukamu. Setelah memaksaku melepaskanmu, lalu kau..."

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya. Dadanya sudah makin sesak sekarang. Pria itu maju mendekati Sakura dan duduk di samping ranjangnya. Tangannya bergetar saat menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang dingin.

"Apa maumu Sakura?"

Pandangan matanya jatuh ke bawah. Ia menunduk di depan Sakura. Mungkin ia akan banyak bicara, mungkin sampai kehilangan suara. "Kau bilang kau mau membuatku mencintaimu, hm?—" Tangannya lalu mengelus pipi gadis itu, "—kau sudah berhasil. Dari dulu kau berhasil melakukannya. Dari dulu kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta. Setelah itu lalu apalagi?"

Matanya memandang lekat-lekat wajah Sakura. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, walaupun Sasuke tidak suka pemandangan ini. Setelah menjulukinya bidadari dan putri hujan sekarang Sasuke—dengan jahil— menjuluki Sakura putri tidur di dalam hatinya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Dari dulu kau selalu membuatku terus mengejarmu. Aku lelah Sakura, aku ingin istirahat. Bisakah kau duduk disampingku?"

Pria itu kembali menunduk, tangan kirinya masih setia mengelus telapak tangan Sakura. "Aku sadar. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku tidak bisa membencimu.—" Air matanya jatuh lagi, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana harga dirinya jatuh berkali-kali di depan Sakura.

" _Benci dan cinta keduanya hadiah untukku. Jika kau mencintaiku maka aku akan terus ada di hatimu, jika kau membenciku, aku akan terus ada di pikiranmu. Itu tidak merugikanku." Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang dan santai di depan Sasuke, setelah lagi-lagi pria terang-terangan bilang, "Kau harusnya sadar, satu-satunya perasaanku padamu hanyalah benci." Pria itu hanya memadang punggung sakura yang langsung pergi setelah bicara begitu._

"—aku terlalu mencintaimu." Dengan fasih ia mengucapkannya. Dulu ia jarang mengucapkan ini. Sasuke lebih sering menunjukkannya daripada membicarakannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini rasanya kalimat itu lebih sering keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin Sakura sekarang akan tersenyum lalu memeluknya jika kondisinya tidak begini, jika hubungan mereka tidak serusak ini.

Sasuke sempat tertegun saat matanya kembali menatap wajah Sakura. Tapi kemudian ia mendesah lega sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mendengarku?" Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Sakura. Gadis itu disini bersamanya. Entah berapa kali pria ini mengecup punggung tangan Sakura. Perasaannya benar-benar membuncah saat mendapat reaksi Sakura.

"Ya, aku disini." Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari duduknya untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Sakura, "Aku menunggumu—lagi." Terakhir ia memberi kecupan di dahi Sakura saat ia melepaskannya. Kali ini kecupan itu ia berikan lagi, kali ini bukan untuk melepaskannya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi.

Mau sampai Sakura muak pun Sasuke bersumpah, setelah ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura jauh-jauh darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dibisikkannya kalimat itu lagi di telinga Sakura. Ia ingin gadis ini tahu betapa hancur dirinya saat ini. Ia ingin Sakura bisa merasakannya juga.

Sasuke lalu menelusuri wajah damai tunangannya—ya, tunangannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah mengakhiri status itu. Hanya Sakura yang menginginkannya, ia sama seklai tidak ingin. Jika bukan untuk menghentikan tangisan Sakura yang kemarin, ia tidak akan mengiyakan permohonan perempuan itu.

Pria ini menyuruh Juugo mengawasi Sakura beberapa hari ini. Sayangnya ia tidak berada di dekat Sakura saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sayangnya ia hanya bisa menjaga Sakura dari jauh. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa mencegah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kehilangan banyak darah.

Kecelakaan.

Yang ia tahu itu bukan kecelakaan. Itu percobaan pembunuhan!

Ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Setelah dirinya yang jatuh dari ketinggian, lalu Toneri yang tiba-tiba ia hadiri pemakamannya pagi tadi, lalu malam ini Sakura.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Selain dirinya dan Juugo di hutan tadi, ada Sasori dan anak buahnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu—" Matanya bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah Sakura. "—kali ini kau yang istirahat. Aku pastikan aku tidak akan kalah."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Ia mengecup singkat dahi Sakura, lalu tangannya. Sasuke sempat memandang lagi wajah Sakura sebelum dirinya pergi.

oooo

Sasori masuk saat Sasuke keluar dari ruang ICU. Pria itu tidak akan lama-lama disini, jadi ia akan menyampaikan apa yang paling ingin disampaikannya pada Sakura.

Sasori menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya, begitu terus berkali-kali sampai ia duduk di samping Sakura dan menggenggam tangan mungil yang tadi Sasuke genggam. Diusapnya alis Sakura yang tidak tertutup perban. " _Hello, lil pumpkind_. Kau sakit? Aku disini sekarang. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kecuali hatinya.

Sasori diam beberapa saat sebelum lanjut bicara, "Kau tahu, aku kadang berpikir apa yang salah denganku. Aku selalu merasa tidak pantas dipanggil _nii-chan_ olehmu. Menjagamu saja aku tidak becus." Sakura sudah dua kali kecelakaan—ia tidak tahu tentang kejadian Toneri.

"Kau selalu membuatku khawatir." Tangannya mengelus pipi pucat Sakura, belum pernah adiknya sepucat ini, "Kau marah padaku?—" Sasori mengutuk mulutnya yang kadang suka bicara seenaknya, "—aku tidak sungguh-sungguh saat bilang kau merepotkan. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak pernah merasa begitu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan pun kau mau. Kau tahu aku seperti apa Sakura. Aku tidak pernah berubah." Ia tersenyum kecut dengan pandangan menyesal pada Sakura, "Kau tahu Sakura? Aku justru merasa senang saat kau meminta bantuanku, kau makin dewasa dan mulai jarang minta tolong padaku. Aku makin lama makin kehilanganmu. Aku memang tidak selalu berada di sampingmu, tapi kau tetap jadi prioritas utamaku sejauh apa pun jarak kita."

Sakura selalu senang menyimpan apapun sendirian. Siapa yang tahu Sakura yang periang punya banyak masalah, mulai dari Ino, Sasuke, Shion, dan 'Sakura Emas 'yang membuatnya 'diburu'—Sasori bahkan tidak tahu. Masalah Sakura tidak fokus di satu hal. Tentang sahabatnya, tentang cintanya, tentang dirinya, dan..

Tentang keluarganya—yang tidak pernah utuh.

Kapan dirinya dapat perhatian dari orang tuanya? Itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sakura bahkan merasa cukup saat mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun lewat telpon dari Ibunya. Mereka berlalu lalang seperti tidak saling membutuhkan. Dirinya, orang tuanya, kakak-kakaknya, semuanya berjalan masing-masing dan sibuk masing-masing.

Ia tidak bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan semuanya seperti sepupunya yang lain, atau kakaknya. Sakura lebih sering dan suka menyimpannya sendiri.

Pembawaannya seperti dirinya tidak punya beban, padahal sangat banyak.

Kadang yang terlihat tidak seperti yang dirasakan. Orang-orang hanya memandangnya dari luar dan langsung menilainya. Mereka pikir hidupnya sempurna dan terlalu mudah. Tapi justru Sakura merasa bobrok.

Dengan semua masalah yang dimilikinya, sebisa mungkin Sakura menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak mencampur masalah yang satu dengan yang lain. Tapi kali ini sepertinya semuanya hancur. Sakura sudah terlalu lama menahannya. Adiknya terlalu berani untuk tidak membicarakan masalahnya pada siapa pun termasuk Sasori.

Sasori menangkup tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajah lelahnya disana, "Maaf aku tidak becus menjadi kakak."

oooo

Perempuan berambut pirang dengan pandangan mata serius, berjalan cepat dan buru-buru di bandara, kedatangan dari luar negeri. Kankuro berjalan di belakang kakaknya dengan raut wajah yang lebih santai. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel, ia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku mau menagih hutang." Temari melirik adiknya lalu berpaling lagi, "Berapa orang yang kau punya? Kirim ke San Franscisco—"

"—malam ini."

Hujan deras turun di Frisco malam ini. Yamato yang jalan di depan mereka berhenti lalu membukakan pintu penumpang. "Aku duduk di depan." Ucap Kankuro, selanjutnya pria itu masuk. Temari duduk di belakang.

Matanya memandang ke luar jendela sambil menerima telpon, saat mobil mulai jalan.

"Aku sudah sampai, ini menuju rumah."

Sejujurnya, ia ingin melihat Sakura. Tapi Temari tidak akan langsung ke rumah sakit, ada masalah yang harus dipecahkan dengan para sepupunya. Sebisa mungkin ia atur isi kepalanya agar bisa lebih mendominasi dari perasaannya.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak tahu, nenek... semuanya tidak akan tahu. Semua media sudah ku buat bungkam." Ucapnya lagi pada Gaara lewat sambungan telpon. Kalau ada yang terlewat, ia pastikan mereka berhenti memproduksi berita mulai besok.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit untuk tiba di rumah Ruiz. Sebagian lampu ada yang dimatikan, ini sudah larut malam, sebagian penghuni rumah—pelayan—sudah tidur.

Temari masuk dengan langkah ringan menuju ruang keluarga. Sudah ada Naruto dan Gaara disana. Ruiz akan berada di rumah sakit malam ini. Akira dan Konan tidak berada di rumah. Dan Sasori jadi satu-satunya yang belum datang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Buruk." Gaara menjawab. Belum pernah Temari melihat adiknya sediam ini. Sakura terkenal jadi bulan-bulanan Gaara saat mereka berkumpul, Sakura yang paling habis dijahili olehnya. Dulu, sebelum Sakura lahir, Gaara yang jadi bulan-bulanan semuanya karena dia yang paling kecil. Lalu saat Sakura lahir, ia jadi mengerti kenapa kakak-kakaknya kuat sekali menggodanya, ia juga jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjaga adik kecil.

Mereka serentak kaget mendengar teriakan marah Sasori. "Cepat brengsek!" Pria itu datang dengan langkah cepat sambil menarik kepala seorang pria yang kewalahan mengimbangi langkahnya dan melemparnya dengan kuat ke arah tangga. Tiga anak buahnya kemudian menyusul masuk. Mereka menyebar dan berdiri di ruangan itu, sama sekali tidak ikut campur.

"Sasori." Pekik Temari.

Sasori duduk di atas tubuh orang itu dan menatapnya bengis. Tangannya kembali menjambak rambut laki-laki yang berada di bawahnya. Laki-laki ini salah satu dari enam orang yang mengejar adiknya. "Tahu siapa yang kau buat celaka?—" Pandangan matanya tajam penuh amarah, "—itu adikku! Akasuna sakura."

Bugh.

Bogem mentah kembali membuat laki-laki itu babak belur. Dia sudah dipukul habis-habisan oleh Sasori sebelumnya. "Sakit? Mengeranglah. Bagaimana rasanya? Adikku kritis karena ulah kalian." Ia kemudian berdiri.

Gaara menariknya mundur dan membuatnya terjatuh saat Sasori siap menendang kepala orang itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sasori tak terima.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Desisnya rendah.

Naruto dan Kankuro menahan Sasori yang sudah berdiri dan siap untuk maju lagi.

"Dia yang membuat adikku kritis!"

"Adikku juga!" Teriak Gaara.

"Ingat siapa dirimu _nii-san._ " Bisik Naruto.

Semua orang dibuat kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan langsung berjalan menuju pria yang dibawa Sasori. Ekspresinya benar-benari dingin. Pria itu menatap tajam pria yang terkapar pasrah di dekat kakinya, lalu berjongkok, "Katakan, siapa bos mu?" Suaranya benar-benar dingin. Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, Naruto berani bersumpah, belum pernah lihat Sasuke yang begini.

" _Totaly badass."_ Bisik Temari pada dirinya sendiri.

Orang itu masih tidak bicara, "Katakan sebelum kesabaranku habis." Jarinya mendorong pipi pria itu berkali-kali. Sasuke menghela napasnya, pria ini masih tidak bicara. Tangannya lalu mencengkram kuat pipi pria itu sampai terdengar suara erangan.

"Kau tahu kau ada dimana sekarang? Kau berada di kandang singa. Katakan yang ingin ku dengar sebelum kau ku makan."

"Tidak tahu." Ah, akhirnya orang ini bicara. Tapi sayang, jawabannya bukan yang ingin Sasuke dengar.

"Tahu apa ini?" Sasuke mengacungkan pistolnya, membolak-baliknya pelan dan santai, ia menikmati ekspresi ketakutan pria tanpa senjata ini. "Isinya bisa menembus kepala mu, lho."

Sasori sudah mau maju, ini benar-benar lama.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." Selanjutnya semua terdiam dan memandang Sasori yang menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Sebelum pingsan karena ulah Sasuke, pria ini mengaku dikumpulkan dengan rekannya yang lain dan mendapat perintah dari orang di _Transamerica Pyramid_.

Dengan begini semua jadi tahu.

Orang itu berada di dekat mereka.

oooo

Ino tersenyum saat masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi, hanya warna catnya sekarang lebih kalem, tidak seterang dulu.

Pagi-pagi sekali—bahkan matahari belum muncul, ia dan Hinata datang ke rumah Ruiz. Rumah sakit bukan tempat kesukaan Sakura, begitu pun bajunya. Jadi perempuan ini berinisiatif untuk membawa beberapa baju tidur untuk Sakura.

"Jadi kau dan dia berteman dari SD?" Ino memulai percakapan, dari perkenalannya semalam, begitu lah yang Hinata bilang. Ino membantu Hinata mengemas baju Sakura. Sementara yang ditanya mengangguk dengan semangat. "Dulu bahasa inggrisku tidak begitu lancar."

"Ow, jadi memanfaatkannya."

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Hinata, Ino malah tidak terganggu dengan itu. Hinata menanggapi semua ucapannya dengan santai, ini malah membuatnya nyaman, seperti sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura. Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandnag Ino dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku tahu kau dan Sakura sejak awal adalah teman. Sakura tidak pernah menganggapmu musuh."

Ino tersenyum mendengar itu, "Aku pun begitu." Mereka memang begitu, hanya keadaan saja yang membuatnya jadi seperti terlihat benar-benar musuh abadi.

"Sakura tidak pernah cerita tentang ini, dan aku sangat ingin tahu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

Ino sempat menghentikan aktivitasnya beberapa detik, lalu kembali melanjutkannya. "Dia masih tertutup?" Hinata mengerti, perempuan ini belum mau menceritakannya. Ia cukup sopan untuk tidak melanjutkannya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu. Memang sebagian besarnya begitu, tapi Sakura suka bercerita apapun."

"Dia seperti itu."

Suasana antara mereka tiba-tiba jadi canggung. Hinata tidak enak, mungkinkah karena pertanyaannya barusan?

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, ku kira semua Hyuuga kaku, tapi kau cukup menyenangkan."

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak semua, mungkin hanya beberapa yang kau kenal saja."

"Hyuuga Neji?" Tebak Ino.

"Itu jangan ditanya. Dia manusia super kaku. Lebih kaku dari Uchiha Sasuke." Mereka kemudian tertawa.

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak begitu di depan Sakura." Ucap Ino, ia memandang Hinata penuh arti. Dari ucapannya, Hinata langsung tahu. Gadis ini benar-benar sahabat Sakura.

oooo

Sasuke benar-benar merasa lelah. Ia tidak tidur semalaman.

Setelah urusannya dan para Akasuna selesai tadi malam, pria itu kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Menemani saat-saat tersulit Sakura. Kondisi gadis itu semalam cukup membuatnya tegang. Ada saat rongga paru-parunya menyempit dan napasnya sesak, lalu saat denyut nadinya melemah tiba-tiba. Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan akan melewati malam seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Ia benar-benar tidak diizinkan tidur sama sekali.

Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Sakura, tangannya mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu. "Kau hebat. Kau benar-benar kuat." Ia bersyukur setidaknya Sakura sudah melewati masa kritis walaupun ke depannya ia tidak tahu kapan Sakura akan bangun.

Pria itu lalu mengecup tangan mungil Sakura dan memainkan jarinya.

"Aku akan menyematkan lagi cincin di jarimu nanti." Pandangan matanya kembali sendu, "Jadi cepatlah bangun."

.

.

To Be Continue

Oke di badass maju...

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal agak lama, aku mau mudik hihi byebye..

Makasih buat semua review, fav, dan follow ya ^^

Segini dulu

Enjoy^^

RnR please..


	15. Present?

"Ugh.. Sakura~"

Sasuke tidak akan percaya hal di luar nalar macam ini jika tidak punya teman bernama Sai.

"Ini.." Bisiknya.

Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. "Kau kelelahan, terlalu mencemaskannya."

Si petunjuk arah.

Sai memijit dahinya sambil sesekali meringis.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Desis Sasuke.

Sai memandang tak terima, kepalanya sudah capek-capek dikuras malam ini!

"Mana ku tahu kau dan Sakura punya hubungan seperti itu sejak dulu. Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku atau Naruto. Sakura juga bukan orang yang mudah terbuka, asal kau tahu!"

Bukan hal sulit untuknya masuk ke mimpi orang dan cari tahu apapun yang ia inginkan lewat 'wilayah kekuasaan'-nya. Tapi mimpi Sakura, tidaklah mudah. Perempuan itu bahkan menolak mentah-mentah Sai yang mau menerobos masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Mungkin sekarang Sakura sudah lelah makanya ia bisa dengan mudah masuk.

Sasuke diam.

Sai benar.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kalau tidak begini, ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dulu, bagaimana perasaan perempuan itu, apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau hutang sarapan padaku." Dan dengan tepukan terakhir, Sai menghilang.

Aspal yang dipijaknya jadi sesuatu yang menarik dipandangi Sasuke saat ini. Setelah semua yang terjadi, apa masih bisa ia menyalahkan Sakura?

Tangannya yang terkepal kuat tiba-tiba melemah saat tangan lain menggenggamnya. Sasuke terpana beberapa detik, gila, ini mimpi terburuk dan terbaiknya.

Sakura tersenyum manis di sebelahnya.

Mimik mukanya berubah jadi gemas sambil mencubit punggung tangan Sasuke sampai lecet dan berdarah. Perih, tapi Sasuke merasa ini lebih baik daripada melihat Sakura yang hanya diam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Dada pria itu bergemuruh saat Sakura mengecup singkat bibirnya—. "Selamat ulang tahun."—lalu pergi secepat dan sedingin angin.

Genggaman lemah tangan Sakura membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah kembali berada di kamar Sakura.

Ia sudah bangun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat luka kecil di tangannya. Luka kecil yang membuatnya yakin bahwa yang tadi bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur. Yang tadi adalah kenyataan. Ia benar-benar bertemu Sakura.

Senyumnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi sendu.

"Ini ulang tahun terburuk."

Lagi-lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura masih belum bangun dari tidurnya.

oooo

Naruto menggeram rendah melihat Shion yang masih bertahan di depan rumah Ruiz sejak dirinya datang dan sekarang sudah mau pergi lagi.

"Pergilah."

"Aku mohon."

Pria itu kesini cuma mau mengambil beberapa barang Sakura yang Ino minta bawakan.

"Tidak."

Shion mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah merah menahan tangis. Dia sudah berada di luar dua jam lebih, dan sangat kedinginan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

"Aku tidak mau."

Naruto memandang sengit orang yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mohon, aku ingin menjenguknya, ingin melihat keadaannya."

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku temannya jadi—"

"Hah?—" Naruto melotot tak percaya lalu tertawa remeh, kenapa kalimat Shion yang terdengar di telinganya malah sangat lucu? "—teman? Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kalian berteman."

Sejujurnya, ia adalah salah satu yang berpihak pada Ino. Dari awal mendapati sepupunya diekori Shion, Naruto tidak pernah suka. Mungkin benar kata Sakura, Ino dan dirinya terlalu mudah menilai orang padahal belum kenal. Tapi kali ini ia tidak salah.

"Aku lebih baik dimusuhi sepupuku daripada membiarkannya berteman denganmu." Tangannya membentuk tanda kutip saat menyebutkan kata berteman.

"..."

"Dia baik-baik saja, banyak yang menjaganya. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, Shion menarik bagian belakang jaketnya. "Aku mohon." Pria pirang itu menghela napas. Ia paling malas jika sudah dihadapkan dengan perempuan yang menangis, siapapun orangnya.

Plak.

Ino tidak bisa lagi menahan tangannya yang gatal sejak kemarin setiap kali melihat wajah perempuan ini. Dirinya sudah setengah puas akhirnya berhasil menampar Shion, dan sekarang ia tiba-tiba ingin menjambak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa dia kesini?" Akhirnya Naruto kena semprot juga.

"Ino—"

"Aku yang memaksa." Shion menyela.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Teriakan dan pandangan marah Ino kembali pada Shion. "Ino tenanglah, Sakura sedang istirahat." Sela Naruto, pandangan matanya sesekali menoleh ke arah Sakura yang posisinya ada di belakang Ino. Untungnya disini hanya ada mereka. Sasuke tidak terlihat berada di kamar Sakura, para Akasuna yang lain pun begitu. Sekarang mereka memang bergilir menjaga Sakura, tapi kehadiran Sasuke setiap hari adalah wajib.

"Pergi darisini, aku tidak mau melihatmu muncul di depanku." Desis Ino di depan wajah Shion.

Shion mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Sakura di balik tubuh Ino yang masih membentengi ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin melihat Sakura."

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu."

"Kenapa?—" Ia memandang Ino tak terima, "—kau pikir dengan begini, kau bisa tiba-tiba jadi sahabat yang baik untuknya?"

Ino diam, ia tiba-tiba merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Shion. Perempuan itu benar, apa dengan begini ia bisa mendapat label baik di mata Sakura? Untuk apa ia lakukan ini sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu? Kemana saja dirinya?

Jika ada istilah pahlawan kesiangan, mungkin istilah itu cocok ditujukan untuknya.

"Lima menit."

Ino duduk di depan kamar Sakura setelah membiarkan Shion masuk. Ucapan Shion tadi menamparnya dengan telak.

"Hei." Ino memandang Sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahya dengan sedih. "Aku teman yang buruk." Ucapnya.

Sai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tidak pernah dihadapkan langsung pada masalah perempuan. Mungkin jika Ino mau bercerita ia akan cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik dan menenangkan

"Tidak, kau baik kok. Cuma aneh." Ucapnya jujur.

Ino terkekeh miris, Sai mengajaknya bercanda, tapi kenapa malah terkesan serius?

"Aku dan Sakura. Kami seperti cermin terbalik. Aku tidak sepertinya yang dengan mudah menerima kehadiran orang lain. Dia juga bukan aku yang selalu terbuka padanya. Aku kadang tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Sakura. Dia lebih senang menyimpan segalanya sendirian."

"Aku tahu kok." Sai tersenyum tipis, Ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri sejak Sakura masuk rumah sakit.

"Dia tidak pernah punya pikiran buruk pada orang lain sebelum mendapatkan buktinya. Dan aku tidak berhasil membuktikan itu, dulu."

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja.

Shion cuma anak baru di sekolah mereka. Sikapnya pada gadis itu cukup baik, ia tidak pernah macam-macam meski kenyataannya ia tidak begitu menyukai Shion.

Gadis itu cukup manis di awal-awal. Tapi lama-lama Ino muak juga. Shion sering merecoki obrolannya dengan Sakura, memanfaatkan Sakura secara tidak langsung, dan yang pasti mempengaruhi Sakura dengan sikap dan omongannya. Makin lama kelakuannya membuat Ino geram.

"Sakura juga termasuk yang mudah dipengaruhi, mudah percaya pada orang lain."

Shion secara terang-terangan menantangnya juga. Ino ingin membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat. Tapi nyatanya ia selalu gagal. Shion, gadis itu selalu punya banyak cara untuk membalikkan keadaan, membuat seolah-olah Ino yang macam-macam, bukan dirinya.

"Aku juga punya batas kesabaran. Suatu hari aku membuatnya malu di depan umum. Aku tidak peduli lagi pandangan Sakura padaku. Aku hanya ingin ia tahu dimana posisinya. Dia jelas-jelas mengusik diriku juga. Aku ingin dia hati-hati sudah berhadapan denganku."

" _Bully."_

"Ya." _Sampai Shion hampir kehilangan keperawanannya._ Ino menunduk, ia memang keterlaluan, ia memang salah. "Dan Sakura melindunginya lagi."

Sejak saat itu Shion tidak lagi berani padanya. Gadis itu selalu menghindari tatapannya tiap berpas-pasan.

Semuanya berubah sejak saat itu.

"Semuanya berubah, termasuk hubunganku dengan Sakura."

oooo

"Hai."

"..."

"Ya, ini aku. Aku tidak akan lama disini. Temanmu tidak mengijinkan aku lama-lama disini. Cih, lagi pula aku tidak betah lama-lama dekat denganmu." Pandangan Shion yang tadinya bengis lama-lama berubah jadi sendu juga.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Ini bukan salahku, Sakura."

"..."

"Aku rasa semuanya sekarang seimbang. Aku hancur, kau pun hancur."

Shion lalu diam. Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu saking gugupnya. Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sakura. Tapi waktunya tidak banyak.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku senang melihat keadaanmu sekarang." Pandangan matanya mengabur, embun di matanya lalu meleleh. "Kau menyebalkan, kenapa kau masih bisa baik padaku?"

 _Shion tinggal sendiri disana setelah Sai pergi. Handphonenya bergetar, 1 panggilan masuk muncul di layar ponselnya._

" _Ya?"_

' _Shion.'_

 _Tubuhnya tiba-tiba beku mendengar suara ayahnya di seberang sana. "Ayah?"_

' _Iya, ini aku. Kau dimana nak? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana—' Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan kalimat ayahnya, pikirannya berkecamuk, antara senang, sedih, bingung, dan kesal mendengar suara ini, suara yang begitu dirindukannya. '—Nona Akasuna membebaskan ayah.' Hanya kalimat itu yang ditangkapnya dengan mudah. Nona Akasuna. Nona Akasuna mana lagi yang bisa dengan mudah mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Sakura."_

 _Tangis Shion lalu pecah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Kenapa Sakura menolongnya saat langkahnya tidak mungkin dibawa mundur lagi?_

 _Sialan._

"Kenapa kau membebaskannya?" Ia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir Sakura. Ia tidak pernah memperhitungkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Yang ada di rencananya hanya balas dendam dan Sakura akan membalasnya lagi, begitu seterusnya. Tapi bahkan Sakura tidak mengangkat bendera perangnya pada Shion.

"Kau membuatku berada di posisi serba salah. Kau harusnya jahat saja padaku jadi aku tidak harus repot-repot memikirkan semuanya. Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Shion tahu, mau membentak sekeras apapun Sakura tidak akan membalas ucapannya.

Perempuan itu kemudian diam, matanya memandang sepasang sepatu flat hitam yang dipakainya.

"Aku dan Sasuke—" Tangannya bergetar saat akan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "—Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Kenapa hidupmu begitu sempurna Sakura? Kau punya banyak orang-orang yang mencintaimu, melindungimu. Kau punya banyak uang. Kau cantik. Kau pintar. Kau punya segalanya, sementara aku?"

Sakura terlalu baik membiarkan perempuan licik sepertinya masuk dalam hidupnya.

"Kau juga punya seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku tidak punya apa-apa, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Apa salah kalau aku iri padamu?"

Hanya napas Sakura yang membalas ucapannya, "Aku juga ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Bagaimana orang-orang yang ku sayangi direnggut paksa dariku. Aku juga melakukan hal sama padamu."

Dari pandangan mata yang sering Sasuke tunjukkan pada Sakura, dari awal, Shion juga tahu hubungan seperti apa yang mereka punya. Keuntungannya adalah tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu Sakura dan Sasuke punya hubungan lebih dari teman. Itu memudahkan rencananya sampai berjalan sejauh ini.

"Aku merebutnya darimu. Membuatnya berada dalam kendaliku. Aku puas melakuan itu padamu. Saat kau akhirnya tahu aku dan Sasuke punya hubungan dibelakangmu. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya kau."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah senang?"

Shion menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menatap jam tangannya. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ia katakan.

Tangannya meremas pelan tangan Sakura, "Aku tidak pernah punya perasaan apapun pada Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memisahkanmu dengannya. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menderita. Mungkin dari awal aku juga memag sudah kalah. Tapi dendamku terbalaskan."

"..."

"Terimakasih, hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan.—" tangan putihnya terulur membelai pipi Sakura, "—aku tidak akan pernah minta maaf padamu Sakura. Aku tidak salah."

"Keluar."

Ino masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Waktu yang diberikannya pada Shion sudah habis. Dahinya mengernyit melihat tampang Shion yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Wajahnya sekarang lebih menunjukkan kelegaan dan bahagia.

 _Perempuan gila._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ino lalu memandang Sakura. "Masalah apa saja yang kau punya? Beritahu aku Sakura."

oooo

Sakura memandang orang di depannya dengan khawatir. Beberapa hari ini Sakura menghindarinya, berusaha tidak ditemukan, tapi nyatanya saat Sasuke begini, dia terang-terangan kembali.

"Sakura~" Bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke mabuk berat.

Sekarang ini sandiwaranya atau kenyataan? Pandangan datarnya menelisik penampilan Sasuke yang kacau, pria itu sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 8 gelas _tequila_.

Tangan mungilnya yang agak dingin menyentuh pipi Sasuke hingga membuat pria itu setengah membuka mata dan tersenyum sendu.

"Kita pulang?"

"Sakura."

Susah payah ia membawa Sasuke ke apartemen pria itu. Setelah ini, ia akan langsung pergi lagi. Tujuannya datang ke _cannova_ —salah satu bar elite di Frisco—hanya untuk membawa pria itu pulang.

Genggaman lemah tangan Sasuke menahan langkahnya. Sakura diam tapi tidak berbalik.

"Kumohon jangan pergi." Napas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke membawa tubuh besarnya untuk berdiri lalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Kesadarannya hanya tinggal setengah lagi, tapi ini cukup untuknya menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku lagi?" Ucapnya dengan nada berat. Perempuan ini berhasil membuatnya berantakan. "Jangan pergi—" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnya disembunyikan di balik rambut Sakura, "—ku mohon."

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk. Air matanya jatuh saat merasa pundaknya basah. Apa Sasuke segini kacaunya sampai Sakura bisa membuatnya menangis?

"Aku disini." Bisik Sakura. Pelan-pelan ia melepas pelukan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya sampai mereka kembali jatuh di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu menempatkan Sakura diatasnya. Ia ingin menikmati wajah Sakura sebelum kesadarannya hilang, mungkin saat dirinya bangun nanti pagi ia sudah tidak ingat lagi.

Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Sakura. Oh, astaga, betapa ia merindukan tunangannya.

"Sakura~"

"Aku disini."

Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya, "Kau membuat aku kacau, aku berantakan. Tidak bisakah kau memahami perasaanku? Kau mempermainkannya."

Tangan Sakura terkepal saat Sasuke bicara begitu. Siapa yang mempermainkan siapa?

"Aku mencintaimu." Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba lemas saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, "Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu. Apa kau puas membuat aku begini?"

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke membalikkan posisi mereka. Sakura makin meringis melihat bagaimana penampilan Sasuke sekarang. Pria itu terlihat menyedihkan di matanya. Mata sendu itu tidak lagi bersembunyi dibalik tatapan tajamnya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke lagi. Sakura terenyuh saat Sasuke mengecup dahinya lama. Ia menutup matanya, hatinya tiba-tiba seperti ditarik paksa ke masa lalu.

oooo

Sasuke terbangun di kamar apartemennya. Sudah hampir satu minggu dirinya tidak tidur disini. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan Sakura sedetik pun.

Ia lelah.

Fisiknya lelah, hatinya juga lelah.

Kondisi Sakura yang menurun akhir-akhir ini juga makin membuatnya lelah. Lelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sakura harus tahu betapa tersiksanya ia akhir-akhir ini.

Tring.

Kakinya tidak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sasuke mengernyit melihat kalung emas dengan bandul kelopak bunga Sakura mungil ini. Ia merasa tidak pernah membeli benda super klasik seperti ini, apalagi ini khas perempuan.

Kepalanya mengingat-ingat lagi siapa saja yang pernah masuk ke kamarnya baru-baru ini.

"Sakura." Gumamnya tak yakin. Orang terakhir yang dibawanya kesini hanya Sakura, tapi itu sudah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, saat Sakura mabuk.

Mungkinkah ini milik Sakura dan terjatuh disini?

Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba sedikit melebar saat sesuatu membuatnya ingat tentang benda ini.

' _Sakura emas, kami hanya disuruh mengambil benda itu dari Akasuna Sakura.'_

"Sakura emas?"

Bukan kah benda itu sudah mereka dapatkan? Lalu kenapa bisa ada di kamarnya sekarang?

Getaran _handphone_ nya membawa Sasuke kembali dari pemikiran-pemikirannya.

"Halo?"

" _Sasuke, Sakura menurun drastis."_

Sasuke tidak mendengar kalimat apalagi yang diucapkan Naruto, pria itu buru-buru keluar dari kamar dengan pikiran yang lebih berkecamuk dari yang tadi. Kakinya yang serasa lumpuh dipaksa bergerak cepat menuju tempat Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mau membayangkan sedrastis apa keadaan Sakura yang memang kondisinya makin buruk setiap hari. "Kalau kau macam-macam, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Sakura." Gumamnya.

oooo

"Sakura sedang liburan, _kaa-san_. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia jika sedang asik dengan kegiatannya."

" _Tapi adikmu tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."_

Sasori sedikit merutuki kelakuan Sakura. Jika adiknya menghubungi _kaa-san_ nya saat tiba di Frisco mungkin dia tidak akan ditanya ini-itu oleh _kaa-san_ nya sekarang.

"Ada aku disini, _kaa-san_ jangan khawatir."

Sasori menutup panggilannya setelah berhasil meyakinkan _kaa-san_ nya lagi. Kalau tidak begini, rencana mereka akan gagal. Akan sangat sulit mencari pelakunya jika banyak orang yang tahu—termasuk orang tuanya.

Untuk sekarang, Sasori rela jadi anak durhaka.

"Bagaimana?" Fokusnya kembali lagi pada pembahasan mereka.

"Aku sudah minta Pablo membuka Fountain untuk kita malam ini. Rumah malam ini tidak akan aman." Ucap Gaara santai sambil mengutak-atik _handphone_ nya.

"Aku dan Itachi akan pergi lagi ke _Transamerica Pyramid_ malam ini." Lanjutnya lagi, setelah kecelakaan Sakura, Gaara menceritakan dirinya yang mengendap-endap ke gedung itu malam-malam. Tetap tanpa menceritakan _sword tears._

Hidangan utama tidak akan diumbar-umbarnya sekarang.

Semuanya berkumpul di rumah Ruiz sampai sore ini sebelum berpencar. Ruiz sendiri sudah terbang ke Chicago untuk mengambil alih tugas Sasori sekaligus menyelesaian tugasnya sementara.

Kalau dibilang lelah, semuanya merasa lelah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka semakin dikejar oleh waktu. Pilihannya hanya dua. Sakura yang segera bangun dari komanya atau pelakunya yang secepat mungkin mereka temukan.

Karena pilihan yang pertama tidak ada kepastian, jadi mereka 'kejar tayang' pada pilihan yang kedua.

Muka Sasori tiba-tiba jadi gusar saat membaca pesan Naruto.

Sakura drop lagi.

oooo

Sasuke tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana saat ini. Janin yang dikandung Sakura adalah alasan kenapa kondisi perempuan itu menurut setiap harinya.

Anaknya.

Sasuke sekarang ingat, Sakura tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya selama tiga minggu setelah kecelakaan di La Rossa Negra. Sakura malam itu datang menemuinya yang mabuk. Mereka melakukannya malam itu.

Pria itu memandang perut rata Sakura yang tertutup selimut tebal. Tangannya agak gemetar menyentuh tangan Sakura di atas perut perempuan itu, secara tidak langsung, tangannya menyentuh perut Sakura.

"Kau.." Sakura berhasil membuat hatinya acak-acakan. Rasa bersalah apalagi yang harus dirasakannya sekarang? Sakura membalas Sasuke dengan serangan bertubi-tubi, tanpa istirahat.

"Apalagi yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" Belum cukup membuatnya frustasi setiap hari, sekarang ia diberi kabar seperti ini.

Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura lembut. Pria itu menangis, ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun, merasa tidak berguna.

"A.. anakku?" Sasuke bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dokter bilang usianya baru seminggu. Kondisinya lemah, Sakura juga lemah. Mereka tidak akan tahu Sakura sedang mengandung jika tadi sore dia tidak drop.

"Kesalahan apalagi yang mau kau balas padaku?"

Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Sakura yang sore ini agak merona. Wajahnya tidak sepucat biasanya. Mungkin perempuan ini bisa merasakannya, mungkin Sakura sedang bahagia.

"Kau hamil. Kau mengandung anakku—" ada perasaan bahagia saat tahu Sakura mengandung anaknya. Ia tahu bukan hal yang benar menghamili Sakura yang belum dinikahinya, tapi ini orang yang dicintainya bukan orang lain. "—Sakura aku tahu aku laki-laki brengsek. Kau menunjukkan semuanya padaku, betapa bejadnya aku. Aku tahu aku penyebab sakit hatimu. Aku yang membuatmu begini." Sasuke tersenyum sendu saat merasakan gerakan kecil dari jemari Sakura.

"Aku menerima pembalasanmu Sakura. Aku menerimanya. Hah.. haah.." Isakan Sasuke lolos begitu saja. "Kau bebas melakukan apapun—" Sasuke mengenggam erat tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, "—tapi aku mohon, tetaplah hidup." Tangan kirinya lalu masuk ke balik selimut Sakura dan mengelus perutnya, "Kau dan dia adalah hidupku. Kau juga membawanya bersamamu saat ini. Jika kau pergi maka kau pun akan tahu kenapa hidupku berakhir."

Dikecupnya tangan Sakura berkali-kali, "Aku masih mau hidup, Sakura. Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku denganmu.—" Sasuke tersenyum sendu sambil menatap perut Sakura lalu menatap wajah perempuan yang sudah diubahnya jadi wanita. "—aku ingin menggendongnya, aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh, aku ingin lihat wajahnya mirip dengan siapa hahah.."

Mungkin ini hanya akan jadi angan-angannya. Bahagianya saat ini juga tidak akan bertahan lama. Janin yang dikandung Sakura justru penyebab makin menurunnya kondisi Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Jika Sasuke bisa jadi orang egois, ia akan memilih keduanya. Apa ada orang lain yang lebih menderita dari dirinya saat ini? Sakura bisa terus mempertahankan janinnya, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Atau menggugurkannya, mengeluarkan janin yang belum punya nyawa, yang sempat membuat angan-angan Sasuke membumbung tinggi.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, matanya bergerak-gerak memperhatikan wajah damai Sakura. Betapa cantiknya perempuan ini. "Aku tidak ingin hal lebih. Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja." Ia kembali mengecup dahi Sakura sambil meresapi perasaannya, menyalurkannya pada perempuan ini. "Cepatlah bangun putri hujanku."

Pria itu kemudian beranjak keluar dengan langkah lesu. Pandangan matanya lebih dari sendu. Ia meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kamarnya. Sasuke menolak keinginannya untuk terus berada di samping Sakura.

Hatinya benar-benar lelah.

Bugh.

"Brengsek!" Sasori mengamuk dan memukul Sasuke—yang tidak melawan— berkali-kali saat pria itu keluar dari kamar rawat adiknya, sampai jatuh tersungkur . Amarah benar-benar menguasai dirinya saat ini. Melihat lawannya hanya diam saja bukan membuat Sasori berhenti, tapi malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hentikan Sasori, ini rumah sakit." Kankuro dan Gaara bahkan kewalahan menahan Sasori.

"Kalau aku tahu bagaimana kelakuanmu, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan adikku padamu!" Tangannya menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan emosi. "Aku menjaganya mati-matian dan kau menghancurkannya begitu mudahnya Uchiha!" Itachi yang ada disana pun hanya diam. Pria itu merasa tidak harus membela adiknya yang memang posisinya sangat besar untuk disalahkan. Ini bukan hanya tentang kehamilan Sakura, ini tentang yang dilakukan Sasuke selama ini pada Sakura.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri di depan Sasuke, pria itu memandang sahabatnya miris. Pandangan mata hitamnya kosong, wajahnya babak belur, raganya seperti tidak bernyawa.

Naruto baru akan yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja saat tangan pria itu bergerak. Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi malah membuat semua orang diam.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang gemetar. Ia seperti kehilangan sadar jika dirinya saat ini bukan sedang dengan Sakura, pria itu menangis, terisak dengan suara serak.

' _Aku baik-baik saja.'_

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Bisiknya lirih. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, aku tidak mau. Aku bisa apa? Aku harus apa?"

Semua orang ribut di luar dan sangat berisik. Ia bisa mendengar kakaknya marah-marah. Ia bisa mendengar bisikkan Sasuke dengan jelas. Ia bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya.

Sebelum itu, ia juga bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan besar yang mengelus perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan kecupan khas Sasuke di dahinya.

Rasanya frustasi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sementara suasana di luar sedang _chaos_ karena nya. Bahkan untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke tadi pun sulit, tenanganya dikuras habis untuk hanya menggerakkan jari. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar suara Sasuke yang seperti hampir habis karena dirinya.

Sakura sebisa mungkin membuka matanya, tapi sulit. Yang terjadi malah dirinya menangis.

"Sasuke.." Bisiknya pelan.

"Sasu..ke~"

.

.

To Be Continue

Kalau ada yang udah baca skyfall pasti tau kan kemampuannya sai yang satu ini. Dia bisa baca, liat apa yang akan dan udah terjadi lewat mimpi seseorang. Dan Sakura jadi satu-satunya yang susah dimasukin.

Ada yang nyangka chap ini bakal kayak gini? Chap ini sebenernya spesial buat Sasuke, tapi jatohnya malah buat dia menderita ya? Ehehe

Enjoy^^

RnR please...


	16. Rolling

Prang.

Suara barang pecah memenuhi seisi ruangan setengah gelap itu.

"Ini palsu!" Teriak seorang pria. Tingkahnya seperti orang gila. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk merebut Sakura Emas dari salah satu anggota Akasuna bukan lah hal yang mudah. Ia harus menunggu dua tahun untuk menjalankan aksinya. Uang yang dikeluarkannya juga sudah habis-habisan. Dan setelah semuanya, yang ia dapatkan hanya barang imitasi!

"Aku membayar kalian untuk membawa Sakura Emas. Bukan benda tak ada harganya macam ini!"

Sebenarnya bukan benda itu yang paling diincarnya. Ada lagi benda yang lain yang juga jadi incaran banyak orang. Benda yang hilang di Relic Ball beberapa tahun lalu sebelum Sakura Emas di lelang.

Pria itu menggeram saat tangan dingin mengusap pundaknya, "Kita akan mendapatkannya lagi. Fokus mereka sedang pecah saat ini." Suara merdu itu setengah ketakutan karena berhadapan orang yang sedang dikuasai emosi.

Shion hanya berdiri pasrah saat pria itu tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menciumnya ganas.

Kenapa semuanya harus ada di tangan Akasuna? Sakura Emas, lalu _Sword tears_ —yang kemungkinan besar juga ada di tangan Akasuna.

"Aku sangat marah. Kau tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu saat aku marah?" Suara rendah pria itu membawa Shion masuk ke dalam lorong gelap. Perempuan itu tidak akan dibiarkan lepas sebelum dirinya merasa puas.

oooo

"Maaf, aku bukannya ingin melarangmu datang menjenguk. Tapi, keadaannya saat ini berbahaya." Konan mengangguk paham, ia sedang berdiri di hadapan Sasori saat ini. Sorotan matanya masih tertuju pada pemandangan dibalik kaca kamar Sakura.

"Aku mengerti."

"Yamato akan mengantarmu sampai tiba disana. Aku titip salam untuk _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ ya. Katakan pada _Kaa-san_ , Sakura baik-baik saja."

"Kalau ada hal lain yang kalian butuhkan, berutahu aku. Aku akan membantu."

Sasori tersenyum, kakak iparnya ini sudah cukup membantu. Konan jadi pengalih perhatian orang tuanya —terutama _kaa-san_ nya— untuk setidaknya istirahat menanyakan keadaan Sakura. Wanita itu dan Akira akan terbang ke Oslo malam ini.

Sasori lalu mengikuti arah pandang Konan. Sasuke terlihat mengobrol dengan Akira di dalam kamar Sakura. Keponakannya baru berhenti menangis setelah diambil alih oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap punggung bocah kecil yang sedang digendongnya. "Sakura _Baa-san_ akan bangun kan?" Cicitnya.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Sakura.

"Kasihan Boy. Dia menangis terus di rumah." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kalimat polos Akira. "Sasuke _jii-san_ akan menjaganya kan?" Gerakan tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Perasaannya kebas saat mendengar pertanyaan Akira.

"Tentu saja." Kalau bukan anak kecil yang bertanya begitu padanya mungkin ia akan marah. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Dia tidur terus—" Akira kembali memeluk leher Sasuke dengan lesu, "—aku merindukannya."

"Hn, aku juga."

oooo

Kankuro kembali masuk ke dalam setelah memastikan semua orang-orang kiriman temannya tersebar rapih di seluruh sudut rumah Ruiz. Malam ini—setelah musuh mereka sadar kalung yang dibawa Sakura saat kecelakaan bukan kalung yang asli—rumah ini pasti disantroni beberapa orang.

Walaupun tidak tahu kemana kalung yang asli berada sekarang, setidaknya hal ini pasti berhasil membuat malu musuhnya.

"Sudah siap?" Temari mengangguk lalu jalan di depan Kankuro menuju mobil. Ia akan berada di rumah sakit malam ini. Ada dua orang suruhan Sasori yang berjaga di luar gedung dan dua orang-orang Kankuro di depan ruangan Sakura. Sebisa mungkin mereka bergerak sewajarnya. Bulak-balik bergilir menjaga Sakura di rumah sakit.

oooo

Sasori melipat kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Mungkin satu tahun yang lalu, saat natal? Ia bukan termasuk orang yang taat dan jarang meminta, karena apa yang ia inginkan selama ini bisa didapatnya dengan mudah. Hidupnya sempurna tanpa cacat. Tapi kali ini semuanya berbeda, menginginkan adiknya untuk bangun tidak semudah mendapatkan mobil _sport_ baru incarannya.

Kali ini Sasori dibuat putus asa.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Aku belum pernah tahu rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang dan aku tidak mau."

Sasori berhenti bicara sejenak sambil menetralkan perasaannya.

"Apa aku masih bisa meminta pertolonganmu?" Ia merindukan Sakura, sungguh, lebih baik adiknya minta ini-itu daripada membuatnya begini.

"Sakura—" Sasori tersenyum sendu, "—kau kenal nama itu? Dia adikku. Dia saat ini sedang menguji kesabaranku. Mengacuhkan apa yang aku katakan, tidak menuruti perintahku, tidak menjawab panggilanku, tidak memandangku saat aku bicara. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi tidak sopan, padahal aku sudah mengajarkannya untuk menjaga sikap."

Embun yang menutupi netranya kemudian meleleh. "Aku tidak didengar akhir-akhir ini, jika kau bertemu dengannya bisakah kau katakan ini? Aku sangat merindukannya." Pandangan mataya lalu penuh dengan emosi. "Suruh dia untuk bangun, jangan tidur terus sepanjang hari. Aku tidak suka orang malas. Suruh dia membalas ucapanku, pandang orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, jadi bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku kali ini? Dia memang milikmu, tapi tolong jangan ambil dia sekarang."

Bayangan Sakura dengan segala macam polahnya tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Sasori berharap tubuhnya dibawa ke saat itu, saat adiknya tertawa lepas, saat adiknya kesal karena ulah jahilnya, saat adiknya sedang manja, apapun, Sasori ingin kembali ke masa itu.

"Aku ingin dia baik-baik saja. Aku ingin dia membuka matanya. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya lagi. Aku ingin ada yang memanggilku _nii-san_ lagi. Aku ingin direpotkan lagi olehnya, walaupun hanya disuruh membedakan mana merah muda dan _pink_ haha—" Sasori tertawa miris, "—Aku ingin semua yang baik untuk adikku. Tolong berikan semuanya pada Sakura. Beritahu padanya bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya, aku sangat bahagia menjadi kakaknya."

Sasori kemudian diam, hatinya agak lega setelah bicara banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bebannya, "Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik. Tapi aku selalu mencoba jadi yang terbaik untuknya. Jadi bisakah sekali lagi kau beri aku kesempatan untuk menjaganya? Aku tidak mau berhenti menjadi seorang kakak."

oooo

Sasuke sengaja melilitkan kalung Sakura di lengannya.

Pria ini akan membawa kalung milik Sakura bersamanya.

Malam ini semua akan bergerak, termasuk dirinya. Hanya Temari yang akan ada disini nanti malam, jadi sekarang ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk terus berada disamping Sakura. Lima menit lagi ia berangkat.

"Aku akan menemukannya." Tangannya mengelus rambut Sakura. Pria itu lalu mengecup tangannya. "Aku akan pergi malam ini, jadi jangan kaget jika kau tidak mendengar suaraku ya."

"Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin." Pandangan matanya lalu jatuh pada perut Sakura yang berhasil membuatnya mendadak merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam tubuhnya. "Jaga ibumu ya." Sasuke lalu bangkit untuk mengecup dahi Sakura seperti biasa.

"Kuatkan aku, Sakura."

Dipandanginya wajah Sakura lekat-lekat sebelum tubuhnya mundur.

"Aku pergi."

Sasuke menghentikan tubuhnya saat merasakan gerakan kasar di tangannya. Jemari Sakura bergerak lagi, tapi kali ini lebih kuat dari biasanya, dan terus bergerak.

Mata hitamnya hanya memandangi satu titik. Jantungnya dipacu cepat, ada sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya. Lagi-lagi Sakura membuatnya berharap. Pria itu tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tidak mau harapannya kembali luntur.

Jari Sakura bergerak lagi menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Tidak. Sakura pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sasu—ke." Gumaman rendah yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan itu merobohkan pertahanannya.

"Haah." Helaan napasnya lolos begitu saja.

Kali ini ia berani membalikkan tubuhnya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka memandang Sakura. "Sa..su—" Pria itu tanpa dikomandoi menerjang pelan tubuh Sakura yang kesusahan memanggil namanya.

"Sakura."

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke memeluknya. Dadanya bergemuruh saat merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang bagai sengatan listrik. Ia merindukan pria ini, meski Sakura tahu betul Sasuke tidak pernah pergi. Perempuan ini bisa merasakannya.

Hatinya dan hati sasuke selama ini terhubung. Mereka hanya tidak menyadarinya.

Sakura sudah bangun sekarang.

"Kau bangun." Mata hitamnya bergerak liar menelusuri wajah Sakura, air matanya menetes di pipi perempuan itu. Sasuke kali ini tersenyum lega. "Kau bangun." Gumamnya lagi. Pria itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik pundak Sakura. "Aku menunggumu Sakura. Aku menunggumu."

Sasuke meloloskan kembali helaan napas leganya saat merasa rambutnya diremas lemah oleh Sakura. Pria itu menggapai tangan itu dan menempelkannya di pipinya lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali. Sementara Sakura?

Kondisinya masih setengah sadar. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke yang seketika runtuh di hadapannya. Tubuhnya masih sulit digerakkan, tenggorokkannya juga terasa sangat kering, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya saat bibir Sakura bergerak seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu. "Maaf." Sasuke terdiam saat Sakura mengucapkan kata itu. Perempuan itu lalu tersenyum lemah, sesuatu yang Sasuke rindukan selama satu minggu ini. Netra hijau Sakura sudah bisa bergerak memandangi sudut-sudut wajah Sasuke, meski masih terlihat sayu.

Sasuke lega setengah mati. Sakura membuat angan-angannya yang kemarin kembali bangun. Wanita nya sudah bangun. Sakura baik-baik saja. Sasuke tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Sakura kembali, setelah membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengecup kedua tangan Sakura. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ya?"

Permohonan Sasuke membuat air matanya lolos, pria itu memeluknya lagi tanpa meminta jawaban dari Sakura. Apa yang terjadi saat ia tidur? Kenapa pria ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan?

Dan anggukan lemah Sakura membawanya kembali ke pelukan Sasuke.

oooo

Sasuke masih setia memperhatikan paras Sakura yang menunjukkan bahwa tubuhnya masih lemas. Perempuan itu sesekali meringis saat merasakan denyutan di perut bagian bawah. Ibu jari Sasuke mengusap-usap alis kiri Sakura, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan di putri hujannya dengan raut wajah serius. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke saat seorang suster menyuntikkan obat di tubuhnya.

Pria itu tidak banyak bicara sejak dirinya bangun, Sasuke hanya terus memperhatikannya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hanya ada Sasuke disini, tadi Sakura sempat melihat Temari tapi mungkin salah lihat. Dimana kakaknya? Dimana Sasori?

"Aku terkejut kondisimu bisa sebaik ini." Dokter perempuan yang memeriksanya membuat keduanya menoleh. "Dia juga baik-baik saja. Apa masih sakit?—" Sakura mengangguk kaku, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. "—itu karena tubuhmu masih lemah, makanya perutmu tegang.—" Ia salah paham, Sakura jadi tiba-tiba tidak mengerti ucapan dokter ini. "Aku akan kembali dua jam lagi."

Raut wajah Sakura tiba-tiba jadi seperti orang yang butuh jawaban.

"Dia?" Gumamnya tak mengerti. Suara serak Sakura memenuhi indera pendengaran Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Pria itu menunduk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke menarik tangan kanan wanita itu pelan-pelan untuk menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Tangan besarnya lalu bergerak lebih dulu mengusap perut Sakura.

"A.. aku?" Sakura kesulitan berkata-kata saat mengerti maksud Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan isakan. Tangan kanannya yang tadi hanya diam lalu meremas lemah tangan Sasuke yang tadi dipakai mengusap perutnya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mau meledak dalam dirinya. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya pening, logika dan perasaannya menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Sa.. Sasuke, aku.. hiks.." Pria itu membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya saat isakan wanita itu makin kencang. "Shh.. semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Tenanglah."

"Hiks.." Sakura sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan susah payah membungkuk. "Apa kau kesakitan juga?" Tangan Sasuke dan tangannya masih mengelus perutnya, "Maafkan aku." Suara Sakura seperti hampir hilang, ia tidak peduli tenggorokannya yang masih kering dan sakit, Sakura hanya ingin menangis merutuki kebodohannya. Bodoh membuat sesuatu yang hidup di rahimnya ikut sakit karenanya.

"Sakura—"

Perempuan itu mendongakkan kepalanya buru-buru, "Sasuke maafkan aku.. hiks.. maafkan aku.."

Bahu Sasuke jadi basah karena air matanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi Sasuke saat menunggunya bangun, ia jadi tahu alasan kenapa wajah Sasuke begitu sendu saat ia siuman.

"Shh.., sudah aku katakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Berhentilah menangis, aku tidak suka." Sasuke mengusap wajah basah Sakura dengan tangannya. Kepalanya lalu membungkuk untuk mencium perut Sakura.

Yang dilakukan Sasuke malah membuat lelehan air mata Skaura makin banjir. Pandangan mata mereka lalu kembali berhadapan. Ibu jari Sasuke kembali mengelus pipi pucat Sakura, "Kau sangat kuat Sakura. Kau wanita hebat yang aku kenal." Darah Sakura berdesir saat Sasuke mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Terimakasih sudah tetap hidup." Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya serasa diangkat saat Sasuke mengecup lama, dahinya. Wajahnya pasti akan sangat merah jika tahu Sasuke melakukan ini setiap hari.

"Asal kau tahu, tidak ada perempuan lain dihatiku selain dirimu." Sasuke hanya ingin meyakinkan Sakura, tapi justru perempuan itu menganggap lain. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara begitu? Raut wajah Sakura tiba-tiba berubah saat teringat Shion.

' _Dia hanya sandiwara, Sasuke hanya pura-pura.'_

Perasaan yang tadi ditatanya buyar seketika.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Hatiya sudah kembali luluh karena pria ini.

Sakura mengeraskan wajahnya, untuk saat ini ia ingin egois. Persetan dengan ucapan Shion. Perasaannya saat ini lebih penting, walaupun harus membuat skenario di kepalanya bahwa semua ini kenyataan—yang nyatanya memang kenyataan yang belum Sakura tahu.

"Kalau aku memntamu untuk tetap tinggal, apa kau mau tinggal?" Sakura hampir kesulitan mengatur napasnya saat mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemas, dokter juga masih belum melepas alat bantu napasnya.

Sakura hampir putus asa saat Sasuke tiba-tiba diam. Pria itu seperti menimang sesuatu yang makin membuat Sakra berpikiran kemana-mana.

Isi kepalanya dan Sasuke saat ini berbeda. Sasuke sedang berpikir jika dia disini, maka rencana bagiannya harus dirombak atau diulur dan otomatis semua rencana mereka molor waktu.

"Sasu—" dan Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan Sakura yang baru bangun dengan kondisi seperti ini, malam ini.

"Aku tinggal."

Sakura menghela napasnya saat mendengar suara dingin Sasuke. Dadanya sudah bergemuruh ketakutan, Sakura tidak mau Sasuke pergi dulu. Tidak sekarang.

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Sakura saat pria itu menciumi pipinya. Pandangan matanya setengah kosong dan tiba-tiba membisu.

Tidak apa-apa hatinya terluka sekali lagi, tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sasuke bersandiwara sekali lagi.

Boleh kan membuat hatinya senang untuk sementara ini? Ia hanya ingin Sasuke ada disampingnya, bersamanya. Mungkin besok tidak akan begini, besok dirinya akan lebih kuat lagi untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

Meski sekarang tanggunggannya bukan hanya perasaannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Maaf chapter ini pendek hehe, gak terima protesan!

Khusus chapter ini aku bakal jawab yang udah review kemarin yaa sekaian jelasin karena mungkin masih banyak yang bingung. Mulai dari pertanyaan yang mudah dulu..

 **Sakura kapan sadar?**

Di chapter ini.

 **Sebenernya kemampuan Sai itu apa?**

Jadi, si Sai ini dia punya kemampuan buat masuk ke dalam mimpi orang lain. Nah disitu dia bisa kendaliin si mimpi itu buat bisa liat masa depan atau masa lalu sesuka dia, tapi itu nguras energi jadi gak bisa lama-lama atau sering-sering. Di chap kemarin, Sasuke dibawa ke dalam mimpi Sakura untuk kasih liat masa lalu mereka yang Sai sendiri ngga tau kejadiannya. Kenapa Sasuke bilang 'kenapa baru sekarang?' itu maksudnya kenapa baru sekarang dia dikasih liat semuanya.

 **Kapan Sasuke sama Sakura melakukan 'itu'? Kok bisa Sakura tiba-tiba hamil?**

Sebenernya ragu mau ngetroll segini jauh, tapi kayaknya seru juga, lagian mau ngasih Sasuke hadiah juga haha. 'Bikinnya' emang ngga diceritain karena ini fic rate T dan aku gabisa buat lemon-lemonan, Buat yang bingung kapan mereka ngelakuin itu udah dijelasin di chap kemarin, ayo baca baik-baik. Disitu ada cerita waktu Sasuke ditinggalin Sakura setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit gara-gara kecelakaan di La Rossa Negra. Terus Sakura samperin Sasuke waktu dia mabuk.

 **Kenapa bisa kalung Sakura ada di kamar Sasuke?**

Itu nanti akan dijelasin, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Gak ada hubungannya sama yang gaib-gaib kok. Yang gak masuk nalar cuma kemampuan Sai aja.

 **Sakura bakal nerima Sasuke lagi?**

Ngga tau tuh xixi

Oke, mungkin segitu aja yang bisa aku jelasin yaa ._.v

 **Author mudiknya kemana?**

Hahaha gak mau kasih tauuu

Enjoy ^^

RnR please..


End file.
